Se Tudo Fosse Diferente
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Em homenagem à todas as mães! Em OUT OF TIME, Verônica, Challenger e Sumerlee fazem uma surpreendente descoberta na selva: um bebê. Mas e se, após a conclusão do episódio outros acontecimentos tivessem ocorrido trazendo um novo morador a casa da á
1. Vossos Filhos Não São Vossos Filhos

SE TUDO FOSSE DIFERENTE - INTRODUÇÃO  
  
AUTHOR: Lady F., Lady K, Towanda  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME  
  
VOSSOS FILHOS  
  
Khalil Gibram  
  
"Vossos filhos não são vossos filhos.  
  
São os filhos e filhas da saudade da vida por sí mesma.  
  
Eles vêm através de vós mas não de vós.  
  
Embora vivam convosco, não vos pertencem.  
  
Podeis outorgar-lhes vosso amor, mas não vossos pensamentos,  
  
Porque eles têm seus próprios pensamentos.  
  
Podereis abrigar os seus corpos, mas não suas almas;  
  
Pois suas almas moram na mansão do amanhã, que vós não podeis visitar nem mesmo em sonho.  
  
Podeis esforçar-vos por ser como eles, mas não procureis fazê-los como vós;  
  
Porque a vida não anda para trás e não se demora com os dias passados.  
  
Vós sois os arcos dos quais vossos filhos são arremessados como flechas vivas.  
  
O arqueiro mira o alvo na senda do infinito e vos estica com toda a Sua força  
  
para que Suas flechas se projetem, rápidas e para longe.  
  
Que vosso encurvamento na mão do Arqueiro, seja a vossa alegria:  
  
Pois assim como Ele ama a flecha e voa, também ama o arco que permanece estável."  
  
Livro O Profeta  
  
Em OUT OF TIME, Verônica, Challenger e Sumerlee fazem uma surpreendente descoberta na selva: um bebê. Enquanto levam a criança para casa são observados por olhos não humanos. Dois homens macacos seguem suas pegadas. Após algum tempo um homem macaco invade a casa da árvore e "rouba" o bebê, levando Challenger e Summerlee a chegar a uma conclusão ainda mais surpreendente do que a aparência da criança – aquela mulher macaco que os seguiu, é na verdade a mãe do bebê. A principio, Verônica recusa-se a acreditar nisso criando laços afetivos com a criança, mas compreende a verdade ao ver mãe e filho juntos.  
  
... Mas e se, após a conclusão do episódio outros acontecimentos tivessem ocorrido trazendo um novo e inesperado morador a casa da árvore?  
  
Cap 1 - Vossos filhos não são vossos filhos.  
  
Verônica olhou entristecida a partida da mulher macaco e seu bebê. SEU bebê, e não dela mesma. Já começara a apegar-se àquela criaturinha inocente e doce, sabia, porém, que nem tudo era para ser como ela desejava.  
  
Virou as costas e seguiu o caminho de volta para a casa da árvore pensando na grande mudança que havia ocorrido em sua vida em tão pouco tempo, e como descobrira sentimentos que não imaginava que pudesse ter, quando um grito de horror a deteve.  
  
Sem hesitar, Verônica correu até a origem do som e então encontrou a mulher macaca, já ferida, com o bebê no colo, cercada por dois raptors.  
  
Tirou as duas facas que trazia na cintura e ameaçou-os para que se afastassem, entretanto o cheiro de sangue já atiçava seus instintos e a jovem sabia que não desistiriam facilmente. Atirou uma das facas em cheio na jugular do mais feroz deles, que se debateu antes de cair morto no chão.  
  
Ainda restava um. O animal, cada vez mais enfurecido e sentindo o cheiro de sua presa já bastante ensangüentada não tinha nenhuma intenção de partir.  
  
Verônica jogou a última faca que lhe restava no animal, porém, sem sucesso. Agora estava desarmada e sendo acuada, junto com a mulher macaca e seu bebê. Era uma questão de tempo para que estivessem cercadas e indefesas, a menos que agisse rápido. Empurrou a mulher para que se escondesse por entre as raízes de uma figueira, abaixou-se pegando um pouco de terra e jogou nos olhos do raptor e imediatamente fez uma estrela atraindo o animal para si. Pelo menos o havia afastado do bebê. Mas e quanto a ela mesma? Seu oponente não estava interessado a desistir a afronta havia sido forte. No fim de seu salto, encontrou uma lança, provavelmente da mulher macaco que agonizava. Deu uma cambalhota e caiu deitada, o raptor veio com toda sua fome a atacá-la, mas antes que pudesse saborear sua caça, Verônica o acertou com a lança que caiu a seu lado ainda esbarrando nela. Aliviada ela deixou-se ficar deitada respirando fundo por alguns segundos.  
  
A mulher macaca jazia muito fraca entre as raízes. Na ânsia de protegê-lo havia se agarrado ao bebê como uma cobra a um galho. Verônica olhou o ferimento da mulher: o corte havia sido profundo e sangrado bastante. E ela sabia que não havia mais nada a fazer. Pegou o a criança que chorava com muito cuidado, abraçando-a. Sentindo-se mais segura ela aninhou-se em seu colo, soluçando baixinho. E quando um terceiro raptor surgiu, a loira sabia que mais nada havia a fazer. Apertou o corpinho da criança contra o seu e fechando os olhos sabendo o que o pior viria a seguir.  
  
Vários estampidos secos chegaram-lhe aos ouvidos e ela abriu os olhos para ver o animal caindo alguns metros adiante.  
  
Malone veio correndo com expressão preocupada. A mulher macaca havia deixado sangue por toda parte e ele se perguntava se Verônica estaria bem. Olhou para as raízes da árvore ao ver algo se mexer e encontrou Verônica segurando o bebê, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a seu lado a mulher macaco, já morta, os olhos petrificados.  
  
"Verônica, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?" Ele perguntou abraçando-a, mas sem ter a correspondência no carinho. Ela conseguiu balbuciar, entre lágrimas:  
  
"Ela está morta Ned." Bastou único olhar para o corpo da mulher para que Malone confirmasse a informação de Verônica.  
  
Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se ainda carregando o bebê.  
  
Seu braço está sangrando. Eu levo o neném... – Ofereceu Ned.  
  
Não é nada... Eu tomo conta dele – respondeu indo com a criança em direção a casa da árvore, passando aos prantos por Roxton, Challenger, Marguerite e Summerlee, surpresos ao presenciarem um momento de fragilidade de sua sempre segura anfitriã.  
  
"O que aconteceu?" Roxton se aproximou de Ned que olhava preocupado em direção onde Verônica acabara de ir.  
  
Ned contou-lhes detalhadamente tudo o que sabia até chegarem a casa da árvore. Todos ouviram sem protestar, estavam surpresos e muito assustados com o que ocorreu com Verônica.  
  
"Esses raptors estão mais agressivos a cada dia que passa..." O professor Arthur afirmou tirando o cachimbo da boca.  
  
"Ela não poderia ter feito isto, não temos como criar uma criança aqui." George falou com a frieza de costume. Marguerite deu um sorrisinho e balançou a cabeça discretamente, mais ninguém deixou de notar o ar de cinismo.  
  
"Qual o problema Marguerite?" Ned cruzou os braços.  
  
"Mais uma boca para alimentar e sem contar que é um animalzinho..." Ela cruzou os braços. "É, estamos progredindo..."  
  
"Sempre preocupada consigo mesma, como sempre!" Roxton exclamou, e Marguerite não gostou muito. A mulher levantou-se com seu ar de nobreza e caminhou até o corredor. Antes de sair da sala, parou ao lado de Roxton e cochichou. "Sempre. Não há mais ninguém aqui que mereça a minha preocupação. Boa noite, Lord Roxton". Ela olhou para os olhos dele, deixando-o perceber a raiva que sentia no olhar e deixou a sala.  
  
Ned respirou aliviado. "Bem, acho que agora podemos conversar... Civilizadamente..."  
  
"Mantenho o que disse. Nós não podemos ficar com este bebê aqui!" George disse causando a resposta imediata de Summerlee.  
  
"Challenger, você não entende a situação? Malone nos disse o que aconteceu, e a mãe do bebê está morta! Como essa criança pode sobreviver nessa selva sozinha?".  
  
"E além do mais, a casa é de Verônica, ela decide quem sai e quem fica aqui..." Ned ficou um pouco revoltado com as palavras do cientista. "O que acha Roxton?"  
  
Ele olhou a cada integrante da sala, analisando suas expressões. "Acho que Verônica não iria deixar este bebê sozinho na selva, isto é um fato... Já que como o senhor disse professor, ela não queria deixá-lo nem quando aquela mulher macaca estava viva..."  
  
"O que você está insinuando, Roxton?" George mostrou interesse no olhar.  
  
"Ora, nada... Por que, no que está pensando? Que Verônica tentou alguma coisa contra a mulher para ficar com o bebê?"  
  
"Verônica jamais seria capaz de fazer algum mal aquela apemem!" Ned protestou irritado.  
  
"Eu acho que não devemos opinar rapazes, vamos no acalmar, não adianta nada..." Summerlee tentou acalmar, mas sem sucesso.  
  
"... Arthur, eu estou impressionado com sua cegueira de não enxergar os fatos!!! Veja bem, você mesmo disse que esses animais estão ficando a cada dia mais perigosos e nocivos, no entanto, Verônica traz um deles para dentro da própria casa? Ela não sabe o que está fazendo, eu vou lá e tirar aquele monstrinho de perto dela, antes que faça algum mal..." George levantou decidido ir até o quarto de Verônica.  
  
"É só um filhote, Challenger!" Roxton exclamou.  
  
Ned levantou-se rapidamente e impediu que Challenger avançasse.  
  
"Saia da minha frente, Malone, você está absolutamente cego...".  
  
"Eu não vou sair, se quiser passe por cima de mim, você não vai atormentar Verônica com suas teses científicas, ELA NÃO É UM EXPERIMENTO SEU, GEORGE!" Malone gritou furioso e não saiu do lugar.  
  
Todos estranharam a reação de Malone, até então desconhecida por seus amigos. Todos olhavam para ele.  
  
"Deixa, Challenger... Malone está irritado, todos nós estamos tensos com esta situação, não vai ser melhor se começarmos a discutir..." Roxton botou as mãos no ombro do cientista e o levou para longe de Malone.  
  
"Summerlee, acho melhor vir comigo, vou ver como Verônica e o bebê estão..." Ned chamou Summerlee que hesitou em levantar-se. "Se não quiser vir comigo não tem problema, professor... Mas gostaria que depois examinasse o bebê, e Verônica esta com um ferimento que pode infeccionar..." Malone esperou por Summerlee na saída da sala. O professor olhou para os dois homens que, sérios, esperavam sua decisão.  
  
"Verônica precisa de cuidados..." O professor se levantou e sem olhar para Roxton e Challenger seguiu Malone.  
  
Depois que eles saíram, Challenger bateu com as mãos na mesa. "Summerlee é um tolo!!! Não vê que estou tentando proteger a todos nós contra esse animalzinho?"  
  
"Talvez não seja o que parece meu velho..." Roxton tentou acalmar. "O bebê pode ficar aqui até acharmos uma família para ele, não se preocupe, não vai permanecer aqui por muito tempo, ele é um animal, e seu instinto de liberdade vai falar mais alto em pouco tempo...".  
  
"Espero que o instinto selvagem não desperte em tão pouco tempo assim...". Os dois se olharam e sabiam que não tinham muitas opções naquele momento.  
  
....................................................................... ............  
  
Na manhã seguinte, parecia que uma grande nuvem negra, recheada de trovões, pairava sobre a casa. Verônica, além de ter uma noite péssima em termos de sono já que o bebê sentira falta da mãe, logo cedo já preparava o café da manhã do pequenino.  
  
Os outros, que, por conseqüência, também não haviam pregado os olhos, levantaram-se exaustos e irritados, porém, ninguém se atrevia a reclamar ou a iniciar uma possível "discussão amigável" sobre a presença do novo hóspede. Ninguém, exceto Marguerite.  
  
"Que noite de cão! Isso explica os homens macacos terem abandonado essa coisinha, ele só sabe chorar. Você não vai mesmo ficar com essa criatura, não é mesmo?" Perguntou enquanto mordia uma maçã, fingindo desinteresse.  
  
Verônica lavava alguns pratos e ao ouvir a herdeira, virou-se imediatamente com os olhos cheios de fúria e mágoa. "Apenas vou repetir o que já disse antes: a casa da árvore é o MEU lar e agora é do Thomy também. Se não está satisfeita, pode ir morar em outro lugar, tenho certeza que achará lugares bem mais silenciosos."  
  
"Verônica, você não vê o erro que está cometendo? Esse monstrinho vai crescer e nos devorar, escute o que eu digo!"  
  
A jovem da selva passou a ignorar o que Marguerite dizia, até que esta se irritou mais ainda, jogou a maçã sobre a mesa e saiu soltando fogo pelos olhos. Passou por Roxton, que vinha em direção à sala, e quase o derrubou.  
  
"Ôo, calminha, Marguerite!"  
  
"Vai pro inferno você também!"  
  
"Alguém dormiu do lado errado da cama..."  
  
Challenger, Suumerlee e Ned nem prestaram atenção nisso, sua atenção ainda se voltava para Verônica. Sentados à mesa, acompanhavam cada movimento da jovem e de Thomy, até que Ned começou:  
  
"Verônica, não estou de acordo ao modo como Marguerite falou com você. Aliás, você sabe que ela fala demais e não é nada delicada com as palavras, mas... no fundo ela pode ter uma certa razão..."  
  
"Sobre o quê? Que parte? Que o Thomy é diferente? Ou que deve ser deixado para morrer na selva, como os homens macaco fizeram? Isso não nos faria ser mais selvagens do que eles?"  
  
"Eu só acho que..."  
  
"A mãe do Thomy morreu, Ned. Eu vou ter que cuidar dele... Ponto final."  
  
"Inaceitável! Um bebê macaco entre nós? Você precisa reconsiderar!" Challenger se intrometeu.  
  
"Pois comecem a aceitar. Todos vocês! Thomy vai ficar porque agora ele é minha responsabilidade e vai ficar na minha casa!" Ela enxugou as lágrimas e foi para seu quarto, levando o bebê consigo, deixando o grupo perplexo.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. São os filhos e filhas da saudade da vid...

Beijos especiais pra Rosa, Kistis, Nay, Mila, Lady M e Taiza.  
  
Esperamos que gostem do que estão lendo tanto quanto estamos gostando de escrever.  
  
Nota:Cada capítulo, deste em diante, falará da visão de um personagem em um todo da situação.Neste, em especial, será de John Roxton.Os capítulos não serão todos de um personagem, e sim a maior parte deste em relação à fic.  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente - Capítulo Dois  
  
"São os filhos e filhas da saudade da vida por sí mesma."  
  
Khalil Gibran Khalil – 'O Profeta'  
  
Amanhece mais um dia no platô. O clima de harmonia e de renovação que seria típico da situação em que se encontram os exploradores, não aparece com clareza.  
  
Verônica, apesar das opiniões diversas sobre sua atitude, instalou Thomy, o mais novo integrante da casa da árvore em seus aposentos, tirando algumas coisas suas que não lhe serviam há muito tempo, dando lugar a um cesto improvisado, o mesmo que usara antes para o bebê.  
  
Utilizando a imaginação, acrescentou algumas coisas ao "cantinho do Thomy" como ela mesma chamava, coisas de quando era criança, e que guardava com muito carinho. Alguns brinquedos que ainda estavam bem conservados e alguns ainda de quando era um bebê além do leão Edward que ela adorava e que aos 10 anos foi seu companheiro quando seus pais desapareceram. O que queria era deixar só o essencial de suas próprias coisas.  
  
Durante dois dias Roxton observou secretamente a amiga arrumar tudo com cuidado. Até Malone evitava entrar lá. Era como se aquele lugar tivesse se transformado no refugio de mãe e filho.  
  
Quando pensava não estar sendo observada, John prestava atenção em como a rotina, principalmente a matinal, mudara depois da vinda do bebê. Verônica tinha agora hábitos noturnos.Entrava e saia do quarto, hora com uma garrafa pequena de leite quente para o bebê, hora com panos e água quente. Por mais que ficasse a noite toda acordada, e ficava, ela não se cansava, sua dedicação para com o bebê era admirável, coisa que Summerlee notou muito bem. Mas outra coisa notável foi o choro que muita das vezes faziam da noite, dia na casa da árvore.Estavam agitados e as noites mal dormidas em função do barulho fazia o clima por lá ficar ainda mais tenso.  
  
Ninguém falava nada, nem sequer uma palavra que fosse considerada uma reclamação. Também não era necessário, era só reparar as olheiras de Challenger, ou os olhos cansados de Arthur, até mesmo o mau humor mais aflorado do que nunca em Marguerite.  
  
Roxton estava sozinho de madrugada, na sala. Estava sem sono e decidiu folhear um livro, pra quem sabe, o sono viesse.De pernas apoiadas em uma cadeira, cruzadas, uma mão segurando a cabeça e a outra no livro, ele olhava Verônica de rabo de olho.  
  
"Já é tarde da noite e não consigo dormir. Tento ler, mas não consigo me concentrar. Verônica levantou e nem me viu aqui. Foi para a cozinha e preparou alimento para a criança. Um lado da minha mente me diz que devo ser cavalheiro e ajuda-la. Mas alguma coisa me impede e eu fico aqui, observando seu esforço sem saber como devo agir".  
  
E durante esses dois dias Roxton desaparecia por horas sem que ninguém soubesse aonde ia.  
  
"Verônica está e ao mesmo tempo, não está sozinha nessa. Não posso ficar de braços cruzados diante desta situação tão delicada. Ela e o bebê precisam de apoio. Eles precisam de ajuda... Por outro lado... Droga, ela só queria ajudar, foi humana sua atitude. Ela arriscou a própria vida tantas vezes por nós e quase nunca demos os agradecimentos que ela merece. Será que ela não pode salvar outras vidas, além das nossas? Ela salvou a vida do bebê e não esperou nada em troca de nós, amigos, porém, teve uma péssima recepção por parte de todos. Todos, sem exceção. Mesmo eu a julguei, mas somente no primeiro. Horas depois deste acontecido, eu repenso sobre minha atitude e vejo, que nada é o que parece ser quando você enxerga com os olhos do corpo e não os do coração. Não foi a atitude certa, porém eu não estou contra a ela. E nunca vou estar... E lá vem ela, pela décima ou vigésima vez, saindo do quarto e voltando a cozinha. Seu olhar está tão perdido e ela tão concentrada que nem me notou mais uma vez.Ouço o choro do bebê.Realmente, sua dedicação é cativante, é de emocionar..."  
  
Até mesmo Marguerite ele tentou evitar que o acompanhasse.  
  
Ao entardecer do terceiro dia Roxton apareceu com um berço que estivera fazendo escondido na mata, sem que Verônica ou os outros o vissem, entrou no quarto substituindo o pequenino cesto pelo artesanal berço onde arrumou com cuidado alguns forros que serviriam como colchão.Foi uma forma discreta e carinhosa de mostrar seu apoio à amiga e ao pequeno Thomy. Havia um bilhete sem assinatura que estava no berço e que ao ler, Verônica se emocionou. A garota da selva era forte, mas estar sozinha com o bebê era algo diferente em sua vida.E saber que alguém a apoiava era maravilhoso, mesmo que fosse só uma pessoa. E ao passar por Roxton ela deu um sorriso triste em agradecimento ao que o caçador respondeu com um leve aceno da cabeça.  
  
Só depois de alguns dias, ao entrar no quarto de Verônica, Marguerite descobriu e logo tocou no assunto no jantar.  
  
"Hum... Parece que a cruz vermelha veio até o platô..." Ela comentou irritada tomando mais um gole de vinho.  
  
Os outros olharam para ela não entendendo a situação. John, por incrível que parecesse, percebeu o tom de cinismo na voz de Marguerite e desconfiou que ela tivesse descoberto o berço.  
  
"Como?" Indagou Verônica.  
  
"Ora, Verônica, você não sabe?" Ela a encarou com um sorrisinho e Verônica a observou meio de lado.  
  
"Fale logo, Marguerite..." Malone se adiantou.  
  
Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. "Parece que, um bem-feitor... Que parece ter nome e sobrenome, deu um berço para o macaquinho... É, está no quarto de Verônica, mas seja quem for, eu vou descobrir...".  
  
Challenger parou de comer e trocou olhares entre Verônica e Marguerite.  
  
Verônica se levantou e ia tirar satisfações com Marguerite, mas Malone a segurou pelo braço que ela puxou se soltando.  
  
"Perdi o apetite..." Disse indo para o quarto.  
  
Antes de fechar a porta, Marguerite provocou. "Esqueceu a banana para a aberraçãozinha...". Balançou a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente. A porta bateu com violência.  
  
"Marguerite, não podia esperar até que Verônica acabasse o jantar?" Challenger a encarou e continuou a comer em seguida.  
  
"Terminar?" John se irritou "Como assim? Podia ter provocado Verônica se fosse depois do jantar? Que é isso, Challenger!".  
  
Malone encarou Marguerite com raiva e também deixou a mesa.  
  
"Como pôde fazer isso, Marguerite?" John se levantou e ela olhou para os olhos dele.  
  
"Eu não fiz nada, Roxton, e cuide da sua vida...".  
  
"Quem devia cuidar da sua vida é você!... Você é a pessoa mais repugnante que eu já conheci, Marguerite..." Ele se afastou, mas depois se virou para ela novamente. "Parabéns, você fez com que todos perdessem o apetite..." E foi para seu quarto.  
  
"Acho que descobrimos o bem-feitor...". Ela arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e bebeu mais um pouco de vinho.  
  
Ao notar que Summerlee a observava, ela parou de comer. "O que é, também vai me criticar? Vai brigar comigo?". Ela cruzou os braços.  
  
Summerlee somente balançou a cabeça. "Estou muito triste com você, Marguerite... Não devia ter comentado aquilo, principalmente na presença de Verônica...". Ele delicadamente afastou o prato de perto e se levantou, também se dirigindo aos seus aposentos.  
  
Quando ia subindo as escadas, virou-se novamente. "Lembre-se que a pior coisa para um ser humano é a rejeição, minha cara... Mais do que ninguém, você deveria saber disso".  
  
Marguerite virou-se lentamente para a mesa e encontrou Challenger acabando de jantar, sem dizer uma palavra.  
  
"Boa noite, Marguerite..." Ele se levantou, mas Marguerite não escutou o que ele disse, as palavras do botânico ainda soavam em seus ouvidos, fazendo-a lembrar-se de coisas não muito bonitas de sua infância.  
  
Verônica estava sentada ao lado do berço. As mãos sob o queixo e os olhos quase se fechando, sinais visíveis de cansaço. Sem contar as dores pelo corpo. Mas ela estava feliz. Apesar de tudo e de todos, estava feliz. Soube que alguém estava a seu lado: um berço não é coisa fácil de se fazer. Ela olhava com carinho para o bebê, que dormia tranqüilo. "Thomy estando tranqüilo eu também estou..." Sorriu.  
  
Duas batidas leves na porta a fizeram voltar a realidade.  
  
"Quem é?".  
  
"Sou eu, Ned... Posso entrar?".  
  
Ela se levantou e abriu a porta. "Claro..."  
  
Ele entrou e devagar, foi em direção ao berço. "Como ele está?"  
  
"Está melhor, as cólicas passaram..."  
  
Malone observou o menino, mas logo se afastou. "Verônica, se quiser ajuda para cuidar dele, eu posso...".  
  
"Não Ned, tudo bem... Eu estou bem assim...".  
  
Ele suspirou e olhou mais uma vez o bebê. "Tem certeza?".  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim, não tem problema... Obrigada..."  
  
"Bem... Então, se precisar de mim..."  
  
"Chamarei, prometo..."  
  
Ele sorriu discretamente e saiu do quarto. Verônica o acompanhou até a porta e voltou a sentar-se ao lado do berço.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente. Pegou o menino nos braços recostando-se da cama e observando-o dormir.  
  
"... Acho que os outros não vão aceitar você, Thomy..." Pensou "Eles estão muito ocupados com seus problemas... Não tem tempo para você, meu amor... Mas fique tranqüilo... Estarei sempre aqui, cuidando e protegendo você... de todo, que quiserem lhe fazer algum mal... Eles irão ver que nós somos mais fortes do que eles todos juntos, meu pequeno... Eles vão ver...".  
  
Repetia para si mesma enquanto acariciava a cabeça do bebê para finalmente ela própria deitar a seu lado e dormir profundamente.  
  
John caminhava pela floresta. Estava muito pensativo e os últimos acontecimentos na casa da árvore estavam deixando o caçador atordoado. Não por mal, pois ele queria ajudar.  
  
"Eles nunca estiveram tão desunidos assim antes... O que está acontecendo?... Não é difícil aceitar um bebê... pra mim é um bebê como qualquer outro, mas... Não sei como lidar com isso...".  
  
Lentamente, ele se aproximou de um rio, abaixou-se e se refrescou um pouco. Bebeu da água gelada. Tirou o chapéu e se abanou. "Como está quente hoje..." Ele olhava para todos os lados verificando sua segurança. Estava tudo calmo. "Acho que todos os animais estão se refrescando, tirando o dia de folga..."  
  
O dia estava insuportavelmente quente, muito abafado.  
  
Na casa da árvore, Challenger estava no laboratório. Malone e Summerlee estavam conversando em voz baixa na sacada, enquanto Marguerite verificava algumas pedras que achara perto de uma cachoeira à pedido de Challenger, estava as estudando melhor.  
  
Ela balançou um pouco a camisa. "Já chega, vou tomar outro banho..." Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. A porta estava fechada. "Ah, essa é boa...". Ela levantou as mãos e encostou ao lado, esperando impaciente.  
  
Ela ouviu risos. Risos vindos do banheiro. Risos de Verônica. Ela pensou estar delirando por causa do calor intenso, mas ouviu novamente, deixando- se relaxar embalada pelos sons que vinham lá de dentro.  
  
Encostou o ouvido cuidadosamente na porta do banheiro.  
  
Do outro lado da porta, estava Verônica, dando banho em Thomy.  
  
Ele estava sentado em uma grande bacia de madeira que servia para lavar roupas. Agora, era a banheira de Thomy.  
  
Ele balançava as perninhas e respingava água para todo lado.Verônica se divertia e cada olhada mais prolongada que ela dava para o bebê, ele sorria para ela e balançava as pernas novamente, molhando tudo.  
  
O banho tinha acabado e Thomy reclamou por ter saído da água. Verônica sorriu, enrolou-o em uma toalha e saiu do banheiro.  
  
Ainda pôde ver um vulto se afastando que reconheceu como sendo Marguerite.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  



	3. Eles vêm através de vós mas, não de vós

Agradecimentos / Thanks :  
  
Beijos especiais pra Nay, Kistis, Taiza, Vanessa Reinehr, Mary, Rosa, Bettin.Agradecemos mais uma vez por terem lido e deixado Review, o que é mais uma vez, um diferencial que nos impulsiona positivamente para continuar essa fic!   
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente - Capítulo Três  
  
"Eles vêm através de vós mas, não de vós."  
  
Khalil Gibran Khalil – 'O Profeta'  
  
Marguerite saiu o mais rápido possível. Não queria que Verônica visse que de alguma forma seu interesse pelo menino havia sido despertado, mesmo que apenas por um instante. Um interesse cuja origem ela mesma desconhecia. Sorriu para si mesma. "Verônica está com muitos problemas para ficar rindo por aí com aquele macaquinho...".  
  
Marguerite resolveu voltar para o seu quarto e deteve-se ao passar em frente ao espelho. "Você não está com ciúmes, está?". Questionou-se sorrindo, não acreditando em seus próprios pensamentos e balançando a cabeça. "Claro que não! No máximo... Inveja... Isso, inveja... Inveja de... Inveja de tomar banho em paz... Imagina, um macaquinho consegue e Marguerite Krux, não!" Torcendo o nariz, Marguerite ainda permaneceu algum tempo caminhando pelo quarto. Inquieta, sentou-se na cama. Olhou em direção à varanda, esperando ouvir algum barulho dos dois. "Será que alguém me viu? Está tudo tão silencioso...".  
  
Vencida pela curiosidade a herdeira levantou-se indo até o quarto de Verônica onde, atenta, prestou atenção aos sons que vinham lá de dentro. "Hum... Do que eles tanto riem? Não tem importância, Marguerite, seja o que for que estiver acontecendo lá dentro, é pura idiotice... O que tem de engraçado em ver um macaquinho tomar banho ou dar banho em um?..."  
  
Marguerite se assustou ao perceber que os dois estavam saindo e rapidamente fingiu voltar sua atenção para uma peça do artesanato Zanga pendurado em um dos troncos de fixação da casa da árvore no mesmo instante que Verônica saia com Thomy já vestido com um macacão azul curto e sem mangas que havia lhe pertencido quando tinha um pouco mais idade do que aparentava o menino levando-a a supor que Thomy crescia mais rápido. Usou um pedaço largo de tecido para fazer uma tipóia que amarrara em seus ombros e onde colocou Thomy de modo que o garoto pudesse ser carregado de modo firme e seguro, ainda que confortável e que ela pudesse ter os braços e mãos livres. E o garoto também pareceu gostar da posição em que estava. Podia olhar praticamente tudo a sua volta e olhar direto para Verônica que sempre correspondia a seus gracejos. "Passa logo, Verônica, anda!" pensou Marguerite olhando de rabo de olho. E como se Verônica ouvisse seus pensamentos, ela olhou para a herdeira rapidamente sem dizer nada e pegando uma sacola com alguns mantimentos desceu direto pelo elevador com o menino. "Hora de passear e encher a pancinha do macaquinho?" Pensou sarcasticamente. Tentando assegurar-se de que não estava sendo observada, Marguerite Krux olhou para trás dando um passo na direção oposta batendo em algo. Virou-se rapidamente para encontrando-se colada ao tórax de John Roxton que de braços cruzados observa-a com atenção. Ela desviou o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo para trás. "Como sempre, você no meu caminho...".  
  
"Precisa de ajuda, Marguerite?" perguntou Roxton quase irônico interrompendo os pensamentos dela.  
  
"Preciso que saia da minha frente!... Não, não vou dizer isso, não...".  
  
"Está passando bem, Marguerite? Nem me deu uma má resposta...".  
  
"Estou bem, John" disse ela com um sorriso forçado "Obrigada por se preocupar. Agora, quer me dar licença?".  
  
"Por que eu disse isso? Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações, John Roxton... Esse homem rude comigo... tão grosso, tão arrogante, tão forte... tão... Marguerite, você está delirando, talvez esteja doente sim...".  
  
Com um discreto sorriso John a reverenciou como se faz a realeza. Marguerite o olhou como se fosse a própria, e empinando o nariz, seguiu para a sala.  
  
Roxton acompanhou seus passos e ela percebeu, virando-se bruscamente e encarando o caçador. "O que você quer, John Roxton?".  
  
"Na verdade tenho um serviço para você".  
  
"Era só o que me faltava!" Ela olhou intrigada. "Fale logo...".  
  
"Venha cá" respondeu ele pegando a herdeira pela mão e levando-a até o seu quarto. Marguerite lutava contra sua própria vontade, de vez em quando olhando para trás a procura de Verônica e Thomy.  
  
Roxton abriu uma caixa de madeira.  
  
"Esses são tecidos que peguei nas coisas da expedição. Você vai fazer alguns lençóis e roupinhas para o bebê".  
  
"Como você se atreve a me dar ordens? E para que um macaco precisaria de roupas?".  
  
"Olha a má-criação, menina Marguerite..." disse Roxton com o dedo apontado para ela como um pai censurando o filho.  
  
"Preste atenção. Não estou dando a mínima para o que você está pensando. E não estou pedindo...".  
  
"Roxton..." Ela interrompe. "Hoje não, tá?".  
  
Marguerite saiu do quarto quando ouviu o caçador retrucar rapidamente. "Tem certeza?".  
  
"Certeza de que não estou a fim de jogar conversa fora com você hoje? Sim, tenho total e plena certeza!". Deu um sorrisinho que o deixou queimando de raiva. Mas decidindo não fazer o jogo dela e mostrar quem estava dando as cartas por ali ele falou:  
  
"O café está acabando. Então ou você costura ou não vou torrar mais nenhum grão de café...".  
  
"Challenger ou Malone podem torrar os grãos...".  
  
"... É, acho que eles poderiam torrar os grãos sim... SE soubessem onde estão...".  
  
"O que você fez? "assustou-se ela.  
  
"Eu escondi. E daqui por diante, só haverá café na casa da árvore quando e se eu quiser e eu digo que, enquanto você não costurar, srta. Marguerite Krux, nada de café para você..." Calmamente John completou o que queria dizer à herdeira, que agora era quem estava furiosa.  
  
"O que é isso, chantagem? Tortura?". Marguerite perguntou agressiva incomodada com expressão calma de Roxton.  
  
"Pode chamar do que quiser...".  
  
"Challenger não vai gostar nada de saber que você está no ajudando Verônica e o macaquinho...".  
  
Roxton avançou colocando o dedo na cara de Marguerite, e firmemente prosseguiu. "É Thomy... E se você contar a alguém sobre isso, vai ficar sem café também. Apenas costure e me entregue as peças. Do resto, cuido eu". O caçador saiu, deixando Marguerite mais irritada ainda. "Droga, tudo por causa deste macaco imbecil!".  
  
Desde que tomara para si a responsabilidade do menino, Verônica tentava lembrar-se do que havia observado na criação das crianças de outras tribos, especialmente das Amazonas e dos Zangas com quem tivera maior contato além de suas próprias lembranças e de como seus pais a educavam. Decidiu que criar uma rotina diária ajudaria a tornar tudo mais fácil e eficiente. Nos primeiros dois dias havia se desgastado muito tentando atender o menino da melhor forma possível e isso a fez perceber que se não mudasse a forma de conduzir a situação, breve não conseguiria mais cuidar do bebê. E nessa rotina havia incluído um passeio no meio da tarde onde aproveitando o calor estendia uma toalha grande à sombra de uma árvore e ficavam ali os dois ali brincando. Ao mesmo tempo era um dos momentos em que permaneciam longe dos olhares curiosos dos moradores da casa da árvore. Ela sabia que em breve teria que saber mais a respeito de Thomy para poder decidir quais as necessidades dele, mas queria adiar esse momento. Além do mais, o que a princípio deveria ter sido apenas o salvamento de alguém que precisava de ajuda, tomava proporções cada vez maiores e inesperadas.  
  
Os guardas corriam atrás da menina que esperta conhecia todos as ruas da cidade. Escondia-se com facilidade quando queria, até o dia em que foi pega e arrastada pelas ruas sendo puxada pelo braço, ainda que tentando resistir. Cometera o erro de querer andar entre as pessoas mais ricas e refinadas de Londres e alguém tão fora dos padrões como ela, jamais seria bem recebida por eles. "Bando de aristocratas, que todos ardam no inferno!" Pensava a jovem se escondendo em um beco, olhando ao mesmo tempo uma festa requintada do outro lado do quarteirão. "Algum dia ainda serei um deles... Juro por meus pais..." Ela parou "Se algum dia eu os tive. Bem Marguerite... Você conseguiu... Cercada de riquezas e jóias reluzentes que poderia fazer um cego enxergar, meu Deus! Estou entre eles, mas não me sinto um deles... por mais que este vestido caro, este chapéu lindo, e minhas jóias também brilhantes, não sou e nunca serei um deles... Não quero ser...".  
  
"Jamais, jamais..." Sussurrou Marguerite acordando sobressaltada. Aquele sonho a perseguira por boa parte da vida, mas há muito isso não acontecia. Por que agora? Levantou-se e repentinamente deu-se conta de que tudo estava estranhamente quieto como a muito não acontecia. Foi até o quarto de Verônica e olhando por uma fresta constatou que a loira e o garoto dormiam profundamente. Seguiu para a cozinha onde se sentou à mesa bebendo um pouco de água. Lembrou do sonho e pensou em Thomy com amargura. "É para isso que você serve, garotinho? Para trazer lembranças que eu enterrei há muito tempo? Será que somos tão parecidos assim?" uma lágrima caiu lentamente pelo seu rosto. "Não, não somos. A duras penas deixei essa parte da minha vida para trás e você não vai trazê-la de volta... nem você e nem ninguém".  
  
Pela manhã Roxton estava terminando de abotoar a camisa quando foi surpreendido por uma irritada Marguerite invadindo seu quarto com as peças de roupa prontas que ela jogou em seu colo.  
  
"Pronto. Era isso que você queria 'My Lorde'?".  
  
Roxton abriu as peças observando-as com cuidado.  
  
"Muito bem... Mas...".  
  
"... Mas o que?" ela irritou-se ainda mais..  
  
Ele conferiu com olhar crítico uma vez mais o trabalho feito pela herdeira, que virou-se furiosa começando a sair.  
  
"Hum..." Resmundou Roxton fazendo com que ela voltasse para trás desconfiada.  
  
"Hum o que?". Como ele nada disse ela se irritou ainda mais "Esse "hum" aí é bom ou ruim?".  
  
"Depende... olha aqui.............. essa bainha não está bem feita.... essa outra costura não está bem acabada...." – mentiu Roxton sabendo que a habilidade de Marguerite era inquestionável, mesmo que ela fizesse com má vontade.  
  
"HÁ HÁ!" Ela bateu duas palmas colocando as mãos na cintura em seguida. John continuou calmamente.  
  
"Marguerite... não são roupas para você, são roupas para um bebê... mais carinho e vê se bota algum desenho ou algum bordado aí... e bem feito... senão volta tudo outra vez...e nada de café".  
  
Grunhindo Marguerite pegou todas as peças e saiu batendo o pé, mas antes de sumir das vistas de Roxton, ela ainda olhou para ele como se pedisse piedade. Mas John manteve sua postura e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela rodou os olhos e saiu batendo o pé outra vez, mais agora quase chorando com ódio daquele homem.  
  
E assim que Marguerite sumiu de suas vistas, Roxton riu, e muito.  
  
O bebê resmungou e Verônica voltou à realidade. "Já vou preparar seu leitinho, amorzinho...". Sorriu e foi em direção à cozinha. Por um instante observou a criança em seu colo, sentado em sua cintura. Ele sorriu parecendo ter entendido o que ela havia dito e a jovem retribuiu. "Obrigado por esperar pequeno!".  
  
Colocou o leite da cabra que misturou com um pouco de água em uma vasilha no fogo. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se embalando o menino em seu colo.  
  
O bebê começou a ficar impaciente. "O que foi, Thomy? O seu leitinho já vai ficar pronto...você está com cólicas outra vez?". Como se procurasse alguma coisa não parava com o rostinho, e as mãozinhas. De repente ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco quando repousou as pequeninas mãos no seio da jovem.O rosto de Thomy, agora procurava sob a blusa de couro, seu alimento. Inicialmente ela não reagiu, e depois pensou que o cheiro do leite aguçara a fome de Thomy. Mas logo viu que o bebê estava mesmo era procurando seu seio para se alimentar.  
  
Foi então que ela se desesperou. "Thomy, não posso te oferecer nada daqui...". Os olhos cheios d'água olhavam para a criança que ameaçava chorar também. Verônica o afastou de si, abraçando-o com carinho. As lágrimas não puderam ser contidas, nem as delas e nem as do bebê, que pareceu entender o que ela havia dito.  
  
"Juro que eu faria qualquer coisa para que você se alimentasse de mim... daria minha vida por você, pequenino... Mas... eu não posso te dar mais que carinho e abrigo...".As lágrimas desciam livremente, e ela se sentiu mais inútil do que nunca.  
  
Não tentava fazer o bebê parar de chorar, o choro dele era um lamento, era um choro diferente, como se o bebê pressentisse que aquela não era a sua mãe verdadeira.  
  
"Verônica! Que cheiro é esse?" Roxton chegou farejando algo diferente na cozinha.  
  
Com os olhos vermelhos ela, olhou para John lembrando-se finalmente do leite, já derramado. Fez menção de levantar mas Roxton a impediu colocando gentilmente a mão em seu ombro. Sorrindo ele percebeu seu rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas. "Agora não adianta chorar pelo leito derramado..." Os dois sorriram como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Jogando água o caçador apagou o fogo olhando para Verônica que lhe agradecia com o olhar para abaixar a cabeça em seguida. Alguém a vira fraquejar e ela não estava acostumada a isso  
  
John abaixou-se diante dela e com carinho, colocou o dedo sob seu queixo erguendo sua cabeça..  
  
"Por favor,... Não conte a ninguém que me viu... eu confio em você, Roxton...". A voz magoada e entrecortada partiu o coração do homem. As lágrimas dançavam nas pálpebras da jovem que pedia, quase implorava por sigilo. John nunca tinha visto sua amiga tão frágil. Na verdade não sabia que ela podia ser frágil.  
  
"Pode confiar em mim... você sabe...".  
  
Um sorriso tímido nasceu nos lábios de Verônica. "Obrigada...".  
  
"Verônica, você tem que sorrir, apesar de tudo que está acontecendo... Lembre-se que tudo que a mãe sente, passa para o bebê... e não quer que Thomy sinta tristeza, quer?".  
  
Verônica surpreendeu-se. "Mãe?".  
  
"Há várias formas de ser uma mãe, há várias pessoas que são mais do que mães... Sabe disso... Você está se saindo muito bem, não duvide. Sua atitude foi digna, corajosa e muito humana. Sua mãe teria orgulho de você."  
  
Os olhos de Verônica umedeceram-se diante da lembrança da mãe. "Acha mesmo, Roxton?"  
  
"Não tenho dúvidas."  
  
Verônica suspirou. Olhou para o bebê agora quietinho em seu colo. Quase cerrando os olhos com sono, e ele já tinha se acostumado ao cheiro. Verônica percebia agora porque estava agitado.  
  
"Viu como está mais calminho agora?" John cochichou. "Não disse que você se acalmando ele também se acalma...".  
  
Ela sorriu e passou carinhosamente a mão na cabecinha de Thomy, que acabara de fechar completamente os olhos.  
  
"Acho que ele não vai querer o leite agora..." Ela disse um pouco mais animada.  
  
John sorriu e antes de se levantar, deu um terno beijo na testa da jovem, que fechou os olhos, aliviada por ter um amigo como ele por perto.  
  
Ao ouvir o barulho do elevador Verônica enxugou rapidamente o rosto ainda molhado, enquanto Roxton pegava a caneca de leite suja no fogão.  
  
Challenger e Malone desceram do elevador carregando alguns pássaros abatidos na caçada.  
  
"Bela caçada, rapazes" – sorriu Roxton ajudando Challenger com as aves que foram colocadas em uma bacia vazia. – "Vou achar Marguerite e ver se ela quer fazer companhia a esse velho caçador em um passeio." – disse isso e saiu.  
  
"Boa tarde, Verônica" disse Challenger formalmente. Desde que o menino se tornara morador da casa da árvore eles não trocavam mais do que poucas e constrangidas palavras. Ambos sabiam que teriam que discutir seus pontos de vista, mas nenhum deles estava preparado e antecipar isso só iria magoá-los ainda mais.  
  
"Boa tarde, Challenger...".  
  
"Vou estar em meu laboratório..." o cientista saiu sem olhar para o garoto, e nem para ela.  
  
. "Como você está?" Malone sentou-se ao lado dela com uma preocupação que Verônica sabia ser genuína e sincera.  
  
"Estou bem, Ned...".  
  
"Eu queria conversar uma coisa com você" Verônica olhou surpresa para o rapaz, que falava em tom baixo.  
  
"Eu sei que não tenho lhe dado o apoio que você precisa, merece e espera de mim, mas..." Verônica interrompeu.  
  
"Eu não espero nada de ninguém, Ned, nunca esperei...". Ele percebeu o tom de angústia em sua voz.  
  
"Sei que não. Só que eu não sei como lidar com essa situação... Eu realmente gosto muito de você, mas é tudo tão diferente e estranho que não sei como devo agir... E é justamente por gostar tanto de você que não quero tomar alguma posição na qual você sinta que não estou confortável... Prefiro não me aproximar de você, enquanto tiver qualquer dúvida sobre o que sinto em relação ao Thomy. Não seria justo... E não quero cometer os mesmos erros que Challenger cometeu...".  
  
Verônica passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto bem barbeado do rapaz que fechou os olhos. Queria abraçá-la e beija-la naquele instante. Verônica beijou-lhe levemente os lábios por segundos que lhe pareceram intermináveis.  
  
"Vou esperar você decidir, Ned... Seja o que for...". Afagando seu rosto mais uma vez ela sorriu para ele, e levantou-se com cuidado, indo para o seu quarto repousar Thomy no berço.  
  
Sozinho Ned Malone dirigiu-se a sacada. Com um olhar distante observou a noite escura do platô e começou a escrever no diário:  
  
"Vim como observador mas nunca poderia imaginar ver-me tão envolvido emocionalmente com aquilo que deveria retratar. Mas antes que eu tome qualquer decisão que envolva outra pessoa tenho que resolver as coisas dentro de mim mesmo..."  
  
CONTINUA... 


	4. Embora vivam convosco, não vos pertencem

Se Tudo Fosse Diferente - Capítulo Quatro  
  
"Embora vivam convosco, não vos pertencem."  
  
Khalil Gibran Khalil – 'O Profeta'  
  
.......................................................................  
  
"... mas muitas vezes, a convivência é tão ou mais difícil que a sobrevivência... Por falar neste assunto que conheço tão bem quanto os meus amigos aqui, o nosso novo morador, Thomy, esteve muito calmo esta noite. Pergunto eu, teria tido Verônica muito trabalho para fazê-lo silenciar-se ou ele realmente está mais calmo e acostumado? Não saberia dizer quais das duas opções estão certas, até porque a cada minuto em minha mente surgem outras questões. Vejo e ouço muitas coisas que alguns dizem sobre essa real e muito delicada situação, que às vezes fico muito confuso, em quem confiar ou em quem acreditar. Chego ao estágio da insegurança e infelizmente, passo isso através de minhas ações, principalmente para com Verônica que é a parte mais fraca e mais forte em meu coração. Acho que a imparcialidade resolveria esses pequenos conflitos entre nós".  
  
Malone fechou o diário com um olhar triste, Não sabia o que fazer nem com quem podia conversar a respeito. Verônica certamente o escutaria com atenção, mas ela não lhe daria conselhos de como agir ou não nessa situação. Nem ela mesma sabia como fazê-lo.  
  
Sua visão deste acontecimento era tão diferente, tão distinta que ele não sabia nem como agir com os outros.Às vezes ficava olhando para todos eles durante os jantar, e via que cada um observava o outro, como se fosse uma competição de alguma coisa, e que todos estavam sendo vigiados, assim qualquer falha poderiam ganhar o jogo.Ele se sentia um jogador em um jogo infinito e interminável.  
  
"Se você correr o raptor te pega e se ficar, o T-Rex te come..." Pensou tentando se animar.Mas o que apenas conseguiu foi ter outro modo de ver esta situação, que ele já estava saturado.  
  
"Marguerite me acha um fraco, Challenger me acha inseguro, Roxton me acha um garoto e não consigo me aproximar dele para conversas mais sérias".  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
Desde que Verônica criara sua rotina de passear a tarde com Thomy, Malone sempre saia para pescar quase no mesmo horário. Sabia que o rio ficava perto de onde ela e o menino costumavam passar algumas horas embaixo das árvores. Verônica podia lidar com os perigos, mas queria estar perto caso alguma emergência acontecesse e ele não se sentia bem sabendo que ela estava sozinha com o garoto, sem que ninguém estivesse olhando por eles.Do rio não conseguia enxerga-los, mas ficava atento a qualquer sinal de perigo. A princípio chamava Challenger ou Summerlee para acompanha-lo, mas Challenger estava sempre muito ocupado e Summerlee tornou-se seu companheiro das tardes de pesca.  
  
De longe, sempre arranjava uma forma de dar uma espiada em Verônica e a criança ficando mais um pouco para ver se estavam realmente bem. Não permanecia por muito tempo e nem queria, pois achava que este era um momento de privacidade entre eles, algo especial que não poderia ser interrompido.  
  
Em uma das inúmeras tardes Malone notou que o garoto já conseguira sentar- se sem a ajuda dela.E que com a pouca idade, engatinhava pela toalha atrás de suas bolinhas de brinquedo e era muito rápido. E quando ele se afastava um pouco, Verônica o agarrava pelo tornozelo puxando-o para perto dela enquanto ambos gargalhavam. E esperando que ela continuasse a brincadeira, ele olhava para ela e engatinhava para longe. "Você é bem esperto."  
  
"O que disse Malone?". Ned estava tão entretido que nem percebeu que pensava em voz alta.  
  
"Nada professor..." Virou-se sorrindo para o amigo "... Vamos. Os peixes estão nos esperando...".  
  
Na beira do rio, algum tempo depois Summerlee dirigiu-se a Malone, "Não me leve a mal Malone, mas posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?".  
  
"Claro... Algum problema professor?".  
  
"Há semanas temos vindo aqui, dar banho nas minhocas porque como todos nós sabemos, é o lugar onde existem menos peixes neste rio...".  
  
Malone olhou para o professor rapidamente, parecendo saber o que viria a seguir. "Sei..." Retrucou Ned aparentando curiosidade.  
  
"... eu lhe pergunto meu jovem, por que?" - Malone olhou para Summerlee certo de que o sábio professor já sabia a resposta.  
  
"O senhor sabe, não sabe?".  
  
"Só queria confirmar..." Summerllee sentou-se na beira do rio com Malone a seu lado.  
  
"Você gosta dela não gosta Ned?".  
  
O rapaz hesitou em falar, mas sabia que o professor também já lhe confiara um segredo antes.  
  
"Mais do que eu poderia imaginar professor...".  
  
"Então meu jovem, não perca tempo. Você sabe que ela precisa de você mais do que nunca neste momento, porque não revela isto a ela?".  
  
"Eu ia professor...".  
  
"E por que esse 'ia'? Não vai mais?".  
  
"Acho que agora ela tem outras preocupações, eu seria apenas mais uma dor de cabeça".  
  
"Creio que você seria de grande ajuda para ela, emocionalmente também Ned...".  
  
"Acho que fisguei um!" - Malone tentou desconversar e Summerlee ficou observando. "Vamos professor, me ajude, esse parece ser um dos grandes!".  
  
"Deixe-o ir Malone, Não é disso que você precisa agora".  
  
Malone largou a vara de pesca e baixou a cabeça sabendo que Summerllee tinha razão.  
  
"Eu gosto muito dela, mas não tenho certeza de conseguir aceitar... Thomy...".  
  
"Você acha que não conseguiria aceitar esta criança em especial ou uma criança no relacionamento de vocês?".  
  
"Não é isso professor. Em Londres haviam aqueles shows de aberrações no circo... Thomy vindo dos homens macacos não seria também uma aberração?... Me perdoe usar esta palavra, mas não me acostumo com a idéia de ele ser...".  
  
"... diferente? Não acredito que esteja fazendo uma comparação dessas Ned. Thomy pelo que fiquei sabendo está longe de ser uma aberração, ele pode ser a evolução para a espécie humana...".  
  
"Não sei se estou pronto para aceita-lo... Mas, ouça professor. Ao mesmo tempo eu o vejo com Verônica, e ele está crescendo forte e saudável, e aprende rápido, e. como ele é carinhoso e meigo... Em segundos essas idéias e contradições somem da minha mente, e só consigo enxergar um pequeno molequinho crescendo como qualquer outra criança normal da idade dele...".  
  
Summerlle compreendia um pouco do que se passava na cabeça do jovem jornalista. Estava confuso, o que era uma coisa normal. Via os dois lados da questão, achando que por isso, tinha idéias tão conflitantes. Ele tinha aprendido a ver aquela situação de um modo crítico, e ao mesmo tempo, humana.  
  
"Pelo que observei Malone, Verônica está pronta a aceita-lo em sua vida e na de Thomy. Mas cuidado. Pode chegar o dia em que você não mais possa ser aceito nas vidas de ambos. Espero que você não se decida tarde demais, afinal, torço pela felicidade de vocês...".  
  
............................................................................ ................  
  
"Hoje, estranhamente acordei pensando no bebê. Achei isto curioso, e assim que me levantei, vim escrever a respeito. Acho que tive um sonho com ele, não sei... só sei que acordei pensando no garoto. Engraçado, novamente não ouvi nenhum choro. Já se passaram várias semanas, e o menino realmente parece ter se acostumado com tudo por aqui. Pensei que ele iria demorar mais para se acostumar, pois como nós quando aqui chegamos, foram bem mais do que semanas, por assim dizer, que nos acostumamos e ficamos à vontade, embora as vezes eu ainda tenha dúvida de que realmente tenhamos nos acostumados a estar tão longe de casa. Bem, agora vou tomar meu café e mais tarde continuar a ler um dos diários dos pais de Verônica".  
  
............................................................................ ........................  
  
Sentado em uma cadeira na sala, Malone baixou o livro que estava lendo e a chegada de Verônica com Thomy na cozinha para começar a fazer o jantar o fez distrair-se. Há muito tinham dividido as tarefas de forma que, entre outras coisas, a cada dia um deles ficasse responsável pelas refeições do grupo.  
  
"Acho que não escolhi a melhor hora para ler...".  
  
Verônica colocou o menino em uma cadeirinha alta, mais uma vez cortesia de Lord John Roxton que se revelara um marceneiro habilidoso, e passou a cinta para mantê-lo seguro.Voltou-se para o fogão e começou a preparar o jantar.De vez em quando se virava para ver como estava o menino. E observava Ned também, que trocava olhares entre ela e o bebê.  
  
Thomy alcançou uma colher de pau em cima da mesa e começou a batê-la na mesinha em sua cadeira.  
  
"Ei pequeno, isto não é um brinquedo..." Verônica virou-se ao ouvir o barulho, aproximou e tirou a colher das mãos do menino com uma certa dificuldade. "Você está muito forte rapazinho, é melhor deixar isto comigo. Vai acabar se machucando..."  
  
Mas assim que ela virou-lhe as costas, ele chorou.Queria a colher de volta.  
  
"Não Thomy, não pode!" Ela pegou um cubo colorido feito de tecido e deu para ele "Isto é brinquedo".O menino esticava as mãos tentando pegar a colher, mas Verônica continuou firme. Thomy jogou o cubo no chão e voltou a chorar.  
  
Ned observava aquela curiosa "guerra". Ninguém podia negar que o garoto podia às vezes ser tão teimoso quanto Verônica. E como um raio, as palavras de Summerllee vieram a sua cabeça.  
  
"Verônica... Eu gostaria de ler e...".  
  
"Eu sei Ned! Desculpe...".  
  
"Não, não é isso... Pode dar a colher para ele assim nós dois, ou melhor, nós três ficamos felizes".  
  
"Ele pode se machucar".  
  
"Eu cuido dele...".  
  
Verônica ficou um pouco surpresa com aquelas palavras, e mais que ela estava o próprio Ned, que só depois levou em conta o que dissera. Mas já estava dito e ele não queria voltar atrás.  
  
"Tem certeza?".  
  
"Tenho... Sim, eu posso olhar... a colh... o Thomy...".  
  
Verônica estranhou, mas resolveu aceitar. "Tudo bem... Se é isso mesmo que você quer."  
  
Ela virou-se sorrindo para si mesma. Ele estava conseguindo cumprir pelo menos o começo que lhe tinha dito antes.  
  
Ned puxou sua cadeira para perto do garoto que recebeu a colher muito sorridente. Deu um sorrisinho rápido para o menino e voltou a ler.Enquanto Thomy voltava a bater o cabo na mesa. E quando Ned resolveu virar a colher fazendo com que o menino pegasse pelo cabo que a virou novamente do outro lado olhando desafiadoramente para Ned que pela segunda vez tomou dele devolvendo-a do lado correto. E mais uma vez Thomy olhou para Ned, mas desta vez ao invés de bater a colher na mesa, ele sorriu para o jornalista.  
  
"Você está querendo me irritar é?" Disse Malone com fingindo estar bravo.  
  
Thomy pareceu entender e soltou uma gargalhada inesperada. Malone riu como a muito não fazia. Verônica virou-se surpresa com as gargalhadas.Custou a acreditar que eram Ned e Thomy que estavam rindo juntos daquela forma tão radiante.  
  
"Olha aqui menino" continuou Malone com o dedo a alguns centímetros do rosto do criança e com olhar falsamente sério. Thomy pegou sua mão e Malone percebeu que aquela era a primeira vez, desde que a criança fora recolhida por Verônica, que eles se tocavam.  
  
Malone sentiu um tremor percorrer sua espinha. O menino continuava balançando seu dedo, sorridente. Verônica parou observando Malone.  
  
Ned olhou para ela confuso e desconsertado. Nunca sua mente e seu coração tinham estado em lados tão opostos.  
  
"Por favor, não tire conclusões precipitadas Verônica...".Pensou consigo mesmo.  
  
"Ned, a lenha está acabando. Será que você poderia pegar um pouco para que eu possa terminar o jantar?".  
  
"Oh... Claro...". Disse ele. Lentamente puxou sua mão da mãozinha de Thomy, mas com carinho experimentou cada toque estranhando as sensações que lhe despertavam.  
  
E por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, Ned percebeu que gostaria de permanecer mais um pouco ali com os dois. Mas achou melhor afastar-se antes que ficasse ainda mais confuso.  
  
Então ele entregou a colher com o lado certo virado para Thomy que deixou assim. "Você aprendeu não é?" Pensou Ned sorrindo e saiu.  
  
Thomy olhou para a colher e virou-a novamente do lado contrário.Bateu e olhou para ver se Ned voltava para consertar. Bateu novamente rápido e começou a gritar, fazendo Verônica olha-lo com severidade. "Thomy, não." o menino parou de gritar e bater mas olhava para os lados e procurava aquele com quem estivera brincando momentos antes. Bateu uma última vez e olhou para Verônica, que se aproximava já esfriando o mingau no pequeno prato. Ela tirou a colher de pau de sua mão e dando-lhe a primeira colherada de mingau. Mesmo comendo menino ele insistia em olhar a procura de Ned que já havia decido.Verônica também viu Ned descer no elevador e abaixou a cabeça.Thomy olhou para ela como se perguntasse: "Por que ele se foi?".  
  
"Ele já foi!" - disse ela para o menino que com a expressão aflita olhava como se quisesse dizer algo.  
  
............................................................................ .....  
  
Malone desceu pelo elevador em direção aos feixes de lenha. Notou que havia grande quantidade de madeira na cozinha. Sorriu ao lembrar-se que Verônica era uma péssima mentirosa. E de repente parou fechando os olhos, afagando sua própria mão, sentindo a ternura com que o garoto o brindara naquele momento mágico entre os dois.  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
Roxton amolava alguns utensílios na base da casa da árvore quando ouviu gritarem seu nome.  
  
"Lord John Roxton" virou-se e viu Marguerite com as mãos na cintura e expressão zangada.  
  
"Marguerite Krux." - sorriu ele cinicamente- " A que devo a honra de ser brindado com tão suave voz chamando meu nome?"  
  
"Você vem comigo" Roxton abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela encarou-o com expressão mais irada ainda e ele parou. Sabia até onde podia brincar com a herdeira e que resolveu não forçar sua sorte.  
  
Marguerite subiu apressadamente até o seu quarto sendo seguida por um curioso caçador.  
  
Entraram e ela ordenou. "Feche a porta Roxton".  
  
"Marguerite, embora eu adore a idéia, o que vão pensar de você tentando me seduzir a luz do dia?".  
  
"Cale a boca droga..." Abaixou-se abrindo um baú a sua frente e tirou algumas peças cuidadosamente dobradas entregando ao homem que após apreciar a visão de Marguerite pegando os objetos voltara a rapidamente a assumir uma postura correta - "Pronto, aqui estão".  
  
Surpreso, Roxton abriu uma das peças com muito cuidado.  
  
"Quem você pagou pra fazer isto..." Roxton olhou as peças delicadas, bem feitas e muito bem bordadas.  
  
"Você é um grosso, sabia?".  
  
"Tem gente que gosta". Intencionalmente inclinou a cabeça e arqueou a sobrancelha, deixando-a um pouco sem jeito.  
  
Sabia que Marguerite fizera as peças, mas não imaginava que elas seriam primorosas como as que estavam em suas mãos. Ela como sempre impaciente não o olhava nos olhos, e ele sorriu.  
  
"Obrigado Marguerite... Thomy vai adorar...".  
  
"... Ah eu também, principalmente porque não vou ficar sem café..." Ela interrompeu. Amoleceu e olhou agora com um pouco de preocupação. "Você não vai dizer que fui eu, vai?".  
  
Roxton aproximou-se lentamente parando com seu rosto a poucos centímetros do rosto dela, involuntariamente a herdeira suspirou. Roxton adorava provoca-la, mas aproximar-se daquela mulher sempre fazia com que ele testasse seu autocontrole.  
  
"Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso Marguerite e será recompensada. Esta noite você terá o melhor e mais fresco café que alguém poderia desejar e eu não contarei a ninguém nosso segredo".  
  
Os olhos da herdeira brilharam e ela deu sorriso. "Um dos seus sorrisos mais lindos." avaliou Roxton que lutava para aparentar desinteresse. Aquilo era um verdadeiro teste para seus nervos. Rapidamente ele inclinou-se e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.  
  
Marguerite se afastou. "Espero que não conte este também...".  
  
E sem que ninguém percebesse Roxton correu e deixou as roupinhas na cama de Verônica.  
  
............................................................................ .......  
  
Todos perceberam que Thomy estava usando uma nova roupinha no jantar.  
  
"Thomy está usando uma roupinha muito bonita hoje Verônica" – disse Roxton com olhar travesso enquanto Marguerite o chutava por baixo da mesa.  
  
"Obrigada Roxton" respondeu Verônica sorrindo. "É realmente linda não é?" Disse ela levantando discretamente o copo como em um brinde e dando um leve sorriso em direção a Marguerite que retribuiu quase que imperceptivelmente sob os olhares intrigados de Summerllee, Challenger e Malone.  
  
..............................................................  
  
Apesar de permanecerem juntos a mesa, Verônica e o bebê sempre se distanciavam um pouco, permanecendo quietos.  
  
"Malone, pode me passar o sal, por favor?" – perguntou ela Pegando o saleiro Ned levantou-se, mas quando passou por Thomy este pegou uma colher, virando-a ao contrário e batendo na mesinha enquanto olhava e sorria para Malone que retribuiu o sorriso virando mais uma vez a colher e devolve na mão dele. Um gesto tão simples mais que para os dois era muito divertido.  
  
Todos olharam para Ned, Verônica e o pequeno Thomy que pareciam ignora-los.  
  
Challenger balançou a cabeça e continuou a comer olhando fixo para o prato. Roxton olhou para Marguerite e finalmente todos continuaram a refeição. Summerllee ainda ficou um bom tempo ali, observando Ned virar incansavelmente a colher do menino que riam sem parar.  
  
Após todos terem jantado e saído da mesa, Ned ainda permaneceu ali com Thomy brincando.Summerllee lavava a louça por Marguerite, já que ela alegara que estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal.  
  
"Já está na hora de ir para cama..." Verônica sorriu pegando Thomy no colo.  
  
"Mais ainda é cedo..." protestou Ned.  
  
"Não, não é não... já são quase 8 horas e Thomy precisa descansar, teve um dia muito agitado hoje... Boa noite Ned, boa noite Summerllee...".  
  
"Boa noite" Os dois disseram e Ned completou baixinho. "Boa noite Thomy..." O menino sorriu e Verônica o levou com ela para o quarto.  
  
Summerllee ouvia a conversa sorrindo. "Acho que eles estão finalmente se entendendo" Talvez suas palavras estivessem finalmente fazendo alguma diferença para seus amigos. ............................................................................ .  
  
CONTINUA... 


	5. Podeis outorgarlhes vosso amor, mas não ...

Comments:  
  
Continuamos a agradecer a todos que lêem esta Fic, estamos muito felizes de poder escreve-la para vocês.Muito mesmo, e mais ainda por estarmos recebendo Reviews tão gentis, carinhosas e positivas.Muito obrigado!  
  
Beijos especiais para Nay, Rosa, Gio, Norma, Nessa Reinehr, Taiza, Lady M, Camila Geisa.Meninas, vocês são demais!!!  
  
.................................................  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Cinco  
  
"Podeis outorgar-lhes vosso amor, mas não vossos pensamentos".  
  
Gibran Khalil Gibran – "O Profeta"  
  
................................................  
  
Desde a noite anterior não parava de chover no platô e todos estavam sonolentos.  
  
Challenger e Malone estavam no laboratório enquanto Marguerite permanecia lendo na sala com Roxton limpando as armas.  
  
Verônica estendera um acolchoado na varanda onde ela e Thomy se acomodaram. Ele ainda brincou um pouquinho, mas quando sentiu a mão da moça delicadamente acariciar sua cabeça foi ficando sonolento e logo ambos adormeceram.  
  
O silêncio que dominava a casa da árvore naquela tarde era convidativo à uma soneca. Summerllee parecia ser o mais ativo dos moradores. Observou Malone ajudando Challenger em suas anotações. Roxton espreitando Marguerite quando pensava que ela não estava olhando. Arthur ainda plantou algumas mudas e organizou suas anotações. Depois andou até a varanda. Sorriu ao ver Verônica dormindo com Thomy cobertos por uma colcha de retalhos bem velha, afinal os dois não tinham muito que fazer naquele dia chuvoso.  
  
Uma coisa começava a chamar a atenção de Summerllee. A superproteção de Verônica. É certo que Thomy necessitava de cuidado e atenção em tempo integral, mas mesmo em áreas que não ofereciam perigo e onde ele estaria ao alcance no caso de qualquer emergência ela permanecia com ele o mais próximo possível. Veronica gostava de acordar cedo e nadar no rio ao nascer do sol. Depois costumava andar ou correr pela floresta e colher frutas para o café da manhã. A tardinha ou após o jantar dedicava-se a leitura ou a pintura. Mas desde que assumira a responsabilidade pela criança esses pequenos prazeres haviam sido esquecidos. Aproveitava as horas de sono da criança durante o dia para lavar roupas e completar outros afazeres que eram sua obrigação na casa da árvore. E quando Thomy dormia a noite ela organizava suas coisas antes de dormir. E Malone queria que ela pudesse voltar a fazer algumas das coisas que tanto gostava. Para isso oferecia-se para tomar conta de Thomy mas ela sempre recusava delicadamente. Não que ela temesse dar trabalho a Ned mas porque simplesmente não conseguia deixar de pensar do que sentiria se algo de mal acontecesse ao menino sem que ela estivesse por perto para protege-lo. Summerllee temia que se alguma vez ele precisasse ficar sem ela por algum tempo sentiria muito sua falta.  
  
Sentou apreciando aquele raro momento de paz na selva e na casa da árvore. De repente viu a colcha de retalhos se mexendo e vindo em sua direção. Ele sorriu, mas resolveu ficar ali esperando para ver o que aconteceria em seguida.  
  
Engatinhando totalmente coberto pela manta lá vinha Thomy. De repente o menino parou tentando tirá-la de cima, mas só conseguiu se enrolar cada vez mais. Summerllee resolveu ajudar antes que ele começasse a fazer barulho e acordasse Verônica.  
  
"Ora pequeno Thomy! Você não descansa?" Brincou desembaraçando o menino que estava no chão. Assim que olharam um para o outro, eles sorriram. Summerllee colocou a criança no colo sentando-se no banco. E quando ele começou a fazer algum barulho, Arthur colocou o dedo na boca sinalizando baixinho.  
  
"Psiu..." - o menino o observou quieto e Summerllee controlou-se para não rir alto quando percebeu que ele tentava imitar o gesto. Depois com curiosidade lentamente estendeu a mão tocando-lhe a barba branca. Primeiro recuou, sentindo o pelo áspero, mas depois se acostumou e passou experimentar aquela estranha e nova sensação. Ao mesmo tempo em que o menino acariciava sua barba Summerllee fazia o mesmo nos bracinhos do garoto. E então sentiu aquela dor que só a saudade das pessoas amadas pode provocar.  
  
E lembrou de sua amada e falecida esposa e de seus filhos e netos que ha muito não via e que tinha dúvidas de que o fizesse mais uma vez.  
  
Lembrou dos domingos em que todos se reuniam para o almoço, onde ele a cabeceira sentia-se orgulhoso e abençoado por uma família tão unida. Onde após o almoço se sentava em sua cadeira favorita tomando um licor e tentava ler, mas era interrompido pelos netos que corriam a sua volta. E quando seus filhos tentavam tirar os garotos, pedindo desculpas pela algazarra, Summerllee apenas sorria e meneava a cabeça em sinal de autorização para que eles permanecessem.  
  
"Tem certeza papai?" - dizia uma de suas filhas.  
  
"Tenho sim querida..." respondia ele feliz. E a algazarra continuava  
  
E quando sua amada Hannah faleceu, todos duvidaram que ele fosse resistir a solidão que dele se apossara.  
  
E somente quando se formou a expedição de Challenger que Summerllee demonstrou retomar seu interesse por alguma coisa. E sua família o apoiou da melhor forma possível porque sabia que aquilo salvaria sua vida.  
  
Conhecia e respeitava o trabalho de George Challenger embora não concordasse com sua abordagem puramente científica das coisas. Para Challenger, apenas a ciência pura e simples importava e qualquer coisa que o desviasse disso o incomodava. Arthur via a ciência como um complemento para explicar quem somos, de onde viemos e talvez, para onde vamos neste mundo. George era um gênio, mas ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre pessoas. E Summerllee sabia que algumas lições vêm de forma mais difícil do que outras.  
  
E ao juntar-se a expedição Summerllee conheceu os outros companheiros de aventura.  
  
A primeira coisa que pensou quando viu Lord John Roxton pela primeira vez foi na prepotência que ele transmitia. Mas breve perceberia que por trás daquele caçador autoconfiante que nunca perde uma presa estava um homem leal e bondoso. Ele como todos os outros confiariam suas vidas a ele.  
  
Viu em Edward D. Malone um menino assustado tentando tornar-se homem. E o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi sua impulsividade. Malone nunca pensava quando os amigos estavam em perigo e isso às vezes o levava a situações embaraçosas quando não perigosas. E mais tarde foi descobrindo seu caráter gentil e sua alma sonhadora.  
  
Marguerite Krux. Ah! O mistério Marguerite Krux. Uma mulher que tentava a todo custo se proteger atrás de um escudo de indiferença, frieza e sarcasmo. Mas Summerllee percebera que, desde que chegara ao mundo perdido, aos poucos este escudo estava sendo desmontado revelando, mesmo que lentamente, uma mulher temperamental e maravilhosa. Alguém que quando ele esteve doente segurou sua mão e permaneceu todo o tempo a seu lado sem reclamar dando-lhe o conforto que tanto precisava.  
  
E ao chegar ao mundo perdido encontrara aquela jovem que a princípio fingira que não os entendia para depois rir deles e demonstrar sua bondade, força e independência após 11 anos praticamente sozinha. Uma criatura única.  
  
Finalmente ele olhou para o garoto, agora sonolento, mas ainda brincando com sua barba.  
  
"E você meu amiguinho. Tão pequeno e já capaz de despertar lembranças tão maravilhosas e distantes neste velho." - pegou a mãozinha do garoto que sorriu mais uma vez desperto e cumprimentou - "Olá Thomy. Meu nome é Arthur Summerllee. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo."  
  
Arthur observou a atenção do garoto se desviar para Verônica que começava a acordar. Summerllee colocou-o cuidadosamente sentado no chão. O menino hesitou olhando do professor para a mulher.  
  
"Vá lá pequenino. Seja um cavalheiro e faça companhia a ela". Como um raio ele engatinhou até Verônica. Ainda acordando a jovem sentou-se lhe estendendo os braços esperando. O menino ainda tentou brincar, indo de um lado para o outro e dando gritinhos de alegria.  
  
"Venha aqui Thomy! Vem cá meu amor!" – chamou ela. E quando os dois se abraçaram felizes nem viram que estavam sendo observados discretamente por olhos agora cheios de lágrimas.  
  
Finalmente ela notou Summerllee. "Boa tard... quero dizer... Boa noite professor..." Sorriu com a criança no colo.  
  
"Boa noite minha querida... descansou?".  
  
"Acho que sim...".  
  
Summerllee retirou-se para o lado oposto da varanda ainda comovido com suas lembranças. Sentiu a mão de Roxton em seu ombro.  
  
"Professor. Gostaria de um chá?" - disse o caçador já com a xícara na mão.  
  
"Obrigado John" - dando um sorriso aceitou e Roxton voltou para a sala enquanto Summerllee observava.  
  
Marguerite olhou rapidamente por cima do livro e suspirou pesadamente, virando mais uma página. John não deixou de notar.  
  
"Quer chá também Marguerite?".  
  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e devagar ele empurrou a xícara com o pires sobre a mesa.  
  
John olhou divertidamente para ela. "Parece que está lendo algo muito interessante, pois não tira os olhos do livro há duas horas...".  
  
John pegou o bule e a serviu. Colocou o açucareiro perto junto com uma pequena colher. Marguerite colocou o açúcar e mexeu com uma certa impaciência.  
  
Roxton estava curioso para saber o que ela estava lendo.  
  
Ele não se conteve, tinha que saber, afinal, ela o interessava e seus atos talvez a explicaria melhor a sua imaginação fértil. "Marguerite, desculpe o atrevimento, mas que livro tão interessante é esse, pois você não largou dele".  
  
Ela o olhou séria e suspirou mais uma vez e respondeu calmamente, "Posso continuar a ler em paz?".  
  
"Só queria saber...".  
  
"... É sobre nutrição, satisfeito? Até mais...".  
  
Arthur não conseguiu evitar um sorriso observando forma como eles se provocavam e flertavam ao mesmo tempo. Divertiam-se com aquele joguinho.  
  
Marguerite se levantou rapidamente, parecendo lembrar-se de algo importante e correu para o quarto, deixando o livro aberto sobre a mesa, aberto.  
  
John observou e balançou a cabeça.Não resistiu e deu uma espiada no livro aberto na mesa.  
  
"Hum... 'Nutrição Infantil'?".  
  
Colocando uma expressão séria no rosto, Roxton foi até o quarto de Marguerite batendo na porta.  
  
....................................................  
  
"Marguerite" - disse ele.  
  
"O que você quer?".  
  
"Posso entrar? É muito sério". Roxton lutava para controlar o riso.  
  
Marguerite ficou curiosa.  
  
"Pode" - John entrou no quarto.  
  
"Vim devolver o seu livro" - disse entregando o livro fechado.  
  
"Obrigada" - Roxton ia saindo do quarto, mas virou-se.  
  
"Marguerite?".  
  
"O que?".  
  
"Tenho que lhe dizer mais uma coisa".  
  
"Diga então!".  
  
"É que...".  
  
"Eu não tenho o dia todo".  
  
"Eu deixei o livro marcado na pagina da sopinha de legumes..." - Roxton começou a gargalhar. Marguerite se surpreendeu e teve vontade de voar no pescoço do caçador.  
  
"Você bisbilhotando as minhas coisas?".  
  
"Bem, Marguerite que eu saiba o livro não é seu, e se for, parabéns pela gravidez, quem é o papai?" – E antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele a pegou pela cintura trazendo-a para junto de si e beijou-a com intensidade. Ela correspondeu, mas ele tinha certeza de que sua sorte não duraria. Não diante de uma mulher como ela. Antes que finalizassem aquele momento ela mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior. Roxton pulou quando sentiu a dor e o gosto.  
  
"Droga Marguerite, é a segunda vez que você faz isso..." – disse recordando episódio semelhante quando eram recém chegados à casa da árvore.  
  
"Tudo tem seu preço Lord Roxton" – sorriu ela. Ele já ia saindo, mas virou- se dizendo:  
  
"Ah... meus parabéns mais uma vez, futura mamãe...".  
  
"Grosso, cafajeste!" – gritou ela. Depois sorriu colocando a mãos nos lábios lembrando dos lábios dele em contato com os seus. Foi então que Marguerite pensou que, apesar de todos os seus segredos, a cada dia precisava levantar menos defesas em torno de si mesma. E gostava disso. Mas também sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao sentir que alguma coisa pairava no ar.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Summerllee viu John voltar sorridente, arrumando a camisa ligeiramente desamarrotada e sorriu ao lembrar-se de sua juventude nada calma em relação às vizinhas. Roxton olhou para ele como se o questionando. Arthur ficou sério.  
  
"Nada Roxton... nadinha mesmo".  
  
John sorriu entendendo o recado. "Mulheres... Bem, o senhor entende, não professor?".  
  
"Tenho meus conceitos formados sobre essas encantadoras criaturas".  
  
Ainda sorrindo Summerllee encontrou Malone que saia apressado do laboratório.  
  
"Que pressa é essa Ned?".  
  
"Esqueci que era meu dia de preparar o jantar. Estou atrasado".  
  
"Hum. E o que você vai preparar?".  
  
"Acho que uma salada e sopa. Depois conversamos...".  
  
Summerllee desceu as escadarias para encontrar Challenger examinando um ovo de Raptor.  
  
"Arthur. Eu ia mesmo procura-lo. Preciso falar com você".  
  
"Algum problema George?".  
  
"Na verdade queria lhe pedir um favor".  
  
"Pode falar".  
  
"Bem, você sabe que eu e Verônica quase não temos nos falado...".  
  
"Sim, todos nós sabemos".  
  
"Eu gostaria que você conversasse com ela".  
  
"Sobre o que?".  
  
"Queria muito de examinar o garoto".  
  
"George eu...".  
  
"Não demoraria muito. Pesar, medir, verificar sua constituição física, alguns exames básicos. Admita que também está curioso".  
  
"Você sabe que estou. Mas é uma situação delicada".  
  
"Por favor, Summerllee".  
  
"Vou pensar a respeito George" - Summerllee levantou-se – "Vou ajudar Malone".  
  
Challenger olhou a sua volta. "Uma oportunidade única" disse para si mesmo.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	6. Porque eles têm seus próprios pensamento...

Comments:  
  
Agradecemos especialmente a Rosa, Nay, Mary, Nessa Reinehr , Taiza e Kistis.Muito obrigado, mais uma vez, pelo carinho com que se referiram a fic em suas Reviews!Estamos felizes e muito animadas para continuar esta trama, que com certeza, é muito especial para nós escritores, e esperamos que esteja sendo para vocês, leitores.  
  
...................................................  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Seis  
  
"Porque eles têm seus próprios pensamentos.  
  
Gibran Khalil Gibran – "O Profeta".  
  
..................................................  
  
Challenger estava em seu laboratório pesquisando um pequeno fio de cabelo de Thomy que achara em sua toalha de banho. Foi, sem ninguém perceber, até onde Verônica acabara de deixar a toalha e procurou algo que pudesse observar. Um fio de cabelo bastou.  
  
"Interessante, muito interessante..." Ele murmurava observando o fio no microscópio.  
  
"O que é interessante George? Alguma nova invenção ou descoberta?" Summerllee chegou amigável perto do cientista que levou um grande susto. Escondeu a lâmina com o fio e virou-se para estar de frente, porém ainda sentado, com Arthur.  
  
"Eu... é... estava testando algumas amostras de uma das soluções com... seivas diferentes e achei uma interessante, o... o modo de como elas reagem à luz do sol...".  
  
"Sim... Que tipo de planta está estudando, alguma leguminosa?".  
  
"É... é sim...".  
  
Summerllee olhou para a bancada atrás do cientista e lhe lançando um olhar desconfiado.Challenger engoliu seco e sorri, disfarçando.  
  
"Ok George... Tudo bem... Vou deixá-lo me paz com suas 'leguminosas'... Mas não demore a subir, o chá está quase pronto...".  
  
"Tudo bem... Obrigado Arthur, e não demorarei...".  
  
Assim que o botânico subiu as escadas, George pegou a lâmina e a escondeu perto do outros tubos de ensaios, e ouviu mais um barulho. Fingiu estar limpando o microscópio. Era Marguerite.  
  
"Que bom Challenger, que você resolveu fazer faxina nessa bagunça!" Ela sorriu botando ternamente a mão no ombro do cientista que retribuiu o sorriso.Os olhos curiosos dela chamaram sua atenção.  
  
"O que está procurando?".  
  
"Oh, nada demais... é que, como você sabe... Ah... Minha pele, ela anda muito... ah, sensível... Mesmo tendo chovido esse calor parece que não diminue. Acho que vou desintegrar em breve, então, só queria saber se há alguma coisa aqui que possa fazer minha pele ficar protegida do sol, pelo menos por algumas horas...".  
  
"Sua pele sensível Marguerite?".  
  
"É George... Muito sensível... Como a de um... bebê...".  
  
Challenger enrugou a testa e repetiu. "Bebê?".  
  
"Sim..." Ela sorriu descarada.  
  
Challenger sabia que ela não precisava de nada para a pele, mas não demonstrou nada.  
  
"É, realmente, você está com alguma alergia...".  
  
"... ALERGIA?" Alterou-se o interrompendo. "Tenho certeza de que não tenho nada, só queria uma resposta..." Desconversou. "Você tem ou não o que eu pedi aqui?".  
  
"Acho que tenho aqui alguma solução com extratos de algumas ervas medicinais, está bem assim?".  
  
"Ajudaria bastante... Obrigada...".  
  
Marguerite recebeu um vidrinho com uma espécie de gel azulado e olhou para George perguntando rapidamente. "Já tinha esta mistura pronta?".  
  
O cientista ficou um pouco surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu. "Já tinha pensado algo para peles sensíveis...".  
  
George deu-lhe um sorrisinho e Marguerite tratou de ir embora dali o mais rápido que pode e ele, que não era bobo, balançou a cabeça. "Sensível como a de um bebê...".  
  
Como um raio, algo lhe veio à mente...  
  
Challenger não se lembrava de ter tido algum brinquedo que lhe chamasse tanto a sua atenção quanto a ciência. Desde criança interessava-se pelas coisas, de onde vinham, como eram feitas, como podia muda-las. Não se lembrava de gostar de brincar com cavalinhos de madeira nem soldadinhos de chumbo. Lembrava sim de observar a cozinheira da família e de como a água reagia ao ferver. Queria saber como e por que aquilo acontecia. Lembrava-se de observar os formigueiros e de como ao tirar uma formiga de sua trilha ela não conseguia voltar ao caminho anterior. Eram tantas perguntas e tão poucas respostas, e ele queria ter essas respostas. Seu pai, atento ao interesse e a genialidade do menino, direcionou-o para que seu estudo fosse o mais completo e abrangente possível.  
  
E assim Challenger estudou nas melhores escolas. E ele evitava misturar-se com as outras crianças. Elas queriam brincar e para ele sua diversão era outra.E seus professores o colocavam diante de desafios científicos cada vez maiores. George resolvia todos. O pequeno notável logo chamou a atenção das autoridades em especial de um jovem professor de biologia Arthur Summerllee que dai por diante resolveu acompanhar a distancia aquela mente promissora. E Challenger destacou-se em tudo o que fez. E quando já estava terminando seus estudos universitários ele finalmente encontrou aquela que seria sua querida esposa.  
  
Challenger estava sentado em um banco no campus da Universidade de Edimburgo lendo e almoçando, como fazia regularmente quando seu olhar se desviou para aquela moça esbelta e morena; ele a acompanhou com o olhar e sorriu. Ela simplesmente o ignorou. Mais tarde George descobriu que ela era aluna e nova assistente contratada pela universidade. Challenger teve que aprender algo novo e muito difícil principalmente para ele. A arte da conquista.  
  
Jessie era o nome dela. Moça de boa família sabia que como mulher desfrutava de uma situação privilegiada podendo estudar. Mas por mais que achasse as abordagens de Challenger desengonçadas não podia negar que ele tinha charme. Era um homem íntegro, trabalhador, esforçado e educado. Tinha a ética que tanto almejava nos homens. E o mais importante para ela era saber que ele a amava; e surpresa ela percebeu que o amava também.  
  
O casamento não se realizou logo. Jessie percebeu que por mais que eles se amassem entre os dois havia o primeiro amor de Challenger: a ciência.Ela não sabia como competir com isso, apesar de ter tentado inúmeras vezes. Até que com o passar dos tempos, percebeu que não poderia jamais seria páreo para aqueles tubos de ensaio, soluções, teorias e inventos.  
  
Pensou que talvez ela não pudesse, mas quem sabe, um fruto dos dois chamasse sua atenção para um mundo que até então ele desconhecia. Mas ele sempre foi categórico, ao afirmar que eles podiam esperar mais um pouco.  
  
Então ela esperou. Esperou a vida toda. Até o dia em que ele disse que não podia ter uma criança interferindo em suas atividades acadêmicas.  
  
Ele soube que a magoou bastante, e que a fez infeliz durante anos a fio. E quando ia para a cama, e quando o sol raiava, ele a encontrava, com seus lindos olhos azuis, mas profundamente mergulhados na tristeza de suas lágrimas. Aquela imagem ficou guardada em sua memória. Mas o que deveria te- los separado, virou motivo de maior aproximação. Ela entendeu que aquele homem possuía uma meta na vida, e por ama-lo sobre todas as outras coisas, ela sabia que vê-lo feliz iria fazê-la feliz, então porque chorar?  
  
Mal sabia ela que por ve-la sofrer todas as noites, ele trabalhava como nunca, não para se 'auto-promover' no mundo científico, mas apenas, para esquecer que por causa de sua grande paixão, estava fazendo aquela que tanto amava sofrer amargamente.  
  
Lembrando de todas essas coisas, um barulho na cozinha tomou sua atenção. Lembrara-se de que o chá já deveria estar pronto. Challenger subiu devagar as escadas, mas percebendo que ainda não haviam terminado os preparativos foi até a varanda, e ao inclinar-se viu Verônica chegando com Thomy no colo. Por anos ele e Jessie pareciam ter se conformado em não discutir o assunto. E quando ele organizou a expedição ao mundo perdido nunca imaginou que essa opção pudesse ser tão dura.  
  
Depois de um tempo começou a pensar o quanto fora egoísta ao deixar Jessie sozinha e sem nenhuma lembrança de seu amor.E seu filho teria a idade de Verônica e estaria certamente cuidando de sua Jessie.  
  
Challenger riu de seus pensamentos. Ele seria tão forte quanto ela e certamente tão teimoso. Tentara impor sua figura autoritária a Verônica, mas ela dona de suas próprias vontades e desejos.Mas o cientista também era um homem de vontades e desejos e isto os estava afastando cada vez mais."Verônica é muito teimosa" - pensava ele – "Se ao menos me ouvisse veria que eu tenho razão ou se ao menos aceitasse meus conselhos... É só para o bem dela, ela sabe disso... Mas, ela parece demais com Jessie! Tão teimosa, tão persistente, tão sensível...".  
  
"Tenho que tentar mostrá-la que ela precisa de mim e de minhas orientações... Ela sempre vai ser uma menina com medo de ficar sozinha sem os pais, nunca uma mulher...apesar da aparência, nunca uma mulher!".Orgulhou-se."Muito menos com uma responsabilidade dessas para si mesma... Ela precisa de mim, sei disso!".  
  
"Challenger, o chá vai esfriar...".  
  
"Já está esfriando...".  
  
"Por que você sempre tem que rebater o que falo Marguerite?". Roxton e Marguerite discutiam a mesa mais uma vez e Challenger seguiu para a mesa, vendo uma xícara preparada, certamente a dele.  
  
"Rebater? Rebater o que Roxton, você está doente? Eu nem ligo pra o que você fala...".  
  
"... Ahhhh mas liga muito para o que eu 'faço' não é?". Alguma coisa acertou a canela de Roxton por baixo da mesa. Ele gemeu e ela fingiu não estar ouvindo nada.  
  
Todos olharam-se entre si e os dois ficaram sem graça, Marguerite fechou mais ainda a expressão enquanto Roxton tentava não olhar pra ninguém.  
  
Depois de alguns segundos...  
  
"Grosso...".  
  
"Grossa...".  
  
"Mal educado...".  
  
"Infantil...".  
  
"Ridículo...".  
  
Todos se entreolhavam sem entender nada. E eles não paravam, somente resmungando e olhando para suas próprias xícaras. Em tom baixo, mas ninguém deixava de ouvir.  
  
"Arrogante...".  
  
"Santa...".  
  
"Selvagem...".  
  
"Metida...".  
  
"Petulante...".  
  
"Mandona...".  
  
"Bobão!".  
  
"Bobona!".  
  
"VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO!". Challenger gritou na mesa.  
  
Todos olharam para ele que passou a mão nos cabelos e fechou os olhos.  
  
"Challenger tem razão, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo um com o outro?" -Summerlle tentou amenizar, enquanto Marguerite e Roxton se fulminavam com o olhar.  
  
"O que está acontecendo, eu ouvi seu grito lá debaixo George, está tudo bem?" Malone chegou curioso e assustado saindo do elevador meio apressado.  
  
"Não está Malone, esses dois não se deixam e não deixam ninguém em paz!". Challenger bateu na mesa e saiu furioso.  
  
"Viu o que você fez!?" Marguerite levantou-se e com uma das mãos na cintura, apontou a outra para Roxton que se levantou também. "Eu? O que eu fiz? Foi você quem começou!".  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Parem vocês dois! Estão assustando Thomy!". Verônica brigou chegando de repente na sala.  
  
"Desculpe Verônica..." Roxton abaixou a cabeça enquanto Marguerite ainda o encarava.  
  
"Muito bem Roxton... Está desculpado..." Marguerite respondeu antes que Verônica dissesse alguma coisa. Verônica olhou para ela surpreendida.  
  
Roxton, que tinha se sentado novamente, levantou-se. "Eu não pedi desculpas para você Marguerite".  
  
"... Mas devia!".Interrompeu.  
  
"Vocês são normais, absolutamente normais, mas depois de hoje tenho minhas dúvidas... Que absurdo!".  
  
"Mas Summ...".  
  
"Nada Marguerite! Basta!... Acho melhor vocês irem para seus quartos imediatamente!".  
  
"O quê? Não somos crianças Summerlle!!!".  
  
"Ah, são sim. Vocês agem como tal, e devem ser tratados como tal, e não ousem me desobedecer! Vocês assustaram o menino, tiraram a pouca paz que ainda restava neste lar, e conseguiram fazer Challenger ficar fora de si!".  
  
"Vão, por favor!" Verônica percebeu que o professor estava alterado e que não estava bem.  
  
Marguerite e Roxton também notaram isso, e antes de irem para seus quartos, se olharam com raiva mais uma vez e seguindo seus caminhos.  
  
Rapidamente Verônica colocou Thomy na cadeirinha e foi até o professor. Estava preocupada com a reação de Summerllee. Nunca o vira tão alterado.  
  
Verônica amparou-o até uma cadeira. "O senhor está bem professor?".  
  
"Estou sim" - disse ele sentando-se. "É que esses dois às vezes me dão nos nervos. Parecem cão e gato...".  
  
Verônica serviu-lhe uma xícara de chá sentando-se a seu lado. "Não ligue para esses dois, o senhor sabe como são, adoram se provocar...".  
  
"Eu conheço um nome para isto...".  
  
"Apaixonados!" Os dois disseram juntos e riram.  
  
Ficaram um tempo em silencio aproveitando a companhia um do outro e o delicioso chá que Roxton havia preparado.Thomy estava se distraindo com um prato de mingau. Verônica desistiu de impedi-lo de espalhar comida por toda parte. De qualquer forma ela ia ter que limpar tudo. "Limpar a cozinha e o Thomy coberto de mingau... Pelo menos por enquanto ele está quieto...".  
  
"Verônica" Disse summerllee. "Challenger gostaria de examinar Thomy".  
  
"Não Arthur".  
  
"Ele não vai machucar o menino... e sabe que seria importante que tivéssemos mais informações, até mesmo pra você saber das necessidades dele...".Tentou convencer.  
  
"... Sei disso Summerllee. Às vezes me pergunto se o que estou fazendo é o certo ou não, se ele precisa do que eu acho que precisa ou não... Acho até que o Challenger seria a pessoa certa pra isso, mas temos tido tantos problemas...". Entristeceu-se.  
  
"Por que estão se evitando, eu não entendo!".  
  
"Quer uma resposta sincera?" Perguntou Verônica com um sorriso triste."Porque ambos achamos que estamos absolutamente certos...".  
  
Summerlle surpreendeu-se e não conseguiu esconder um riso.  
  
"Então professor, a única coisa que ele quer é estudar Thomy... 'Em nome da ciência'".  
  
"Preste atenção. Eu estarei por perto e você também, concorda se for assim?".  
  
Verônica levantou-se. "Avise a ele professor. Amanhã cedo, assim que voltarmos do nosso passeio" Disse ela começando a limpar a cozinha.  
  
..................................................  
  
"FORA ROXTON!...Oh!!! Challenger, desculpe, não sabia que era você!Precisa de alguma coisa?".  
  
Marguerite ouviu batidas na porta e automaticamente abriu furiosa e gritou, pensando que era John. Lá estava George, com outro vidrinho na mão, com a mesma espécie de gel que ele lhe dera antes.  
  
"Preparei mais uma mistura... Caso você precise de mais...".  
  
"Obrigada... Mas acho que só vou precisar de uma... Bem, neste caso acho melhor guarda-lo em caso de uma emergência não é..." Sorriu ainda um pouco sem graça, mas logo percebendo a cara fechada do cientista, ela se recompôs.  
  
"Fiz uma amostra extra, pois não quero interrupções nos próximos dias. Estou entrando em um estudo que exige total dedicação, então, por favor, se não for muito incômodo, gostaria de não ser interrompido por gritos de discussões de certas pessoas cujo nome não quero proferir, mas que uma delas está em minha frente...".  
  
Marguerite ouvia seriamente e só balançando a cabeça concordando. "Claro Challenger... Claro. Pode ficar tranqüilo, não haverá mais conflitos com aquele homem... Pelos menos aqui na casa da árvore...".  
  
"Ótimo, que seja verdade... A propósito..." Ele olhou em volta para ver se via alguém e em tom mais baixo prosseguiu. "Você teve algum contato com aquele garoto nas últimas 36 horas?".  
  
"Por que?".Com grande surpresa e inocência ela retrucou. "Bem, se estiver se referindo a Roxton...".  
  
"Não me refiro a Roxton, me refiro aquele garoto... Que Verônica trouxe...".  
  
Marguerite arqueou a sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça. "Ah... não, não... Na verdade, nenhum contato... Por que?".  
  
"Tem certeza? Nem com seus objetos?".  
  
"Não mas,...".  
  
"Oh nada demais, nada demais... Boa noite Marguerite...".  
  
"Boa noite...".  
  
O cientista saiu e Marguerite fechou a porta. "George amigo, você poderia me dar alguma coisa para fazer certa pessoa sumir do mapa!". Rodou os olhos e deitou-se novamente. "Contato com o pirralho macaquinho nas últimas 36 horas?" Ficou pensando no porque daquelas perguntas uma boa parte do tempo, antes de começar a ler um livro.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Outra batida na porta.  
  
"Sim, pode dizer...". Marguerite abre a porta, mas não percebeu que não era Challenger quem está a sua frente.  
  
"Já está calminha?" John pergunta e Marguerite olha para ele rapidamente.  
  
"NÃO!" Marguerite empurra a porta contra ele que segura com uma das mãos facilmente.  
  
"Eu preciso conversar com você!".  
  
"Não temos nada pra conversar, boa noite!".  
  
"Não!" Ele conseguiu entrar e fechou a porta. "Temos sim, e muito. Querendo ou não agora você vai me ouvir".  
  
Marguerite cruzou os braços e sentou pesadamente sobre a cama.Roxton ignorou sua atitude e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se perto dela.Ela lançou um olhar interrogativo para ele.  
  
"Marguerite, as vezes nós passamos dos limites não é?".  
  
Marguerite solta uma risadinha.Roxton resolve se controlar. "Nós?".  
  
"Sim, nós... E, por favor, deixe me concluir, depois você pode falar o que quiser".  
  
"Vá em frente, estou ouvindo!". Com certo cinismo no tom de voz, deixa-o prosseguir.  
  
"Bem... Você sabe que ultimamente a situação entre todos aqui em casa está um pouco, conturbada, eu diria que estamos sem rumo aqui dentro, em relação...".  
  
"... Ao pirralhinho?".  
  
"Thomy...".  
  
"Tá, seja quem for... E o que tenho a ver com isso?".  
  
Roxton se surpreendeu-se com a pergunta de Marguerite e balançou a cabeça dizendo. "Você também está envolvida com a criança, se está com Verônica. É inevitável...".  
  
Marguerite rodou os olhos colocando a mão no queixo, apoiando sua face em uma almofada em seu colo.  
  
"Acho que se você não quer ajudar, ótimo, só não atrapalhe. Há muitas pessoas que só julgam os outros e esquecem de si mesmas... Apesar de tudo, não quero que você e nem ninguém aqui fique desta maneira, julgando e tapando os olhos diante de uma realidade...".  
  
Marguerite prestava atenção em cada palavra dita.Era nessas horas em que quando tinha mais vontade de mata-lo, é que ele dizia as palavras mais sinceras que um homem pode dizer.Seu coração era nobre, disso ela tinha certeza.  
  
"Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Por razões que só a mim interessam prefiro não me intrometer nesta situação John...".  
  
"Por que não? Você sabe que Verônica e o menino precisam de apoio... Você sabe bem que Verônica é um bom ser humano, mas pedir ajuda, é muito orgulhosa. Foi por isso que não fiz alarde quanto ao berço, as roupas e outras coisas".  
  
"Se Verônica quisesse ajuda, ela estaria conversando com Challenger".  
  
"Challenger não quer contato com ela, e por causa de um inocente. E ela também o está evitando".  
  
"Você odeia Challenger?".  
  
"Claro que não Marguerite! Pelo contrário, Challenger é meu melhor amigo... e acho que ele pode estar certo em algumas coisas. Acho que a culpa não é somente dele".  
  
"Verônica é muito prepotente, muito dona de si, e não é assim que a coisa funciona... Até eu admito que precisamos, às vezes, uns dos outros, mas se depender dela, este conceito muda".  
  
"Por que não conversa com Verônica?".  
  
"E por que não conversa com Challenger?".  
  
Roxton ficou em silêncio olhando para Marguerite do mesmo jeito. "Está bem, vou falar com George... E você?".  
  
"Não sei, Verônica não para mais em casa, e quando está, ela fica grudada no maca..." John olha severamente para ela. "Thomy...".  
  
"Sei que como ninguém aqui, você também não está gostando deste clima que se criou entre nós, sei que também quer mudar esta situação, mas se não agirmos rápido corremos o risco de perder dois bons amigos...".  
  
"Do jeito que as coisas vão, perderemos é todos, de uma só vez...". Ela sorriu um pouco triste, abaixando o olhar.John toca em sua mão.  
  
"Você sabe que me terá pra sempre... Mesmo que não queira".  
  
Marguerite engoliu em seco com o coração disparado. "Bem... amanhã veremos isto, agora está na hora de dormir...".  
  
"Certo..." John retira suas mãos das dela repousadas na almofada, e se levanta, colocando a cadeira no lugar. "Boa noite Marguerite...".  
  
"Boa noite John...".  
  
Ela acompanha com o olhar a saída do caçador, e quando ele fecha a porta, ela se afunda nas almofadas em sua cama, tentando desviar seus pensamentos dele.Mas ela tinha que admitir, ele estava certo em tudo o que disse.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	7. Podeis abrigar seus corpos, mas não suas...

Comments:  
  
Beijos especiais para Rosa, Taíza, Nay, Nessa Reinehr , Gio.  
  
Esperamos que gostem do que estão lendo tanto quanto estamos gostando de escrever.  
  
...................................................  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Sete  
  
"Podeis abrigar seus corpos, mas não suas almas;"  
  
Gibran Khalil Gibran – "O Profeta"  
  
........................................................  
  
Marguerite andou pela sala indo até a cozinha. Ainda tentara dormir um pouco, mas as palavras de Roxton não lhe saiam da cabeça. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Verônica com os cabelos molhados e vestindo o roupão que pertencera a seu pai, sentada na penumbra na mesa de jantar, tomando uma xícara de chá. A herdeira se serviu e foi sentar-se na mesa em frente a outra mulher.  
  
"Perdeu o sono?" - perguntou Verônica.  
  
"Foi. E você?".  
  
"Tomei um banho e resolvi ficar mais um pouco por aqui. A propósito já deveria ter comentado com você antes, mas as costuras ficaram lindas. Obrigada".  
  
"Lord Roxton me forçou" – a loira sorriu lembrando do capricho com que as roupinhas foram feitas.  
  
"Mesmo assim obrigada". – Marguerite sorriu.  
  
"O garoto está bem? Não que eu me interesse, mas pra puxar assunto sabe?".  
  
"Ele está ótimo".  
  
"E você?".  
  
"Estou bem" – Verônica sentiu que a morena estava preparando terreno para alguma coisa.  
  
Marguerite hesitou e finalmente resolveu fazer a pergunta.  
  
"E você e Challenger?" – A loira levantou a cabeça surpresa.  
  
"Eu não quero falar sobre isso Marguerite".  
  
"Está bem. Então falo eu" - Marguerite pensou no que Roxton lhe diria se a visse ser tão direta e tão pouco diplomática.- "Vocês dois estão nessa situação a um bom tempo: 'Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite'. Estão parecendo crianças. Tão orgulhosos e teimosos que não conseguem nem sentar para discutir como adultos que cheguei a pensar que fossem".  
  
"Challenger não aceita Thomy" – Defendeu-se Verônica. "E se ele não o aceita, não me aceita também. Não tem mais o que se discutir".  
  
"E você alguma vez já pensou em escutar o que ele tem a dizer?" A loira olhava fixamente para a xícara.- "E digo mais. Isto há muito tempo já deixou de ter alguma coisa a ver com o garoto. Vocês não querem é ceder. Esta situação não está fazendo bem a nenhum de nós. Colocaram-se em lados opostos e ainda deixaram eu, Roxton, Malone e principalmente Thomy bem no meio. E além do mais você insiste em fazer tudo sozinha. Ned em especial está sempre pronto a ajudar, mas você não aceita ajuda de ninguém. Droga, ele a está apoiando então respeite a escolha que ele fez." - Marguerite levantou-se – "Bem, acho que era isso. Boa noite Verônica". – disse isso e saiu.  
  
"Boa noite Marguerite" – sussurrou a jovem. ........................................................  
  
"Tão cedo de pé Summerllee?".  
  
"Bom dia Malone... bem, eu acordo cedo todos os dias...".  
  
"... Sim acorda cedo, mas depois de Verônica, que ainda está dormindo...".  
  
Summerllee sentou-se e acompanhou Malone em um chá recém preparado.  
  
"Pesadelos professor?" Malone sorriu.  
  
"Pra dizer com sinceridade, sim meu jovem... Tive um sonho nada bom...".  
  
"Se quiser conversar sobre isto professor, sinta-se à vontade...".  
  
"Obrigado Malone, mas como disse, só um sonho ruim...". Os dois tomaram um gole do chá, saboreando o delicioso aroma de erva-doce.  
  
"O chá está muito bom Malone, meus parabéns...".  
  
"Obrigado... Verônica me mostrou esta receita e um dos livros de culinária de seus pais, há muitas receitas lá...".  
  
"Sim, são muitas..." Summerllee saboreou mais um pouco a bebida e voltou a falar. "Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?".  
  
"Sim professor".  
  
"Quanto tempo se passou desde que o pequeno Thomy está conosco?".  
  
Malone vagueou o olhar pensativo na sala tentando recordar-se. "Acho que são exatos dois meses... Mas, por que a pergunta?".  
  
Summerllee sorriu com sua própria doçura e continuou ternamente. "Quero marcar este tempo, pois quero fazer algo especial para seu aniversário de um ano...".  
  
Malone ouviu as palavras e sorriu retribuindo o mesmo carinho com que foram ditas. "Sim, boa idéia... Já tem algo em mente?".  
  
"Ainda não, mas acredito termos muito tempo pela frente, pelos meus cálculos. De qualquer modo é uma coisa a mais para se distrair".  
  
"Ele já cresceu bastante, não professor? Está um menininho muito peralta e forte também... E é muito inteligente...".  
  
"... E afetuoso, não é?".  
  
"É! Thomy é muito especial...".  
  
Summerllee estava prestando atenção no modo como o jornalista se referia à criança.O brilho nos olhos era perceptível, e a suavidade de sua voz ao tocar no nome do menino o fez perceber que Malone estava mudando, dia após dia seus conceitos. E isto era maravilhoso. Era essa a idéia que ele queria passar ao jovem, com aquela conversa que os dois tiveram em um dos muitos dias de pesca, e ficou muito feliz de saber que suas palavras foram bem compreendidas por Malone. Este era o primeiro passo para que ele e Verônica se entendessem completamente, e que Thomy ganhasse mais um amigo na casa da árvore.  
  
"Bom dia meninos!". Verônica chegou sorridente com Thomy na cintura, de capuz cinza, mordendo uma bolinha. "Já de pé professor?".  
  
"Bom dia querida. Sim, não tive uma boa noite de sono...".  
  
"Oh, lamento... Mas hoje será melhor, tenho certeza!" Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Summerllee sorriu para o bebê que escondeu o rostinho no colo de Verônica.  
  
"E como vai o meu garotão!!!". Ned disse logo estendendo os braços para pegar Thomy que se atirou para ele dando um grito de alegria. Verônica lhe deu o menino e ela e Summerllee trocaram olhares.  
  
"Hum... Tem alguém de ótimo humor esta manhã ou é minha impressão?". Verônica brincou com Malone que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.  
  
"Bem... Vou organizar algumas coisas em meu quarto..." Arthur pegou a xícara com o chá e levou consigo.  
  
Os dois esperaram Summerllee sair. "Ned, você pode colocar Thomy na cadeirinha para mim, hoje estou cheia de coisas para fazer...".  
  
"Na cadeirinha? Por que ele não pode ficar no meu colo?".  
  
Verônica pensou um pouco. "Está bem, não vou demorar mesmo...".  
  
"Aonde vai?".  
  
"A lugar nenhum, apenas vou preparar a mamadeira e depois vamos passear!". Ela brincou com a criança.  
  
"Verônica, se quiser... Posso cuidar do Thomy enquanto você faz suas...".  
  
"Não Ned. Obrigada, mas dou conta dele sozinha...".  
  
"Está bem...".Malone não escondeu uma certa decepção, mas manteve sua postura.  
  
Ela foi preparar o leite. Quando Malone lhe mostrou uma colher o menino, que estava com as mãos nos pequenos pés, se esticou para tentar pegar.  
  
"Espertinho... Aposto que se lembrou daquele dia não foi?".  
  
Ned foi aproximando a colher perto do garoto, e quando ele ia pegar, a afastava outra vez.Os dois gargalhavam e eram controlados por Verônica, para fazerem menos barulho.  
  
"Eles se dão tão bem juntos... Thomy gosta dele, já percebi isso. Talvez seja ele quem mais se interesse..." Verônica observava os dois brincando, enquanto amassava as frutas em um prato, para levar ao piquenique.  
  
Em seguida guardou o lanche como de costume. Foi até Ned e estendeu os braços para Thomy que se atirou alegremente para ela.  
  
"Obrigada Ned" - disse sorrindo para ele. Já ia saindo quando de repente virou-se para o jornalista – "Você...gostaria de vir conosco?"  
  
"Não seria incomodo? Digo, não quero atrapalhar vocês dois."  
  
"De forma alguma. Vamos apenas dar uma volta e tomar o café da manhã ao ar livre."  
  
"Eu vou então." Ned pegou a pequena cesta de lanche da mão dela. "E eu levo isto."  
  
........................................................  
  
"George" – disse Roxton sentado desconfortavelmente no alto da árvore ao lado do amigo. "Você tem certeza de que aqueles raptors vão passar por aqui?"  
  
"Tenho sim. Há meses os tenho observado e quero fazer mais algumas anotações. A não ser que com as chuvas eles tenham mudado seus hábitos."  
  
"Meu traseiro está dormente."  
  
"Você se ofereceu para vir comigo."  
  
"Eu sei, mas você poderia pelo menos ter me avisado assim teria trazido uma almofada pra sentar em cima."  
  
"Pare de reclamar Roxton." - resmungou Challenger observando o movimento com um auxílio de um binóculo. O caçador ajeitou-se na melhor posição que encontrou observando o cientista por mais alguns instantes.  
  
"Quando é que vocês dois vão conversar George?" – Challenger não tirou os olhos do binóculo – "Não finja que não está me escutando. Eu fiz uma pergunta."  
  
"Desculpe, mas esse não é um assunto seu John."  
  
"Vamos lá George. Você sabe que não é bem assim. Moramos debaixo do mesmo teto, qualquer coisa afeta a todos."  
  
"Tenho pensado sobre isto também."  
  
Roxton assustou-se. "No que você está pensando?"  
  
"Estou estudando opções."  
  
"Olhe pra mim George" – Challenger olhou para o amigo – "Isso já era pra ter sido resolvido há algum tempo e está se tornando uma bola de neve. Como cientista você sabe muito bem que se crescer muito, vocês não poderão para- la." – Roxton ficou em pé no galho e começou a descer – "Acho que até os raptors sentiram que tem alguma coisa errada e foram embora. Não se atrase para o almoço".  
  
........................................................  
  
Após o almoço, acompanhada por Summerllee, Verônica desceu com Thomy até o laboratório. Ele vestia apenas uma fralda e uma camisa pagão que Marguerite havia costurado. Challenger os estava esperando.  
  
"Arthur, verônica" – cumprimentou Challenger – "Podemos começar?"  
  
Ela parou na entrada do lugar abraçando ainda mais Thomy. Sempre se sentira a vontade naquele lugar, mas de repente lhe pareceu assustador. Summerllee aproximou-se.  
  
"Mudei de idéia professor." – disse ela baixinho.  
  
"Está tudo bem ninguém vai machuca-lo." – consolou Summerllee esticando os braços para pegar o garoto. Ele agarrou-se chorando ao pescoço de verônica que com o coração apertado soltou-lhe os bracinhos, firme, mas carinhosamente.  
  
Summerllee colocou-o na bancada previamente coberta com um lençol. Ele e Challenger despiram-no, mediram, pesaram, verificaram coloração de pele, auscultaram coração e pulmões, de um Thomy que chorava e se debatia cada vez mais. E quando Challenger tirou uma amostra de sangue, Arthur observou as lágrimas correndo suavemente pelo rosto de verônica que se abrigara em um canto da escada.  
  
........................................................  
  
Roxton chegava com Malone da moagem de café e este preocupou-se ao ver verônica agarrada a Thomy levando-o rapidamente para o quarto. Obviamente estivera chorando. Olhou para Summerllee.  
  
"Está tudo bem." – assegurou ele – "Challenger examinou Thomy."  
  
Roxton tomou o saco de café que estava com o jornalista e sinalizou para Malone que sorriu indo em direção ao quarto da loira.  
  
Summerllee acompanhou o caçador até a dispensa.  
  
"Como foi o tal exame professor?"  
  
"Rotina John. Challenger está fazendo algumas análises."  
  
"E George e verônica?" – Summerllee suspirou.  
  
"Mal trocaram duas palavras."  
  
"Eu falei com ele e Marguerite com Verônica."  
  
"Acha que adiantou alguma coisa?"  
  
"Aparentemente não."  
  
"Eu gostaria de falar com eles, mas receio que possa piorar a situação."  
  
"E enquanto isso nós devemos tapar os olhos e fingir que nada está acontecendo?"  
  
"Vamos fazer o seguinte. Hoje a noite, depois do jantar. Eu, você, Malone e os dois cabeçudos reunidos. Talvez dê algum resultado"  
  
"Tomara que sim Summerllee."  
  
........................................................  
  
Com Malone a seu lado verônica deu um banho no menino, alimentou-o e após mais tempo do que o normal conseguiu faze-lo dormir. Thomy ficara muito nervoso após o exame então o passeio antes do jantar ficaria para o dia seguinte. Apesar de tudo precisava saber mais sobre ele e a pessoa que podia dar essas informações era George Challenger.  
  
"Posso falar com você Challenger? Apenas por alguns minutos." – disse Verônica entrando no laboratório.  
  
O cientista parou o que estava fazendo e virou-se esboçando um sorriso formal.  
  
"Claro. Em que posso ajuda-la?"  
  
"Sobre Thomy. Você o examinou." – ela hesitou ao fazer a pergunta – "Ele é...humano?"  
  
"Tem algumas características interessantes. Cresce mais rápido do que qualquer pessoa que eu tenha visto, suas funções motoras também se desenvolvem bem mais rapidamente. Ele já esta tentando ficar em pé sozinho?"  
  
"Já." – ela sorriu lembrando-se do único dia que havia acontecido. Estava mexendo no jardim quando o viu colocar as mãozinhas no chão, esticar os joelhos, e finalmente levantar as os braços rindo, feliz com a conquista. Depois caiu sentado no chão.  
  
"Tem boa saúde. É bem forte também. Sua constituição física é admirável. Acredito que ande muito em breve. No que diz respeito a entendimento, pelo que observei até agora, não existe nenhum problema."  
  
"Ele é humano Challenger?"  
  
"E isso faria alguma diferença para você?"  
  
"Sabe muito bem que não. Mas gostaria de saber. Ele é humano?" - Verônica começava a demonstrar impaciência.  
  
"Eu não sei." – respondeu o cientista irritado com sua própria ignorância. – "Não consegui determinar. Talvez ele tenha alguma dificuldade quanto a atividades motoras finas, mas, poderá ser treinado."  
  
Verônica fechou os olhos sentindo todo o impacto da palavra que o homem acabara de dizer.  
  
"Obrigada Challenger" – ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela virou-se pronta para sair, mas resolveu voltar.- "O que eu deveria ter feito? Deixá-lo para morrer?"  
  
Verônica não notou uma ligeira elevação no tom de sua voz, e nem o cientista na dele.  
  
"Eu nunca disse isso" - ele encarou-a profundamente contrariado.  
  
"Então me diga. O que você faria?"  
  
"Certamente eu não o traria para cá pra ter alguém que lhe fizesse companhia."  
  
"Como é que é?"  
  
"Tão orgulhosa, tão senhora de si que não precisa de ninguém. Você pensou: Os pobres exploradores estão se tornando independentes também e em breve não precisarão mais de mim. E eles com certeza acharão a saída do platô e eu ficarei sozinha mais uma vez. Ai você encontra uma criança perdida e pensa que durante muitos anos vai ter companhia além de continuar bancando a boa samaritana."  
  
"Por que você nunca diz o nome dele?"  
  
Nenhum dos dois havia percebido Summerllee, Roxton, Marguerite e Malone parados na entrada do laboratório, atraídos pelas vozes cada vez mais elevadas dos dois.  
  
"Porque até que se prove o contrário, ele não passa de um filhote, seu bichinho de estimação. Alguma vez já pensou no perigo a que nos expôs. Já lhe passou pela cabeça que ele vai crescer e pode se virar contra nós? Marguerite está com uma alergia que não se sabe de onde vem."  
  
"Isto não é verdade George." - Falou a herdeira imediatamente. Mas ignorando-a o cientista continuou cada vez mais alterado.  
  
"Alguma vez você pensou que ele pode trazer alguma doença? O mínimo que deveria ter feito era tê-lo deixado em quarentena."  
  
Challenger a muito deixara de pensar no que dizia e Verônica era a próxima a fazer o mesmo.  
  
"Você o traria para cá sim, para estuda-lo como um espécime raro. Aposto como já teria uma jaula prontinha para ele. Me diga uma coisa. Foi você quem não quis ter filhos não foi? Posso até imaginar os motivos. Você teve medo de que sua preciosa ciência ficasse em segundo plano? Teve medo de ter que dividir seu tempo? Você é um egoísta. E o que você fez George Challenger. Veio pra esse fim de mundo, para esse mundo perdido onde você se diverte com sua maravilhosa ciência, onde você é o grande gênio. George Chalenger o deus e senhor. Aquele que em todos manda. Em sua casa, em seu laboratório, em sua expedição" – Ela chegou bem perto dele com um ar desafiador.  
  
"Verônica não" – falou Summerllee baixinho como se tivesse a certeza do que viria a seguir. Ela continuou.  
  
"Eu não faço parte da sua família, do seu laboratório nem sua expedição, portanto quando falar comigo tire esse ar de superior do rosto e nunca me olhe de cima para bai..."  
  
Quando Challenger a esbofeteou no rosto, ela olhou-o com fúria e não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas saiu passando pelos outros moradores como se não os tivesse visto. Ninguém se moveu, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Challenger permanecia no meio do laboratório como se paralisado. O choro da criança pareceu despertar a todos. Malone correu em direção ao quarto de Verônica, mas tudo o que pode ver foi a moça já descendo no elevador com Thomy nos braços.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	8. Pois suas almas moram na mansão do amanh...

AUTHOR: Lady F., Lady K, Towanda  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME (1º Temporada)  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Um esclarecimento: Às vezes nos reviews surgem algumas perguntas, criticas e/ou sugestões. E que os reviews realmente continuem assim pq tudo que vocês escrevem é muito importante para nós. Como não temos respondido nos comments, pode parecer que não estamos prestando atenção, mas não é verdade. Tudo o que vocês tem escrito, está anotadinho meninas. E na medida do possível, vamos procurar aparar estas arestas diretamente na estória (como o tempo de permanência do Thomy na casa cobrado pela Rosa, entre outras coisas).  
  
Nessa Reinehr, Gio, Taíza, Rosa, Nay, Mary. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e atenção de vocês. Milhões de Beijox  
  
Esperamos que continuem gostando do que estão lendo tanto quanto estamos gostando de escrever.  
  
........................................................  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Oito  
  
"Pois suas almas moram na mansão do amanhã, que vós não podeis visitar nem mesmo em sonho."  
  
Gibran Khalil Gibran – "O Profeta"  
  
........................................................  
  
Quando Malone chegou a base da casa da árvore olhou para todos os lados, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Thomy e Verônica. Ainda correu a esmo e como não achou nada voltou para encontrar Roxton e Marguerite perto da horta também procurando. Ele passou furioso pelo caçador que o segurou com certa dificuldade.  
  
"Eu vou matá-lo" – disse tentando libertar-se.  
  
"Não, você não vai" – mantendo Ned firmemente preso pelos ombros Roxton continuou – "Marguerite, pegue nossas coisas." – Ela entrou no elevador sabendo que não era o momento de discutir qualquer ordem. John continuou olhando nos olhos do jornalista – "Preste atenção. A coisa mais importante é encontrarmos Verônica e Thomy. O resto fica para depois. Entendeu isso?" – Malone assentiu abaixando a cabeça. Roxton abraçou o jornalista com força enquanto Marguerite chegava entregando-lhes as armas e mochilas.– "Você e Summerllee cuidam de Challenger."  
  
"Tomem cuidado." – respondeu a herdeira.  
  
........................................................  
  
Challenger sentara em um banco no canto do laboratório olhando fixamente para o chão quando Summerllee juntou-se a ele colocando a mão em seu ombro. Marguerite chegou alguns minutos depois entregando uma caneca de água cada um dos homens.  
  
"Obrigado" – disse Summerllee.  
  
"George? Você está bem?" – preocupou-se ela. O cientista esboçou um sorriso débil e ela notou que suas mãos tremiam.  
  
"Você sabe que ambos perderam qualquer razão que pudessem ter não sabem?"  
  
"Por favor, Summerllee, não venha me dar lição de moral ou alguma bronca como se eu fosse uma criança".  
  
"... Só estou mostrando a você que os dois se exaltaram de maneira errada, desenterrando assuntos que pensei já estarem enterrados conosco".  
  
Olhando ainda mais no fundo da xícara de chá Challenger respondeu. "Eu sei Arthur...".  
  
Summerllee e Marguerite preocuparam-se com Challenger que quase não saia do laboratório. Eles até transferiram uma das camas de campanha para lá. Marguerite tinha que ameaça-lo para que ele se alimentasse e para que dormisse. Summerllee sempre acrescentava alguma coisa ao seu chá. Quase não falava nada e mal tocava em suas experiências. E ele não correspondia a qualquer tentativa que se fizesse de falar sobre qualquer assunto. Ninguém jamais o vira tão entristecido. Todas as noites, desde que Verônica se fora, ia para na varanda e ficava olhando e procurando por algum sinal. Mas estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que mesmo se visse alguma coisa não enxergaria. E a casa da árvore nunca esteve tão silenciosa.  
  
........................................................  
  
Marguerite aproximou-se de Summerllee inclinado no gradil da varanda.  
  
"Se sentindo culpado Arthur?" – ele olhou para ela.  
  
"Você também?"  
  
"Confesso que sim."  
  
"E você acha que temos razão para estarmos assim?"  
  
"Podíamos ter feito melhor. Isso eu sei." - Marguerite deu um suspiro.  
  
"SE...SE eu tivesse feito isso...SE eu não tivesse dito aquilo." – continuou Summerllee – "E o pior de tudo é que quando surge o SE na nossa mente, é porque já é tarde demais. Boa noite querida."  
  
"Boa noite professor."  
  
........................................................  
  
Roxton e Malone retornaram dois dias depois, sujos, cansados e sozinhos. Haviam mantido contato usando os espelhos por todo o tempo. Marguerite e Summerllee encontraram os homens que saiam do elevador.  
  
-E então? – perguntou a herdeira.  
  
"Procuramos em todos os lugares e nada. Como se tivessem desaparecido no ar."  
  
"Precisamos voltar Roxton" – insistia Malone – "Eles podem estar feridos, precisando de ajuda."  
  
"Ela não quer ser encontrada, isto é obvio. E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa nós saberíamos. Talvez ela só precise de algum tempo" – Tentou convencer-se Roxton – "Como está o George?"  
  
"Não muito bem. Eu nunca o vi neste estado."  
  
"Conversaram com ele?"  
  
"Nós tentamos. Mas ele não parece querer falar muito, pelo menos não conosco."  
  
"Eu vou lá." – Roxton sinalizou para que Summerllee se aproximasse – "Pode cuidar de Malone professor? O garoto está uma pilha de nervos."  
  
"Pode deixar John."  
  
Roxton desceu até o laboratório onde encontrou Challenger deitado muito quieto. E puxou uma cadeira para perto do amigo.  
  
"Olá George. Como você está?"  
  
"Bem John."  
  
Roxton deu um ligeiro sorriso.  
  
"Estou vendo."  
  
"Vocês a encontraram?"  
  
"Não. Nenhuma pista, nada. Acho que como você, tudo o que ela quer agora é ficar sozinha." - Challenger deitou-se de costas para Roxton que entendeu o recado – "Descanse meu amigo" – disse John saindo.  
  
........................................................  
  
Marguerite entrou sem bater no quarto de Roxton que acordou assustado.  
  
"O que aconteceu?"  
  
"Malone desapareceu" – O caçador pulou da cama só de cuecas pegando as calças e colocando rapidamente. Continuou andando enquanto se vestia.  
  
"Summerllee não deu alguma coisa pra ele dormir ontem?"  
  
"Deu. Mas parece que ele acordou e saiu antes do amanhecer. Pegou a mochila e armas."  
  
Roxton terminou rapidamente de se vestir, pegou suas coisas e entrou no elevador.  
  
"Droga, droga, droga, droga..."  
  
Sempre resmungando, o caçador seguia o rastro recente de Malone.  
  
"Você é um estúpido John Roxton. Eles são seus amigos e tudo o que você fez foi ficar passando a mão na cabeça deles. Seu burro, você ficou com medo de perder a amizade de um dos dois e não puxou a orelha deles quando teve chance e antes que fosse tarde demais. Você é um estúpido John Roxton."  
  
Eram pistas fáceis de serem seguidas. Roxton concluiu que o amigo saíra a menos de uma hora e correu para alcança-lo. Quando avistou Ned percebeu que ele andava decidido sempre em frente, mas sem observar nada a sua volta. John correu pegando-o pelo braço.  
  
"O que pensa que está fazendo?" – gritou Roxton furioso.  
  
"Eu vou atrás deles." – Ned desvencilhou-se e continuou a andar. John seguiu-o.  
  
"E ai acontece o que? Você se perde, Verônica volta e temos que começar tudo de novo. Vai voltar comigo agora ou..."  
  
"Ou o que?" Malone estava tão furioso e gritava tanto quanto seu amigo – "Não quer vir comigo, então não venha. Aliás, eu nem te chamei."  
  
"Seja sensato Malone."  
  
"E nós fomos sensatos Roxton? Nenhum de nós quis realmente ajudar a resolver o problema entre eles. Ficamos só olhando."  
  
"Falei com Challenger, Marguerite falou com Verônica."  
  
"E eu Roxton? Eu fiz o que? Nada. Fiquei lá brincando com o menino e só. Me diga. E quando ela se foi eu fiquei ali parado, incapaz de me mexer. Podia ter impedido e não fiz nada. Será este o apoio que ela esperava de mim?"  
  
"Pelo menos vamos parar e pensar para onde ela pode ter ido." – Mas Malone não parava.  
  
"É justamente este o problema. Ned Malone só pensa, pensa, pensa."  
  
Foi ai que a paciência de Roxton se esgotou. Agarrou o jornalista pelo ombro, virou-o de uma vez e o acertou no queixo. Ned caiu tonto e John puxou-o pela camisa.  
  
"Me solta."  
  
"Por um acaso já percebeu onde está indo? Para um ninho de raptors. Se fosse esperto saberia que ela jamais viria para cá principalmente com Thomy. Agora levante seu idiota." – Roxton praticamente ergueu Malone pelo colarinho puxando-o para perto do seu rosto – "Vamos continuar procurando até o entardecer e se começar a chover voltamos também. E você vai fazer o que eu mandar ou vou amarra-lo. Além do mais você é um péssimo rastreador."  
  
Ele soltou Malone que continuava furioso. Mas Ned também sabia que Roxton tinha razão. Como rastreador ele era muito ruim mesmo.  
  
........................................................  
  
Com Thomy nos braços Verônica pegou a sacola com as coisas do menino que costumava levar em seus passeios e entrou na selva. A única coisa que pensou foi em não ser seguida por isso teve o cuidado de esconder qualquer sinal que pudesse levar alguém até ela. Sabia de lugares que ninguém conhecia e partiu direto para uma área que ela tinha certeza de oferecer pouco perigo a Thomy. Após algumas horas de caminhada parou em uma caverna na qual brincara quando criança. Fez uma cama de folhas, cobriu uma parte com um dos lençóis que Marguerite havia costurado e acomodou Thomy. O menino dormira boa parte do caminho, mas ainda estava cansado e não foi difícil faze-lo retomar o sono após alimenta-lo, cobri-lo e aproximar-se acariciando sua cabeça cantando baixinho uma canção como costumava fazer todas as noites. E só depois disso ela sentou-se encolhida agarrada aos joelhos e chorou.  
  
Embora em lugares tão distantes um do outro o sentimento e a angustia que envolvia Challenger e Verônica era idêntico. Nenhum dos dois se lembrava das palavras com as quais haviam sido ofendidos, mas recordavam com clareza cada detalhe, cada palavra cruel que haviam dito para o outro. E foi por isso que totalmente envergonhados afastaram-se também de seus amigos.  
  
"Eu não tinha o direito" – diziam para si mesmos a respeito de seus atos.  
  
Challenger permanecia no laboratório, evitando conversar com todos, enquanto Verônica passou os dias cuidando de Thomy ao mesmo tempo em que esquecia cada vez mais de si mesma.  
  
........................................................  
  
Sentados na mesa de jantar Summerllee, Marguerite, Roxton e Malone mal conseguiram tocar na comida. Estavam desolados não só por não saber o que fazer, mas principalmente por se sentirem tão inúteis.  
  
Malone não se conformava em ficar na casa da árvore, mas Roxton tentou fazer com que ele pensasse logicamente. Saiam todos os dias, mas sempre a tempo de retornarem antes do anoitecer. Roxton também vigiava Malone muito de perto cuidando para que ele não fosse atrás de Challenger. Ned queria tomar satisfações, mas os outros o convenceram de que a prioridade agora era outra. E Challenger não precisava de ninguém para lembrar-lhe da gravidade do que tinha acontecido.  
  
Quando o barulho do mecanismo do elevador ecoou pela sala, Malone e Roxton praticamente pularam de suas cadeiras e instintivamente pegaram suas armas. Logo em seguida ouviram um choro alto e forte de criança. Mas foi só quando a cabine do elevador parou na entrada da sala de estar da casa da árvore e eles viram Verônica fortemente abraçada a Thomy que chorava incontrolavelmente foi que perceberam que, alguma coisa estava muito errada.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	9. Podeis esforçarvos por ser como eles, ma...

AUTHOR: Lady F., Lady K, Towanda  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME  
  
Comments: Um agradecimento especialíssimo a Maria Célia por sua consultoria profissional, além da imensa paciência e carinho conosco. Esperamos ter aprendido direitinho. Beijokaxxx!!!  
  
Obrigado pelo carinho.e milhões de beijos pra Gio, Jéssy, Taíza, Nessa Reinehr, Nay, Rosa.  
  
Estamos adorando escrever. Esperamos que vocês também estejam gostando de ler.  
  
.........................................  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Nove  
  
"Podeis esforçar-vos por ser como eles, mas não procureis fazê-los como vós;"  
  
Gibran Khalil Gibran – "O Profeta"  
  
.........................................  
  
Malone largou a arma, correndo para o elevador, enquanto os outros ficaram ali parados por alguns segundos, paralisados com a visão chocante da jovem, muito pálida, e com alguns hematomas e ferimentos pelo corpo, segurando Thomy aos prantos.  
  
"Me ajude aqui, Roxton" – gritou Ned, que amparou Verônica antes que ela caísse. John soltou a arma e, com cuidado, ajudou Malone a tirá-la do elevador. Primeiramente Ned tirou Thomy de seus braços. Ainda abraçava firmemente o garoto. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas sem o mesmo brilho de antes. Malone sentiu crescer uma imensa revolta, uma mistura de dor e arrependimento dentro dele.  
  
Pegando a criança aos berros, por um instante parou e olhou para Thomy, que chorou ainda mais ao ser separado de Verônica. Ned engoliu seco, entregando- o a Roxton, que por sua vez, sentiu seu coração partir ao ver o menino e Verônica tão abalados. Ele também ficou.  
  
"Marguerite, não fique aí parada, ajude!" - disse John entregando Thomy a ela. Marguerite pegou o garoto e afastou-se para não atrapalhar.  
  
"Depressa" – Summerllee assustou-se com a aparência da mulher – "levem-na para o quarto".  
  
A herdeira ficou ainda mais nervosa ao ver Malone passar com Verônica nos braços.  
  
Olhou o menino de cima em baixo antes de aproximá-lo de si. "Temia por isso... Droga, Verônica! Por que não pensou antes de expor vocês dois a isto?" - Revoltou-se ela estranhando a si mesma, mas naquele momento tinha vontade de acabar com Verônica. - "Muita irresponsabilidade sua, Verônica!!! Você não é uma criança, mas é tão tola quanto uma! Poderia estar morta! Se não, poderá morrer daqui a alguns minutos, e aí, com quem o macaquinho vai ficar?! Você não pensou nisso!"  
  
"Marguerite, pense menos, aja mais!" - Summerllee voltou dizendo - "Tente fazer Thomy parar de chorar!" - Pegou o kit de primeiros socorros e voltou para o quarto, mas não sem antes dar um olhar piedoso para Challenger, que ao escutar o barulho, subira e agora assistia a tudo sem dizer uma única palavra.  
  
"Challenger" - Chamou Marguerite decidida, balançando Thomy, tentando fazê- lo calar-se. "Você não vai fazer nada? Vai ficar aí olhando para o tempo? A irresponsável..."  
  
"... o único irresponsável aqui fui eu, Marguerite... eu."  
  
Challenger também não estava bem, e ela sabia que parte da culpa também era dele.  
  
"Preste atenção, George. Temos muita coisa para nos preocuparmos e não podemos ficar escutando você reclamar da vida. Então resolva agora. Ou você faz alguma coisa pra ajudar ou volta para o seu laboratório e pelo menos não atrapalha."  
  
Ficaram calados por alguns instantes com Thomy ainda chorando forte.  
  
Finalmente Challenger estendeu os braços.  
  
"Me dá ele aqui."  
  
"O que você vai fazer?"  
  
Challenger pegou Thomy que chorava desesperado. "Venha comigo."  
  
"Marguerite" - era Roxton que se aproximava - "Summerllee precisa de você."  
  
A herdeira hesitou, mas percebeu a urgência nos olhos do caçador.  
  
"Então acompanhe George" - respondeu ela.  
  
Seguido por Roxton, Challenger levou Thomy até o laboratório. Tirou as roupinhas e limpou o menino com um pano úmido. A temperatura estava normal, a coloração da pele saudável, estava no peso que George julgava ideal, não havia ferimentos, nem um arranhão. Concluiu que ele estava bem. Depois, enrolando-o numa toalha, o entregou a Roxton.  
  
"Por que ele não para de chorar, George?".  
  
"Não sei. Fisicamente ele está muito bem." - Olhava o menino um pouco intrigado.  
  
Roxton subiu ainda tentando acalmar o menino. - "O que você quer, pequenino?"  
  
Ao chegar à sala, viu Malone vindo furioso, encarando Challenger que vinha logo atrás. John colocou a mão no peito de Malone.  
  
"Pegue a criança, Ned" – O jornalista não cessava de olhar para Challenger – "Agora!" - disse Roxton com firmeza.  
  
Só então Malone percebeu Thomy chorando no colo do amigo. E só assim a raiva que fazia seu peito doer foi aliviando ao estender os braços e o menino jogar-se para ele abrandando um pouco o choro. Levou-o para longe, encheu a tina de água, misturando com água quente até que ficasse a uma temperatura agradável, e algumas ervas que Summerllee havia dito serem calmantes. Deu-lhe um banho, massageando o corpinho cansado, sempre cantarolando em seu ouvido. Depois secou a cabeça, vestiu-o e certificou-se de que o cheiro das ervas havia permanecido no menino. Realmente estava muito melhor. - "Você está triste, não está?" - Malone parou e olhou para ele. Como se tivesse entendido Thomy, suspirou pesadamente. Terminando de arrumar o garoto, agora bem mais calmo, colocou-o em frente ao espelho. - "Agora está melhor" - sorriu, dando um beijo demorado em sua cabeça. Thomy parecia lamentar solenemente. - "Ei rapazinho, homem não tem lágrimas de crocodilo" - Com os olhos cheios d'água, o menino apontava para a porta, tentando dizer algo. - "Você quer sair? Estamos indo para sala agora mesmo".  
  
Quando Roxton olhou para os dois, Malone justificou.  
  
"O que foi? Não fiz nenhuma mágica, só dei banho."  
  
Roxton entregou um prato de mingau ao jornalista, que sentou-se com o garoto, oferecendo-lhe o alimento. Thomy recusou, Ned insistiu mais uma, duas, três vezes, mas ele trancava a boca.  
  
"Acho que ele já está alimentado, Ned..." - sorriu Roxton.  
  
Malone ainda estava intrigado e John completou.  
  
"Parece que apesar de tudo, Verônica cuidou muito bem do nosso amiguinho."  
  
Ned deixou o prato na mesa e Thomy voltou a chorar. Ele pegou o menino novamente.  
  
"Malone, já viu se ele está com dor?"  
  
"Com dor ele está Roxton, e acredito que seja a mesma que a minha."  
  
Thomy aparentava sinal de cansaço, bocejando e coçando os olhos com as mãos. Mas mesmo assim, continuava chorando. "Meu deus, Thomy. O que foi agora?"  
  
Foi então que Arthur aproximou-se e colocou o leão Edward na frente do garoto, que imediatamente abraçou o brinquedo e aconchegou-se ao tórax de Ned, soluçando baixinho.  
  
"Tudo por causa de um brinquedo, Arthur?"  
  
"Não é um simples brinquedo, Roxton. Ele está sentindo falta de Verônica e este brinquedo tem o cheiro dela."  
  
Summerllee sentou-se pesadamente na mesa de jantar, tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos. Roxton e Malone fizeram o mesmo.  
  
"Como ela está, professor?" – Perguntou Malone. Summerllee soltou um suspiro.  
  
"Nada bem, Ned."  
  
"Mas vai ficar, não é Summerllee?"  
  
"Acho que se embrenhou na mata e a única força que a fez chegar aqui foi a necessidade de trazer o garoto para um lugar seguro. Ainda não posso confirmar, mas acredito que seja muito sério."  
  
"Do que você precisa, Summellee?" - disse Roxton.  
  
"Marguerite está terminando de ajeitá-la, mas vai me ajudar com outras coisas. Verônica não pode ficar sozinha."  
  
"Eu cuido dela." - todos se viraram na direção de onde veio a voz surpreendendo-se ao ver Challenger numa postura bem diferente do homem cabisbaixo dos últimos dias.  
  
Imediatamente Malone se levantou irritado, ainda assim tomando o cuidado de não incomodar Thomy que permanecia em seus braços. Falou numa voz baixa, mas muito firme.  
  
"Você não chega perto dela."  
  
Challenger o encarou. Mas não havia nenhuma ponta de desafio em seu olhar. Apenas tristeza.  
  
Roxton ficou sem reação quando Malone colocou Thomy em seu colo e começou a andar na direção do cientista já fechando o punho.  
  
Alguém começou a bater ruidosamente na ponta da mesa. Lá estava Marguerite com uma expressão muito séria.  
  
"Chega de julgarmos uns aos outros. Já não basta termos uma enferma dentro de casa e vocês ainda querem se matar? Além disso, há uma criança assustada com tudo isso e por estar com pessoas estranhas."  
  
"Não somos estranhos."  
  
"Somos, sim! Ou alguém mais além de Malone tem tido contato mais próximo com ele? Preste bem atenção, Ned" – continuou ela muito firme – "O garoto precisa de cuidados e é você quem vai fazer isto. Challenger, você cuida de Verônica."  
  
"Mas..." – tentou protestar Ned já estendendo os braços para Thomy que se atirou para ele.  
  
"Nada de 'mas'. Pode ir, Challenger" – Marguerite sinalizou para o cientista que seguiu para o quarto sem dizer nada. Depois ela voltou-se para Roxton e Malone.  
  
"Vocês dois agora vão me escutar. Summerllee e eu mandamos, vocês obedecem, fui clara?"  
  
"Marguerite..." - insistiu o jornalista ainda inseguro. Pela primeira vez ela abrandou a voz.  
  
"Ned, você sabe muito bem que ele não faria mal a ela. George está mal com toda esta situação e essa pode ser a ajuda de que ele precisa. Deixe que Challenger e Verônica cuidem um do outro e do resto, cuidamos nós."  
  
Malone percebeu que a lógica de Marguerite era incontestável. Notou Thomy dormindo tranqüilamente. "Com licença, vou cuidar do que realmente preciso neste momento...".  
  
Levou a criança para o seu quarto e colocando-o em sua cama cobriu-o com uma de suas mantas.  
  
"Sabe, Thomy... quando você chegou, confesso que não aceitei a idéia de você vir morar conosco..." - Malone olhou entristecido para a criança e continuou - "... as pessoas mudam, e opiniões também... Vocês devem ter passado muitas dificuldades todos esses dias. Mas você sabe que ela não se entrega facilmente... só se for por seus encantos... ei, com o que você está sonhando, heim? Este sorriso aí eu conheço... hum... deve estar sonhando com alguma garota que conheceu nessa aventura, não é? Tenho inveja de você, garotão... passa a maior parte do tempo com uma linda mulher e ainda tem um sono tranqüilo..." – Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça - "Eu prometo a você que tudo ficará bem... Como nos contos de fadas, esta história ainda terá um final feliz... Com direito a princesa e um príncipe... pelo menos, é o que eu espero. Sonhe com os anjinhos, está bem?... E não se preocupe, eu vou estar aqui ao lado, vigiando você...." - levantou-se e saiu deixando a porta entreaberta.  
  
.........................................  
  
Marguerite havia feito o melhor possível. Limpou a jovem e a vestiu com uma camisola que encontrara em um dos baús dos Layton. A organização dos objetos que lá estavam a surpreendeu. Comovida observou que Verônica mantinha as roupas de seus pais cuidadosamente limpas e perfumadas, provavelmente à espera que retornassem. Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara ao platô, pensou na solidão que ela devia ter sentido ao longo dos onze anos em que estivera praticamente sozinha.  
  
Challenger só precisou de alguns poucos exames para confirmar seu diagnóstico. Febre, tosse, dor ao respirar. Ainda auscultou-lhe o tórax em uma vã esperança de que estivesse enganado. Infelizmente no que dizia respeito às coisas da ciência, ele nunca errara antes.  
  
Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cabeceira da cama tentando pensar com clareza a respeito do que deveria ou não fazer. Ouviu a amiga murmurando palavras que, a exceção do nome da criança, ele não conseguia entender. Colocando mais um pano umedecido em água fresca em sua testa e segurando sua mão sussurrou - "Ele está bem".  
  
"George" - Summerllee entrou no quarto - "Já sabe o que ela tem?".  
  
"Pneumonia, Arthur."  
  
"Oh céus! Isso não! Não aqui no platô. Que chances teria?"  
  
"Todas, se não descuidarmos um só segundo...". A voz de Challenger foi sumindo e ele tremeu dos pés a cabeça quando a jovem perdeu os sentidos. Summerllee percebeu.  
  
"Fique calmo, George, ela está muito cansada para se manter acordada, quem sabe quantas noites em claro e quanto teve que percorrer até chegar aqui, e neste estado..."  
  
Challenger sabia que era de fato verdade o que ele dissera, mas as palavras entraram em seus ouvidos e não fizeram efeito algum. Temia pela vida de Verônica e, certamente, se algo lhe acontecesse, jamais se perdoaria.  
  
"George?" Summerllee chamou sua atenção de volta ao mundo onde flutuava nos pensamentos.  
  
"Summerllee, você é o botânico. Precisamos de algumas coisas." – disse Challenger subitamente alerta.  
  
"É só dizer."  
  
"Certo." – O cientista pensava e falava rápido – "Precisamos baixar a febre. E precisa se fortalecer para combater a infecção. Uma sopa bem rala talvez, fácil de engolir. Está com dificuldades para respirar e sentindo dores. Alguma coisa pra tosse também. Veja o que pode fazer com as plantas. E eu preciso que tragam a cama do laboratório para cá. E muita água fresca."  
  
Summerllee resolveu não discutir - "Está bem... Se precisar de mais alguma coisa chame, por favor".  
  
Challenger concordou com a cabeça e o professor deixou o quarto um pouco atordoado.  
  
Rapidamente Arthur convocou Malone, Roxton e Marguerite. A primeira providência foi levar o berço de Thomy para o quarto de Malone e colocar a cama para Challenger. Iriam precisar de muitas outras coisas, se ela resistisse os próximos dias.  
  
E a primeira noite foi muito difícil para todos. Felizmente Thomy estava tão cansado que dormiu todo o tempo.  
  
Empunhando tochas e lampiões, Malone e Roxton correram até a horta, de onde trouxeram vários vegetais pedidos por Summerllee que, junto com Marguerite, passou a noite entre a cozinha e o laboratório.  
  
Marguerite fez uma sopa usando cenouras e inhame. Arthur preparou um cataplasma de folhas quentes de quiabo e chá das folhas para combater a pneumonia, e outro cataplasma macerado, frio, de couve e agrião, desta vez para baixar a febre. Usou o agrião e mel na preparação de xarope. E para a dor, Summerllee fez um chá da casca e ramos de salgueiro branco.  
  
Pela manhã, os quatro amigos estavam cansados e desolados. Sabiam o que significava o diagnóstico do cientista. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. A Challenger coube a tarefa mais difícil. E Challenger manteve-se firme à sua fé em duas coisas: Sua amada ciência e na força de Verônica.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	10. Porque a vida não anda para trás e não s...

SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME  
  
Comments: Um agradecimento especialíssimo a Maria Célia por sua consultoria profissional alem da imensa paciência e carinho conosco. Beijokaxxx!!!  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Dez  
  
"Porque a vida não anda para trás e não se demora com os dias passados."  
  
Gibran Khalil Gibran – "O Profeta"  
  
.........................................  
  
Contra todos os prognósticos, Verônica resistia dia após dia, noite após noite.  
  
E a rotina da casa da árvore mudou radicalmente. Marguerite era uma mulher decidida, e de garra, isto não era surpresa para ninguém. Com a mesma garra e coragem com que administrava sua vida, aplicou-a nos afazeres tornando-se uma espécie de governanta da casa. Ninguém imaginava que Verônica fazia tanta falta até então. Suas tarefas tinham que ser redistribuídas. Mas era muito mais do que isto.  
  
Normalmente cabia a Roxton e Malone a procura de alguma coisa que Challenger e Summerllee necessitassem. Banana, limão, abóbora, barro, nabo, enfim, o que eles pedissem os dois tentavam conseguir. Marguerite fizera dois buracos no fundo da mochila de Ned, onde ele alojava Thomy confortavelmente. E então lá iam os três mata adentro para retornarem quase ao anoitecer sempre exaustos e com o peito apertado esperando alguma má notícia.  
  
Malone não parava. Malone não queria e não podia parar. Qualquer coisa que precisasse lá estava ele sempre pronto, sempre com o garoto na mochila ou no colo. Thomy andava irritado, indócil e triste. Só Ned cuidava dele que por sua vez aceitava somente o jornalista. Chorava até mesmo com ele, e piorava ainda mais quando estava com outra pessoa. Esta aproximação da criança com os outros, estaria mais difícil se não fosse a paciência de todos, principalmente a do próprio Ned. A noite ele e Thomy estavam tão cansados que tomavam um banho, comiam e dormiam sem dificuldade. Mas quando Thomy acordava no meio da noite e levantava a cabeça procurando por Verônica e chorando baixinho, Ned lhe dava o leão Edward e o consolava até que ele voltasse a dormir. Depois Ned sentava na cama com o olhar triste e aquela era a pior hora do dia. Era a hora em que se sentia completamente sozinho, sem os risos de Thomy, o pouco de alegria que lhe restava naqueles dias. Alguem havia gostado do homem Ned Malone com todas as suas inseguranças e hesitações e agora a estava perdendo.  
  
A Summerllee passava seu tempo pesquisando alternativas, recolhendo plantas, preparando medicamentos, ajudando na cozinha eventualmente ficando com Verônica para que Challenger tomasse um banho. Arthur estava pronto para qualquer coisa. Mas à tardinha Marguerite fechava seus livros ordenava- lhe que tomasse um banho, jantasse e fosse dormir. Ele obedecia sem questionar. Era sábio o suficiente para saber que se quisesse ser útil precisava estar em boas condições.  
  
Summerllee sempre fora o segundo a acordar, e agora sentia falta de ao chegar a cozinha encontrar Verônica ao fogão. Ela então ouvia seus passos e virando-se com um sorriso cumprimentava-o já lhe trazendo uma xícara de café. "Bom dia professor".  
  
E Challenger, se não fosse também por Marguerite e suas broncas, nem comeria. Não queria sair do quarto, e então ela levava a comida até ele obrigando-o a comer antes que esfriasse. Era ela quem ordenava que ele fosse dar um pequeno passeio em volta da Casa da Árvore para esticar as pernas. Ele voltava poucos minutos depois e ela duvidava que ele tivesse realmente feito o que ela dissera, mas pelo menos havia saído para tomar ar fresco.  
  
Nas poucas horas em que desfrutava de um pouco de tranqüilidade, Challenger lembrava de quando Verônica o seguia pelo laboratório ou o guiava pelos caminhos do platô. Sua curiosidade era insaciável e George adorava a forma como ela prestava atenção em tudo que ele lhe ensinava.  
  
Marguerite aproveitava também para entrar no quarto e saber notícias de Verônica. Quando saia de lá, voltava com um olhar triste, atordoado. E se neste momento Roxton estivesse em casa, ele pegava sua mão preocupado. - "Marguerite, você está bem?" – e ela balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. John então a conduzia até a cozinha para um tomar um café ou até a varanda onde ficavam em silêncio.  
  
Por mais que odiasse admitir Marguerite, encontrara em Verônica uma das poucas mulheres que ousara falar com ela no mesmo tom e descobriu que sentia falta disso. Alguém que não se sentisse intimidada pela sua presença imponente. Percebeu também que na verdade adorava provocar a garota sempre esperando uma reação. E riu ao perceber finalmente que Verônica também gostava provocá-la.  
  
E se Marguerite assumira o controle da casa, Roxton tornou-se seu fiel escudeiro.  
  
"Roxton, leve essas armas para perto do elevador, não é hora de dar um desses ataques masculinos de deixar as coisas jogadas num canto..." - John não questionava nenhuma de suas ordens. Parecia que ele sempre estava por perto. Quando no meio da noite percebia Ned acordado e triste sentado na cama ele ficava a seu lado. - "Precisa de companhia meu amigo?" – perguntava o caçador sem esperar por uma resposta. E ficaram os dois insones ali, sentados até o amanhecer. Para Summerllee sempre trazia coisas novas que encontrava em suas excursões na selva na esperança de que ele pudesse aproveitar. E quando Marguerite aparecia na cozinha de manhã cedo ele já a estava esperando com uma xícara fresquinha de café para ela e outra do chá preferido de George.  
  
Um dia à noite Summerllee escutou um barulho na base da casa da árvore e desceu para olhar do que se tratava. Ficou surpreso ao ver Roxton chutando com violência a pilha de lenha que despencava. Sem que ele percebesse sentou-se até que John se cansasse.  
  
"Eu estava me perguntando como você desabafava." – disse Summerllee com tranquilidade.  
  
"O que faz aqui Summerllee?" – Perguntou Roxton ofegante.  
  
"Esperando aqui para ver se você quer conversar com alguém"  
  
"Parece que estou precisando mesmo" – riu o caçador sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado do professor.  
  
Roxton sentia falta de caçar ao lado de Verônica, com os dois sempre rindo e conversando sobre a melhor maneira de capturar um raptor. John insistia em suas técnicas modernas enquanto Verônica se divertia quando ele perdia um tiro. "Da próxima vez Roxton, vamos tentar do meu jeito". E quando ela errava era a vez dele passar o dia espalhando rindo e espalhando a novidade. Nenhum dos dois admitia perder para o outro.  
  
..............................................  
  
Marguerite acordou irritada.  
  
"Summerllee, leve essas coisas a Challenger, eu cuidarei do que sobrar. Roxton hoje as louças da janta são suas. Menino, tira a colher da boca!".  
  
Marguerite abaixou-se perto de Thomy e lhe tirou a colher um pouco bruscamente.  
  
"Quantas vezes já lhe disse que isso não é banana? Usamos isso para comer e não é um de seus brinquedos...".  
  
Malone largou o que ia fazer para na hora se aproximar dos dois.Thomy olhava para ela, respirando acelerado, querendo chorar. Roxton interviu. "Marguerite ele é pequeno demais"  
  
"É assim que se corta o mal pela raiz, Roxton...".  
  
Thomy fazia bico e as lágrimas dançavam em suas pálpebras, mas sem rolar.  
  
"Ele é só um bebê!" Malone pegou o menino e encarou Marguerite.  
  
"Escute aqui. Ela se aproximou"Ele tem que ser educado se quiser crescer civilizadamente aqui. Apesar de não parecer, não faço isso para o mal dele. E você, ao invés de dar uma de ofendido, ao menos assuma a postura de um..."  
  
Marguerite parou apenas abaixando o dedo direcionado a Malone. "Que postura Marguerite?".  
  
Ela olhou a volta e balançou a cabeça.Passou a mão nos cabelos e fechou os olhos, soltando sua respiração como um alívio. "Nada Malone... Continue o que você ia fazer, me deixe aqui com meus afazeres... Pare de olhar pra mim Roxton!"  
  
Roxton sinalizou para Malone que pegou Thomy e saiu da cozinha. Aproximando- se dela Roxton tirou delicadamente a faca e o legume que ela estava cortando de suas mãos e virou-a olhando nos olhos. Ela o abraçou com força e chorou baixinho encostada a seu peito. Marguerite cumpria muito bem sua tarefa de manter tudo funcionando, mas como os outros também precisava externar seu desabafo.  
  
..............................................  
  
Apesar da gravidade, Summerllee e Challenger asseguraram-se de que a doença de Veronica não era contagiosa. Malone queria ve-la mas Summerllee, pediu que ele se afastasse por algum tempo garantindo que assim que fosse conveniente ele o chamaria. Mesmo a contragosto o jornalista concordou.  
  
Em um dos dias de chuva Roxton e Malone ajudavam Marguerite na cozinha. Thomy finalmente se distraia sentado no chão com alguns brinquedos feitos de trapos. Mas sempre conferia para ver se Ned estava por perto. Alguém entoou baixinho uma canção e Thomy levantou a cabeça procurando por todos os lados de onde vinha o som. Quando viu Marguerite saindo da dispensa, ficou confuso até que entendeu que era ela quem cantarolava e não Veronica. Colocou as mãos no chão onde apoiou o rosto e começou a soluçar baixinho. Malone foi até ele sentando-se no chão a seu lado e acariciando sua cabeça mas não adiantou.  
  
Roxton viu Marguerite parar de cantarolar e sair da cozinha. "Certamente que ela não queria aturar mais uma cena de choro daquela criança."  
  
Passados uns poucos minutos mais uma vez ouviram a canção. E novamente Thomy, agora com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, levantou a cabeça procurando. E lá estava Marguerite, desta vez vestida com o roupão que Veronica usava ao sair do banho. Ela abaixou-se e com delicadeza e pegou-o no colo tendo cuidado para que ele mantivesse o rosto perto do tecido. Depois, sempre cantarolando em seu ouvido carregou o menino já mais calmo para a varanda, observada pelos incrédulos Roxton e Malone.  
  
..............................................  
  
Certa noite, Challenger teve um pesadelo. Sonhou que Verônica se atirava da varanda. Acordou um pouco atordoado e resolveu sentar-se perto da jovem. "Foi só um sonho, um sonho horrível, mas só um sonho" - Repetia para si mesmo.  
  
Challenger observava a jovem perdida em febre, com os olhos ligeiramente abertos. Ficou penalizado ao perceber que ela sentia dores ao respirar e por isso ofegava. Uma inexplicável emoção caiu sobre George, um sentimento de clemência foi como identificou isto. Aos poucos, viu-se de mãos grudadas em frente à face inclinada para baixo.  
  
"Seja quem for, e seja como for, eu vou salvá-la... Este é meu primeiro passo. Se há alguém ou alguma coisa, um ser extraordinário morando acima de nós, por favor, prostrarme-ei diante de tudo para que possa salvar Verônica. Mande algum sinal a mim, me faça ter alguma idéia, uma chama acesa dentro de minha mente, essa nunca cessará. Tenho certeza que meus cálculos estão certos, mas não consigo ver uma melhora significativa em seu estado. Alguém aí me ouve?... Agora percebo que não é só fechar os olhos... Seja quem for possa ter ouvido este...desabafo, obrigado".  
  
Challenger encostou a cabeça quando sentiu a mão de Verônica segurando com força as suas. Ele consolou-a. - "Estou aqui querida".  
  
Repentinamente o cientista alarmou-se ao sentir a mão de Verônica relaxar e perceber que ela fechava os olhos lentamente.  
  
"Não, não, não, não. Você não vai fazer isso comigo."  
  
Abriu a porta do quarto e gritou a plenos pulmões  
  
"Preciso de ajuda aqui, agora!"  
  
CONTINUA... 


	11. Vós sois os arcos dos quais vossos filho...

SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME  
  
Comments: Um agradecimento especialíssimo a Maria Célia por sua consultoria profissional alem da imensa paciência e carinho conosco. Beijokaxxx!!!  
  
Obrigada a todas as reviews deixadas!!!Estamos muito felizes em saber da aceitação positiva de vocês pela Fic!Beijokaxxx a todos que acompanham esta Fic!  
  
.........................................  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Onze  
  
"Vós sois os arcos dos quais vossos filhos são arremessados como flechas vivas."  
  
Gibran Khalil Gibran – "O Profeta"  
  
.........................................  
  
Com Thomy nos braços Malone foi o primeiro a entrar desesperando-se ao ver Challenger tentando reanimar a mulher.  
  
"Malone, ajude." – Imediatamente ele colocou o garoto no chão e com firmeza posicionou a cabeça de Verônica levemente inclinada para trás e sinalizou para o cientista que fez o que lhe cabia no momento.  
  
Summerllee, Roxton e Marguerite chegavam correndo justo neste momento, assustando-se ao ver Ned fazendo respiração boca a boca na jovem. Irritado Thomy tentava empurra-lo para longe dela.  
  
Roxton adiantou-se puxando a criança - "Tirem o garoto daqui!"  
  
"Me dá ele." – interferiu Marguerite, tomando o menino assustado nos braços e levando-o para longe. Ela tremia tanto quanto ele. Nunca se esquecera de ter visto algo tão parecido quando ainda era pequena, nos becos escuros da fria Londres. E não ia permitir que com Thomy fosse da mesma forma.  
  
Roxton preocupou-se com Summerllee.  
  
"É melhor vir comigo Arthur, porque não quero ver esta cena se repetir com você ..." – O professor assentiu sem resistência e andou em direção à cozinha, apoiado pelo caçador.  
  
O clima estava tenso. Mas mesmo desesperados e sentindo a aflição um do outro, Challenger e Malone trabalhavam rápido e em perfeita sintonia.  
  
E quando Verônica inspirou e em seguida tossiu forte Challenger suspirou alto enquanto Ned amparou-a com alívio nos olhos. Acariciou-lhe o rosto enquanto ela virava para ele totalmente confusa e com o olhar triste e exausto, como se questionasse algo. Ele deu um leve sorriso e encostou seu rosto ao dela.  
  
Malone olhou para o cientista que verificava o pulso da moça. George sentiu toda a raiva do jornalista. Era óbvio que o rapaz o culpava e não lhe tirava a razão. Ele próprio tinha esse peso no coração. Mas quase perder Verônica foi a gota d'água.  
  
Sem trocar nenhuma palavra com Challenger, Ned levantou-se e saiu.  
  
"Ela voltou." – disse Malone a seus três amigos que perceberam o quanto ele estava desnorteado. Aliás, todos estavam. Roxton fizera Summerllee sentar dando-lhe água com açúcar.  
  
Ned foi até Marguerite onde Thomy permanecia quietinho em seu colo e pela primeira vez o menino não se jogou para ele. Ao invés disso ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos. Por fim Ned estendeu os braços pegando o garoto. Ambos se abraçaram enquanto silenciosamente retornavam para o quarto de Malone.  
  
Certamente todos estavam aliviados, mas também havia tristeza na casa da árvore.  
  
"Roxton" – chamou Marguerite baixinho. O caçador se aproximou. - "Pode me ajudar aqui?".  
  
Ele se preocupou com o timbre de sua voz. - "Você está bem Marguerite?" - Perguntou seu entendedor.  
  
"Acho que tão bem quanto qualquer um de nós..." - Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e passou a mão no seu rosto com a barba por fazer. - "... Obrigada John".  
  
Um sorriso entre os dois foi suficiente para o alento que ambos precisavam naquele momento. "Onde quer levar isso?" - Perguntou ele ao perceber a pequena bacia com água morna.  
  
...........................................  
  
Marguerite entrou no quarto de Verônica acompanhada por Roxton que colocou a bacia no criado mudo.  
  
"Como ela está?" – Perguntou Roxton baixinho.  
  
George levantou-se levando os amigos para um canto.  
  
"Ela parece estar menos instável. Pelo menos por enquanto."  
  
"Você precisa descansar Challenger" – falou Marguerite – "Tome um banho e vá dormir um pouco."  
  
"Não. Eu quero ficar. Eu preciso ficar" – Insistiu o cientista.  
  
"Sério George. Eu realmente gostaria de ficar um pouco com ela." – disse Marguerite sendo observada pelos dois homens. Nem Roxton nem Challenger sabiam explicar, mas sentindo que as palavras da herdeira eram sinceras saíram.  
  
Usando uma esponja Marguerite lavou e trocou Verônica. Acomodou a jovem de bruços e desnudou-lhe as costas. Verônica começou a chorar praticamente em silêncio. A herdeira sabia por experiência própria como a loira se sentia, totalmente desamparada por não poder depender unicamente de si. Com movimentos firmes e precisos Marguerite começou lentamente a massagear-lhe as costas.  
  
"Olá Verônica... Deu um grande susto em todos nós hoje, sabia?" - disse mostrando-se mais que solidária em relação à amiga. - "Susto é pouco... Quase nos matou do coração... Summerllee está tremendo até agora. Aparenta estar perfeitamente bem, mas quem sabe por dentro?!... É... é por dentro que nós devíamos nos preocupar.. Mais do que com a aparência, sabe o que quero dizer não é?! Deve ter sido chocante para Thomy, imaginando-se no lugar dele... Tive que me retirar daqui o mais rápido possível e o levei comigo. Ele precisava se acalmar, e acredite, eu também."  
  
Marguerite suspirou pesadamente ao mesmo tempo em que se perdia nos pensamentos. "Não podia fazer com que aquelas lembranças horríveis viessem à minha mente outra vez, passado é pra ficar escondido dentro de um baú trancado a sete chaves no fundo do mar, e não nos atormentando. Assim que percebi o que estava acontecendo aqui, vi como John segurava o menino e seu olhar me perturbou, me fazendo voltar ao passado do qual eu tanto fujo".  
  
"Verônica, você pode me ouvir?" – Marguerite inclinou-se observando o rosto da moça. Ela estava com os olhos abertos e com a respiração curta e dolorida, mas havia se acalmado e não mais chorava. Marguerite sorriu – "Muito bem, então não conte a eles que eu me abri com você... Acredito que você não vai me decepcionar. Nem você, nem os outros, mas é em você que quero confiar neste momento. E, pode confiar em mim, de verdade...". - Ao final da massagem, Marguerite fechou-lhe a camisola com cuidado e a cobriu. Depois afastou um cacho de cabelo da testa observando que finalmente Verônica havia dormido. - "... Fui uma tola... Eu deveria saber que você jamais me deixaria aqui sozinha no meio deste bando de homens... Nós não estamos de fato sozinhas por aqui...".  
  
Um sorriso enfeitou o semblante de Marguerite quando ouviu o murmurar de Verônica. Parecia que ela havia concordado.  
  
................................................  
  
Batendo na porta do quarto de Malone, Roxton entrou sem esperar a resposta.  
  
O jornalista estava sentando observando Thomy que brincava no berço.  
  
"Ele não se cansa?" - Sorriu o caçador sentando-se ao lado do amigo.  
  
"Nunca. Se duvidar ele tem mais energia do que todos nós juntos".  
  
"Precisamos arranjar um quarto para ele Ned. Está crescendo e vai precisar de mais espaço".  
  
"Tem bastante espaço no quarto de Verônica."  
  
"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Verônica guardou quase tudo o que era dela pra colocar as coisas do garoto. Não é justo. Se montássemos um cantinho realmente dele os dois poderiam ter suas coisas...".  
  
Malone abaixou a cabeça refletindo.  
  
"Depois de hoje Roxton, talvez nem precisemos de outro quarto...".  
  
"O que está dizendo Ned?".  
  
"Apenas que não devemos apressar as coisas!".  
  
"Escute Malone, eu quero, preciso e vou acreditar que aquele quartinho será construindo, porque Verônica e Thomy precisam ter seus espaços... E você não pode deixar que alguém perceba que você está duvidando sobre Verônica conseguir superar isso, pois ela nunca vai perdoa-lo. Sei que a situação é complicada, mas anime-se meu amigo, Thomy também precisa saber que alguém aqui crê, tem fé... Nós todos precisamos um do outro".  
  
Roxton levantou-se e concluiu trocando um singelo sorriso com o rapaz, um pouco mais aliviado com as palavras de conforto.  
  
..........................................  
  
John foi na direção ao quarto de Summerllee e como fizera antes nos aposentos de Ned, bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar resposta.  
  
Arthur estava deitado muito quieto quando Roxton sentou-se a seu lado notando que o professor ainda tremia um pouco.  
  
"Ainda acordado Summerllee?".  
  
"Não consigo dormir".  
  
"Isso eu estou vendo. Você está bem Arthur?".  
  
"Nunca fiquei tão assustado na vida John...".  
  
"Devo confessar que eu também não.".  
  
"Ela está bem?".  
  
"George disse que está menos instável. Não sei bem o que isso quer dizer, mas espero que seja melhor do que as notícias que temos tido ultimamente".  
  
"Isso é bom Roxton."  
  
"Professor, estava conversando com Ned e gostaríamos de saber se poderia nos ajudar com o quartinho do Thomy. Desenhar alguma coisa talvez. Não precisa ser muito grande, mas queremos que Verônica possa voltar a ter as coisas dela e para isso temos que arranjar um quarto pro garoto". Roxton notou o olhar surpreso de Summerllee e continuou – "Pela sua expressão vai querer usar o mesmo argumento de Malone, e isso eu não vou nem querer ouvir..." - John dizia, ao mesmo tempo em que soava sensato e de bom humor. - "Portanto, vá pensando Arthur porque vamos criar um aposento para o novo morador da casa da arvore".  
  
................................................  
  
A próxima parada de Roxton foi o quarto de Challenger para onde o cientista havia se recolhido após dias e noites de vigília. O amigo dormia profundamente, mas John duvidava que isso duraria por mais do que uma ou duas horas. George tomara a guarda de Verônica para si e ninguém iria afasta-lo dessa responsabilidade.  
  
...............................................  
  
O caçador passou pela cozinha onde preparou uma xícara de chá fresquinho e cobriu alguns biscoitos com geléia e mel.  
  
Carregando uma bandeja entrou silenciosamente no quarto de Verônica.  
  
Marguerite estava sentada na cama de campanha e ele colocou-se a seu lado oferecendo-lhe a bandeja. Ela surpreendeu-se com a visita.  
  
"Obrigada" - Sorriu.  
  
Intrigado John finalmente expressou a dúvida no olhar que Marguerite notou há poucos segundos - "George disse que ela não dormia há dias. Como você conseguiu?".  
  
"Muito simples Lord Roxton" - sorriu a herdeira – "Massagem relaxante de Lady Marguerite Krux e..."  
  
"O que?" - Perguntou ele desconfiado roubando um biscoito.  
  
"... estava completamente exausta..." - continuou sem dar importância a sua pausa anterior.  
  
"Eu estou cansado. Se quiser pode fazer uma massagem relaxante em mim também..." - disse John sendo observado com um certo ar de cinismo.  
  
Marguerite deu uma leve cotovelada nele, balançando a cabeça. As expressões ficaram sérias novamente e John comentou. - "Vamos montar um cantinho pro Thomy".  
  
"O macaquinho?".  
  
"T-H-O-M-Y. Thomy. Você pode fazer umas cortinas?"  
  
"Se eu não fizer você vai tirar meu café?" - Soou quase infantil e John sorriu.  
  
"Não. Detesto admitir, mas você merece todo o café do mundo. A propósito e aquela alergia que George falou, está tudo bem agora?".  
  
"Não era alergia. Lembra do calor infernal que estava fazendo?"  
  
"Sei".  
  
"Minha pela ficou irritada, só isso. Acho que ele pensou que o contato com Thomy tivesse afetado a mim".  
  
"Sabe Marguerite..." – John iniciou- "... Estava analisando, sobre a situação entre Ned e Challenger...".  
  
"Sim, não está as mil maravilhas..." - disse a herdeira, mas esperando que o caçador continuasse.  
  
"Acho que eles estão visivelmente em pontos opostos, mas é só notar em como agiram há uma hora atrás. Apesar das diferenças, eles trabalharam muito bem juntos... Como um verdadeiro time, eu diria...".  
  
Marguerite assentiu positiva a tudo o que ouvia - "Um time unido vence sempre, John" - Ela olhou para ele e ficaram refletindo sobre a frase. "ou será que não?".  
  
"Você realmente quis ficar aqui com ela. Por que?".  
  
Marguerite deu de ombros - "Não sei. Queria conversar, conforta-la, refletir um pouco... Me fez muito bem ficar aqui."  
  
Marguerite entregou-lhe a bandeja – "Obrigada pelo chá...Vá dormir John.  
  
Ele levantou entendendo o recado.  
  
"Posso ficar com você se quiser Marguerite".  
  
"Não precisa. Eu estou bem...".  
  
Embora quisesse muito ficar a seu lado Roxton resolveu não insistir. Já ia abrindo a porta quando escutou Marguerite chamando seu nome baixinho e virou-se  
  
"Roxton...Eu...gostaria que você ficasse...".  
  
Ele sorriu com ternura dando um passo atrás. Colocou a bandeja na mesa e sentou-se ao lado passando o braço pelas costas dela e puxando-a para perto.  
  
Ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes. Quase ao pé do ouvido, John chamou. "Marguerite?".  
  
"O que?".  
  
"Por que pediu que eu ficasse?".  
  
"Lembrei da conversa que tive com Verônica antes de tudo isso acontecer. Percebi que lhe dera conselhos que eu mesma não estava seguindo. Pedi que você ficasse, por nós duas".  
  
E foi na companhia de Roxton que Marguerite ficou por mais uma hora cuidando de Verônica, antes que Challenger acordasse e retomasse sua incansável vigília. Já era madrugada quando a herdeira finalmente foi dormir.  
  
..............................................  
  
O cheiro bom de café fresco invadiu a casa da árvore. E se havia alguém capaz de sentir de longe aquele aroma era Marguerite.  
  
Ainda sonolenta e amarrando o roupão, ela entrou na cozinha e surpreendeu- se ao ver...  
  
"Malone?"  
  
"Bom dia Marguerite" - sorriu o jornalista que estava alimentando um sonolento Thomy, sentado em sua cadeirinha – "Por favor sente-se."  
  
Ned colocou o prato de mingau na mesa, entregou duas colheres ao garoto que começou a brincar e levantou-se indo até o fogão, enchendo a xícara e colocando em frente a mulher que sentava à mesa.  
  
"Vá tomando seu café que vou fazer as panquecas." – Marguerite olhava para Malone sem entender o que se passava. O jornalista voltou minutos depois com as panquecas e mais dois pratos, um para si e outro para ela. Entregou- lhe os talheres e completou a mesa com um pote de mel. Serviu-se de uma porção generosa e começou a comer.  
  
"O que foi?" – perguntou Malone sentindo o olhar intrigado de Marguerite.  
  
"Você está estranho Ned."  
  
"Estou?..." – Ela continuou olhando para ele que finalmente largou os talheres no prato suspirando – "Roxton conversou comigo."  
  
"E...?"  
  
"E eu pensei a respeito de algumas coisas."  
  
"Como por exemplo?"  
  
"Eu cuido do Thomy."  
  
"Detesto admitir, mas muito bem por sinal."  
  
"E também tenho tentado ajudar da melhor maneira possível."  
  
"Isso também é verdade."  
  
"Mas eu preciso fazer mais. A situação está muito difícil e eu não preciso complica-la ainda mais. Eu não vou mais ficar passando minha angustia para vocês, para Thomy e para Verônica. Eu não quero mais ficar cabisbaixo pelos cantos. Não tem me feito nada bem." – Malone olhou para Marguerite que ouvia atentamente. - "Hoje lembrei que há muitos dias não fazemos uma boa refeição juntos. Então, gostaria que você, Roxton e Summerllee me acompanhassem à mesa. E se não for muito incomodo, gostaria que levasse o café da manhã para Challenger...mas... não diga que fui eu. E descubra o que ele precisa para Verônica."  
  
Ned estranhou quando Marguerite levantou sem tocar em seu café ou na comida.  
  
"Não vai comer?"  
  
"Volte para o fogão e prepare mais panquecas Malone. Vou chamar Roxton e Summerllee."  
  
..............................................  
  
"Thomy" – chamou Verônica assustada. Challenger estava a seu lado.  
  
"Ele está muito bem." – garantiu o cientista. Ela o olhava desorientada e ofegante e o cientista duvidou que estivesse realmente voltado a si. A febre não cedera e ele ofereceu-lhe um pouco d'água tendo o cuidado de fazer com que bebesse lentamente.  
  
"Precisamos conversar Verônica." – George não percebeu que estava pensando alto.  
  
"Estou...muito...cansada...Challenger" – disse ela com voz quase inaudível.  
  
"Vou chamar Malone ou Arthur para ficar com você" – falou com tristeza lembrando da discussão que haviam tido. Levantou-se, mas quando passou rente a cama sentiu a mão dela segurar fracamente a sua.  
  
"Pode...ficar...só mais um pouco?" disse já voltando a dormir.  
  
"Tem certeza?"  
  
"Hum, hum!"  
  
Ajeitando os travesseiros e coberta, George sorriu, sentando-se na cadeira.  
  
"Este teria sido um momento mágico para mim querida, se você estivesse realmente consciente"– pensou erradamente o cientista. Verônica dissera exatamente o que desejava.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	12. O arqueiro mira o alvo na senda do infin...

AUTHOR: Lady F., Lady K, Towanda  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME  
  
Comments: A conversa entre Marguerite e Verônica ocorreu no capítulo 7.  
  
Um agradecimento especialíssimo a Maria Célia por sua consultoria profissional, além da imensa paciência e carinho conosco. Esperamos ter aprendido direitinho. Beijokaxxx!!!  
  
Obrigado pelo carinho.e milhões de beijos pra Mary, Nessa Reinehr, Rosa, Gio, Taíza, Nay, Margie 100%(Fabi).  
  
Estamos adorando escrever. Esperamos que vocês também estejam gostando de ler.  
  
.........................................  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Doze  
  
"O arqueiro mira o alvo na senda do infinito e vos estica com toda a Sua força para que Suas flechas se projetem, rápidas e para longe."  
  
Gibran Khalil Gibran – "O Profeta"  
  
.........................................  
  
"Rápido... Malone" – gritava Roxton correndo como nunca.  
  
O rapaz ia na frente enquanto, quase pisando em seus calcanhares, vinha o caçador carregando Thomy como se fosse um saco de batatas. Mesmo sem que pudessem ver, escutavam os sons do raptor que se aproximava. Ned subiu em uma árvore com uma destreza que ele não imaginava ter. Roxton chegou e sem pensar, literalmente jogou o garoto para o jornalista acomodado metros acima em um galho, Malone pegou-o sem pestanejar. Em seguida foi a vez de John mostrar que sob pressão conseguia subir em qualquer coisa e por muito pouco a perna dele não ficou na boca do animal. Os dois homens estavam ofegantes.  
  
"Que idéia Malone."  
  
"O que? Summerllee foi bem específico sobre o que Challenger queria."  
  
"Só que eu nunca vi nenhuma galinha no platô e ainda mais de penas brancas."  
  
"Ele disse que é a melhor." – Malone ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.  
  
"E com tanto lugar para procurar tínhamos que vir parar quase na boca de um raptor?"  
  
"Se o pessoal sabe disso, eles matam a gente" – disse Malone para só então olhar para Thomy que gargalhava incontrolavelmente.  
  
"E quem disse que vamos contar?" – Roxton ficou sério e colocou o dedo em riste na cara do menino – "E você moleque não vai abrir o bico entendeu?" – Mas Thomy não conseguia parar de rir e logo os dois homens o acompanharam. Há muito tempo não riam daquela maneira.  
  
.........................................  
  
Aos poucos Thomy ia se acostumando aos outros moradores da casa da árvore. Sempre vigiando se Malone estava por perto a criança passou a seguir um a um.  
  
Gostava de passar a mão na barba de Summerllee. E Arthur gostava de lhe contar estórias que o menino prestava atenção por incríveis cinco minutos para depois sair procurando alguma coisa mais movimentada para fazer. Seguia Roxton sabendo que o caçador sempre tinha alguma brincadeira para ele. Mas para surpresa geral, era só Marguerite aparecer que o garoto engatinhava atrás dela. Quando a herdeira sentava na cadeira costurando, Thomy sentava no chão muito sério olhando para ela.  
  
"Verônica te ensinou a me irritar não foi?" – perguntava ela com olhar bravo – "E você aprendeu direitinho" - Ele não se intimidava e ali permanecia. Marguerite surpreendeu-se, apesar de não admitir, ao descobrir que a sua maneira, gostava daquele menininho irritante. E sempre por perto, Malone não podia deixar de rir.  
  
As únicas vezes em que Thomy tentava fugir do jornalista era quando engatinhava em direção ao quarto de Verônica. Ned o agarrava no meio do caminho levando-o para longe.  
  
"Desculpe pequenino." – Dizia sentindo um aperto no coração – "Por enquanto não."  
  
.........................................  
  
"Eu não entendo, por que ele não quer comer? Está tão gostoso..." – dizia Roxton para Malone. Thomy estava quieto na cadeirinha, mas ainda assim recusava-se a abrir a boca.  
  
"Vamos lá. Sei que você está com fome." – mas o garoto permanecia irredutível.  
  
"Que cheiro é este?" – disse Summerllee que chegava com Marguerite.  
  
"Comida pro Thomy."  
  
"Isso está fedendo." – reclamou Marguerite torcendo o nariz. A herdeira aproximou-se e experimentou um pouco da comida. Imediatamente correu para a sacada. Segundos depois voltou furiosa.  
  
"Que droga é essa?"  
  
"Canja. Substituímos por pterodáctilo porque não encontramos o frango." – justificou Ned.  
  
"Deixe-me ver se entendi bem." – disse Summerlllee pensativo passando a mão na barba e se aproximando mais – "Challenger pediu canja, feita de preferência usando um frango de penas brancas, certo?"  
  
"Certo" – disse Roxton. O professor continuou.  
  
"E a canja é para fortalecer Verônica."  
  
"Certo também."  
  
"E vocês dois, muito espertos, querem trocar frango por pterodáctilo numa canja e ainda testar no garoto?" – Summerllee olhava fixo para o caçador e o jornalista.  
  
"Como vocês querem que o menino coma esta porcaria? Quem fez isso?" – Marguerite alterou-se.  
  
Roxton e Ned entreolharam-se apontando um para o outro.  
  
Marguerite botou as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé, impaciente enquanto encarava os dois. Summerllee adiantou-se.  
  
"Sumam vocês três. E levem Thomy. Antes que matem alguém com esta comida vou preparar alguma coisa para o menino comer."  
  
"Marguerite você tem muito talento para cuidar de crianças!" – Disse John debochando da herdeira que pegava o menino. Mas imediatamente ficou sério quando ela olhou severamente para ele.  
  
.........................................  
  
"Margueriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!" - Roxton gritou - "Onde está Malone?" - Ele chegou perto da mulher que dobrava algumas roupas.  
  
Ela olhou para ele assustada - "Por que essa gritaria Roxton? Está maluco?"  
  
"Onde está Malone?!!"  
  
"O menino dormiu e ele aproveitou para ir colher frutas frescas. Agora me diga, por que está parecendo uma donzela em perigo e por que está tão esbaforido assim?"  
  
"É que... que... Thomy acordou e não quer parar de chorar, e eu já fiz de tudo!!! Até colher eu dei pra ele, colher de todos os tipos e nada! Acho que vou enlouquecer!Tenho que achar Malone. O negócio da colher só funciona com ele!"  
  
Marguerite olhava para o caçador desnorteado com extrema tranqüilidade. Rodou os olhos e cruzou os braços diante de si, e Roxton parou - "O que foi?"  
  
"O que foi o que Roxton? Você viu se ele estava sujo?"  
  
"Vi... Não estava..."  
  
"Viu se estava com dor?"  
  
"Como eu vou saber?"  
  
Ela ficou impaciente. - "Você viu se ele estava com febre, ou algo do tipo?"  
  
"Marguerite, eu não sou um adivinha..."  
  
"Ah, você nem tentou, e não pode também ficar recorrendo a Malone por tudo que acontecer com Thomy, tem que aprender a se virar..."  
  
"Marguerite eu não sei porque, mas estou com a ligeira impressão de que você esta se aproveitan..."  
  
"Vamos para o quarto agora, e fazê-lo parar de chorar!" – Roxton olhou para ela agoniado - "Algum problema?"  
  
"Marguerite, eu preciso tomar um banh..."  
  
"Sei que precisa, notasse..." - Disse ela medindo-o de cima em baixo. - "Portanto, se quiser ter seu momento com espuma, pode ir lembrando canções de quando era criança, ou nada de banho pra você!"  
  
Roxton se mordeu por dentro, mas antes que dissesse algo, Marguerite saiu andando e ele a seguiu furioso.  
  
Ela empurrou a porta do quarto e se surpreendeu. Correu a tempo de pegar a criança que ia cair no chão. - "ROXTON OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!!"  
  
"O que eu fiz?" - Com voz quase imperceptível, ele perguntou receoso.  
  
"Você deixou o menino sozinho, tem algo de mais grave que isto?" " "Marguerite, foi só por um instante, ele já sobe e desce da cama. Como eu ia saber que ele iria rolar e quase...".  
  
"Quase...sorte sua que foi só no quase, porque se acontecesse algo a este menino você ia aparecer boiando no rio amanhã de manhã!"  
  
"Marguerite, calma... Temos que fazer ele parar de chorar..."  
  
Ela olhou para ele como se fosse uma conclusão lógica, e cedeu. - "É, tem razão, devemos faze-lo parar... Fome ele não tem, Malone lhe deu comida...".  
  
"É, eu vi..." - Roxton sentou-se de um lado, e Marguerite do outro, colocando o menino na cama novamente entre os dois. Ficaram olhando a criança e se questionando.  
  
"Será que ele está sentindo falta do Malone?"  
  
"Acredito que não...Será que ele só está fazendo teatrinho?".  
  
"Também acho que não, ele não faria isto comigo..." - Roxton sorriu meio inseguro. - "Faria?"  
  
"Roxton, pense como se fosse uma criança, se você estivesse chorando, o que poderia estar querendo?"  
  
Os dois ficaram pensando e se olharam de repente. - "Tédio!"  
  
Eles levantaram rapidamente, e Marguerite pegou o menino. Foram para o elevador e desceram até o chão.  
  
"Pronto... será que ele tá sentindo falta de estar ao ar livre?"  
  
"Espere!" - Roxton segurou Marguerite  
  
"O que foi? Raptors?"  
  
"Não... Thomy parou de chorar..."  
  
"Parou???"  
  
Thomy chorava novamente. - "Agora não... Mas quando estávamos no elevador... ele havia parado!"  
  
Os dois se olharam e sorriram, e gritaram como crianças - "Conseguimos!!!"  
  
.........................................  
  
Summerllee veio até a cozinha pegar água quente. Ouviu o barulho do elevador. - "Oh, quem será?"  
  
Surpreendeu-se ao ver Thomy, Roxton e Marguerite sentados no chão da cabine do elevador com expressão aborrecida.  
  
"Marguerite, Roxton o que fazem sentados aí com o menino? E por que estão com essas caras?"  
  
"Olá Summerllee... Até logo Summerllee..."  
  
"Roxton, Marguer...! Voltem este elevador aqui!"  
  
Roxton e Marguerite haviam passado um bom tempo subindo e descendo o elevador.Thomy estava com eles e esta foi a única forma da criança ficar quieta.  
  
O elevador estava chegando outra vez.Summerllee esperava um pouco confuso. - "Estão pensando que isto é uma brincadeira?"  
  
"Acho que vou vomitar..." – disse Marguerite com a mão no estômago torcendo o nariz. Ouvindo isto, Roxton olhou assustado para a herdeira.  
  
"Não se atreva Marguerite! Professor, o senhor pode nos trazer um balde?"  
  
O elevador desceu novamente.Summerllee balançou a cabeça e foi pegar o balde que deixou na porta do elevador voltando para seus afazeres. - "Essa juventude...".  
  
Ned esperava o elevador. Estranhou quando viu os dois amigos e o menino.  
  
"Malone, ainda bem que você chegou" - disse Roxton em desespero.  
  
Malone entrou rapidamente e Thomy esticou os bracinhos para ele. O jornalista olhou intrigado.  
  
"Ele só parou de chorar quando ficamos passeando de elevador. Acho que já faz quase uma hora."  
  
Ned riu - "E ai rapazinho? Trazendo tio Roxton e tia Marguerite pra passear?" - parou o elevador e colocou Thomy no chão - "Vocês deixaram que um menino deste tamanho fizesse os dois de tontos?"  
  
Marguerite e Roxton saíram deixando o elevador travado e os três sentaram- se na mesa da cozinha  
  
Malone pegou duas laranjas e rolou pelo chão até onde Thomy estava sentado que começou a brincar com elas.  
  
Roxton pegou suco para os três.  
  
"Estou dizendo Malone, ele não parava de chorar. Pensamos em leva-lo para uma volta, mas só ficou quieto quando o elevador ficava pra cima e pra baixo. Ainda tentamos que só um de nós ficasse lá dentro, mas não deu certo. Só parava quando estávamos os dois juntos."  
  
"Um menino mimado" - completou Marguerite aborrecida.  
  
"Ele não é mimado. Ele é esperto, já percebeu que ele fez o que quis da gente?" – Falou o caçador.  
  
"Vocês deveriam ter mostrado quem é que manda" – ensinou Ned.  
  
"Só uma coisinha Malone" - perguntou Roxton - "Entre vocês dois, quem é que manda?"  
  
Malone pensou e respondeu apontando sem olhar na direção de Thomy - "Ele."  
  
"Ele quem???" - assustou-se Marguerite.  
  
Os três olharam para o local onde o menino deveria estar. Nenhum sinal do garoto.  
  
"Sumiu" - disse Malone com pânico na voz.  
  
"O elevador" - Roxton correu para lá. Mas o elevador continuava travado.  
  
"Ora vamos, ninguém pode sumir assim, ele tem que estar em algum lugar!"  
  
Marguerite correu em desespero para a varanda.  
  
Malone pensou nas escadas que davam acesso ao laboratório.  
  
Roxton foi até o chuveiro onde Challenger já ia puxar a corda do balde para se enchaguar.  
  
"O garoto desapareceu." – comunicou o esbaforido caçador.  
  
Também em pânico e todo ensaboado o cientista vestiu as calças e seguiu Roxton, ainda abotoando a camisa. Finalmente reuniram-se os quatro na sala de jantar  
  
"Nada" - procuramos em tudo e nada - "Ele evaporou."  
  
Summerllee vinha chegando com um livro nas mãos.  
  
"O que está acontecendo? Que barulheira é esta?"  
  
"Arthur" - começou Challenger, respirando afoitamente e ainda ensaboado - "O menino sumiu"  
  
"Calma meus amigos. Vocês não ouviram nada?" - Summerllee tentava demonstrar uma calma que não sentia.  
  
"Nada. Ele simplesmente sumiu."  
  
"Embaixo das camas!" – Ned gritou. Todos correram um para cada quarto. Em instantes voltaram sem resultados positivos.  
  
"Procuramos em todos os lugares...Sala, varanda, cozinha, laboratório, biblioteca, chuveiros, elevador, quartos..."  
  
"Todos?" - perguntou Summerllee.  
  
Os quatro amigos entreolharam-se como se tivessem descoberto a pólvora.  
  
"Exceto um." - disse Roxton  
  
Arthur e Malone foram os primeiros a entrar no único quarto que faltava, para encontrar o menino enroscado, abraçado a Verônica. Ambos dormiam profundamente.  
  
"Eu a deixei sozinha por apenas alguns minutos" – disse Summerllee.  
  
Challenger aproximou-se verificando a temperatura de Verônica que, ainda respirava com dificuldade. O cientista colocou algumas folhas frescas de inguanguana em sua testa e suspirou.  
  
"E então?" – perguntou Roxton ansioso.  
  
"Parece que a febre começou a ceder. Muito devagar, mas está cedendo." – Challenger esfregou o rosto exausto após nove dias de vigília quase que initerrupta.  
  
Arthur colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.  
  
George sorriu cobrindo Thomy e Verônica com cuidado. Depois saiu acompanhado por Malone, Roxton e Marguerite.  
  
Ainda com sabão no corpo o cientista já quase chegava ao chuveiro quando escutou uma voz atrás de si.  
  
"Challenger" – virou para ver o jornalista aproximando-se – "Do fundo do coração muito obrigado."  
  
"Vá ficar um pouco com ela Ned." – O rosto de Malone iluminou-se.  
  
"Eu posso?"  
  
"Você deve" – Riu Challenger mal vendo o rapaz subir as escadas em desabalada carreira.  
  
George entrou no chuveiro deixando a água correr pelo seu corpo. Estava exausto, mas nunca se sentira tão aliviado.  
  
.........................................  
  
Ned entrou bem devagar no quarto. Arthur levantou-se fechando o livro e indo em direção a porta.  
  
"Mantenha as compressas." – Ned concordou com a cabeça – "Estarei lá fora se precisar."  
  
Malone pegou o recipiente com o preparado de Summerllee e sentou na cadeira do lado oposto ao que Thomy estava. Olhou longamente para Verônica.  
  
"Ah! Que saudade." – suspirou. Fechando os olhos ele beijou-lhe levemente os lábios sentindo a angústia que o acompanhava há tantos dias finalmente começar a diminuir. Depois, lembrando das recomendações do professor umedeceu a compressa e delicadamente começou a refrescar-lhe o rosto.  
  
"Tenho uma travessura pra lhe contar" – sorriu falando baixinho para a moça adormecida – "Summerllee pediu que procurássemos uma galinha, de preferência com penas brancas, então Thomy, Roxton e eu..."  
  
CONTINUA 


	13. Que vosso encurvamento na mão do Arqueir...

SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME  
  
Comments: Um agradecimento especialíssimo a Maria Célia por sua consultoria profissional alem da imensa paciência e carinho conosco. Beijokaxxx!!!  
  
E para todas as meninas que têm acompanhado essa fic sentindo como nós, toda a emoção da trama!  
  
Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Treze  
  
"Que vosso encurvamento na mão do Arqueiro, seja a vossa alegria:"  
  
Gibran Khalil Gibran – "O Profeta"  
  
.........................................  
  
Verônica abriu os olhos, porém fechou logo em seguida quando o filete de luz que entrava no quarto incomodou-a. Tentou mais uma vez, mas agora muito lentamente até que se acostumasse a claridade. Olhou onde estava e ficou confusa tentando resgatar qualquer lembrança de como chegara a casa da árvore. Sentia muita sede, o corpo todo doía e descobriu que respirar era ainda mais doloroso. Aos poucos e com muito cuidado começou a se mexer até que percebeu alguma coisa segurando-a firmemente. Puxou a ponta da coberta e abriu um sorriso ao descobrir Thomy agarrado a ela, com os braços tão seguros que duvidou que pudesse soltá-los.  
  
"Também senti sua falta amorzinho..." – pensou emocionada.  
  
Bem devagar tirou um dos bracinhos que estava em cima de seu abdômen, ajeitou o menino para mais perto ainda, e o abraçou carinhosamente bem devagar, para que não acordasse. Colou seu rosto ao da criança - "Como você cresceu Thomy... está um menino muito forte..." - de olhos fechados, acariciava as costinhas dele. - "Está bonito... e olhe só... que roupinha bonita também... Roupinha que Marguerite fez não é mesmo?" - Beijou ternamente sua cabeça quentinha - "Cheirinho bom amorzinho... melhor do que quando estivemos fora não é?"  
  
Quando a memória daqueles dias voltou a sua mente, Verônica sentiu imensa tristeza. Arrependia-se profundamente do que falara durante a discussão e de ter levado Thomy consigo para longe. - "Algum dia você irá me perdoar meu bem?" - Ela enterrou o nariz no pescoço do menino e fechou os olhos, sentindo a criança bem perto de si. Estava muito fraca, mas não havia nada que a fizesse mais fortalecida do que ter seu Thomy nos braços, tão sadio.  
  
Tentou voltar a dormir, mas não pode. Não cansava de olhar para o garoto, certificando-se de que estava bem. E não conseguia parar de pensar na horrível discussão com Challenger e de como o magoara. Como estaria ele? Será que um dia a perdoaria?  
  
A porta rangeu e Verônica viu Summerllee entrando. Imediatamente ele sentou- se pegando a mão da moça. Percebeu que o calor das mãos do bom homem a fazia sentir-se melhor e viu o amor e o alívio que emanavam dos olhos dele.  
  
"Nunca mais teste o coração deste velho." – Arthur carinhosamente ajeitava os cabelos da jovem que sorria com um toque de inocência. – "Gostou de seu acompanhante?".  
  
"Hum, Hum!" – Ela respondeu numa voz muito fraca e rouca. Summerllee notou e ajudou-a a tomar alguns goles de chá fresco.  
  
"Vou chamar alguém para pegá-lo..."  
  
"Por favor...deixe."  
  
"Se ele acordar não vamos mais conseguir separa-lo de você." – Justificou Arthur saindo e voltando com Roxton que sorriu beijando Verônica na testa.  
  
"Olá minha amiga. Senti sua falta."  
  
"E eu a sua."  
  
"E então, quando podemos sair para caçar? Se você quiser estarei livre daqui alguns minutos" - John deu-lhe uma piscadela que a fez sorrir mais uma vez.  
  
Delicadamente Roxton tentou soltar a criança.  
  
"Vamos Thomy, Verônica precisa descansar". Delicadamente, ele o aconchegou em seu colo e o menino continuou a dormir.  
  
.........................................  
  
A recuperação de Verônica ia ser lenta. Todos sabiam disso, mas estavam felizes e aliviados.  
  
Challenger reuniu os quatro amigos e deu suas ordens: Se tudo corresse bem a febre continuaria a ceder bem devagar e estando muito fraca qualquer esforço a deixaria esgotada. Então a prioridade passou a ser fortalece-la para que seu organismo combatesse a infecção e recuperasse as forças. Também foi categórico ao informar que ela iria permanecer na cama por no mínimo mais quinze dias. O cientista sabia que cedo ou tarde ficaria inquieta por ficar tanto tempo trancada no quarto mas ele foi bem convincente ao afirmar que qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a saúde de Verônica seria determinada unicamente por ele. E que ninguém se atrevesse a questionar suas ordens mesmo que por insistência da jovem.  
  
George também ensinou Marguerite o uso das ventosas explicando que eram usadas para para retirar a umidade e reduzir as toxinas. Surpreendeu-se com a facilidade com que ela aprendera e suspeitou que a herdeira já tivesse tido contato com a técnica em alguma de suas viagens, mas resolveu nada perguntar. Marguerite era mulher de muitos segredos que talvez fossem revelados com o tempo. Então ela começava com a massagem nas costas de Verônica para em seguida aplicar os copinhos. Malone ainda tentou observar uma ou duas vezes, mas desistiu. Embora Marguerite garantisse que não provocava dor ele não se convencia, principalmente ao ver as marcas de hematomas que deixavam na pele.  
  
Quando Malone levava o garoto para uma visita, parecia que as únicas pessoas que existiam mundo eram Thomy e Verônica. Thomy atirava-se para a moça com tanta urgência que Ned precisava intervir para que ele não a machucasse. Então ela o aconchegava com ternura. E aquele passou a ser um dos poucos momentos em que, enquanto acordado, Thomy ficava quieto, abraçado a ela, como se tivesse a certeza do quão preciosa era aquela ocasião para ambos.  
  
Challenger fazia questão de zelar pelo seu sono. E que ninguém o contrariasse.  
  
"Não se preocupe, você está melhor a cada dia..." – sussurrava ele – "e se não quiser mais me ver, eu entenderei... Fui cego e egoísta... Mas cuidar de você me fez ver os meus atos falhos, e graças a você querida, sou uma pessoa melhor... Não implorarei por perdão, o que fiz não merece nenhum tipo de desculpas. Mas se um dia você fizer a besteira de me conceder este perdão, saiba que vou ser o homem mais feliz deste mundo...".  
  
Mas sempre que percebia que ela estava acordando o cientista afastava-se e chamava alguém para ocupar seu lugar. Depois Challenger tomava banho, fazia uma refeição e dormia por algumas horas. Acordava e dava um passeio pela mata sempre acompanhado de Marguerite, Roxton ou Summerllee. Ao retornar a casa da árvore ia para o laboratório onde anotava e separava com cuidado tudo o que iria precisar para o tratamento de Verônica.  
  
Ela entristeceu-se ao perceber que ele agora a evitava. Mas compreendia. Às vezes sua mente se distanciava, e quando seus amigos percebiam sua amargura, e lhe perguntavam sempre dizia que estava tudo bem e que não era nada.  
  
.........................................  
  
Malone se dirigia ao quarto de Verônica para levar-lhe o jantar quando Roxton que vinha chegando com Marguerite tomou-lhe a bandeja das mãos.  
  
"O que...?" – disse o jornalista sem entender.  
  
"Desculpe Ned. Mas hoje quem vai jantar com a sua garota sou eu." – Roxton saiu sorrindo antes que o rapaz pudesse protestar. Marguerite pegou-o pelo braço.  
  
"Deixe ele. Roxton anda com mania de querer parecer educado. O que está preparando Summerllee?"  
  
"Ah minha querida! Temos um jantar muito especial hoje."  
  
"O que é?"  
  
"Sente-se ai e espere pela melhor refeição de sua vida" – riu Arthur.  
  
Marguerite bufou virando os olhos.  
  
"Bife de raptor de novo Summerllee?"  
  
.........................................  
  
"Toc, toc." – disse Roxton bem humorado entrando no quarto de Verônica. Ela estava deitada e admirou-se-se ao ver o caçador entrar no lugar de Malone.  
  
"Meu Deus Verônica. Você está péssima."  
  
"Você é muito gentil Roxton" – Respondeu tentando sentar-se com uma careta – "Eu me sinto péssima." – Ele correu para ela.  
  
"Deixe que eu ajudo" – John auxiliou a moça e colocou alguns travesseiros em suas costas. Ela sorriu agradecida. O caçador pegou o prato.  
  
"Adivinhe o cardápio de hoje."  
  
"A mesma coisa de ontem e anteontem. Sopa de cenoura, inhame e nabo e chá de cardo-santo. Acertei?"  
  
"Você é um gênio."  
  
"Não tenho fome Roxton. Só sede."  
  
"Eu sei, mas faça um esforço." – John deu-lhe um olhar suplicante – "Preciso da minha parceira de caça o mais rápido possível ou vou enlouquecer. Malone se esforça, mas é muito enrolado; Summerllee é muito lento e Marguerite reclama tanto que espanta todos os animais da região."  
  
Verônica riu.  
  
"Só um pouco então." – Ela começou a comer lentamente.  
  
.........................................  
  
Malone entrou no laboratório.  
  
"Challenger. O jantar está pronto."  
  
"Mais alguns minutos e já vou. Quero terminar isto aqui." – disse o cientista sem deixar-se distrair pelo jornalista que se aproximou curioso.  
  
"O que está fazendo?"  
  
"Terminando algumas anotações sobre os próximos passos na recuperação de Verônica."  
  
.........................................  
  
Verônica comeu pouco mais da metade do que lhe foi oferecido. Qualquer esforço que fazia lhe era penoso e ela odiava isto mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Roxton ainda pensou em oferecer ajuda para que terminasse a refeição, mas como não queria constrange-la deu-se por satisfeito quando ela empurrou o prato .Era uma mulher orgulhosa e livre e depender das pessoas sempre havia sido muito difícil para ela. John ficou muito sério.  
  
"Todos nós sabemos que alguma coisa está te incomodando, então, por favor, converse comigo...ou com Malone, Summerllee, até mesmo Marguerite, mas fale com alguém."  
  
"Não é nada...Sério..." – o caçador inclinou-se pegando-lhe as mãos.  
  
"Fale comigo Verônica."  
  
Roxton fez uma pausa. Quando ela olhou para o amigo sentiu-se tão amparada que, mesmo hesitante a princípio, as palavras começaram a fluir de sua boca.  
  
"Todos tem sido tão maravilhosos que jamais poderei agradecer-lhes o suficiente. Thomy deveria ser minha responsabilidade e eu sinto muito que vocês estejam tendo todo este trabalho com ele e principalmente comigo. Não imaginam como é difícil para mim depender de vocês sem poder fazer nada." – ela engoliu em seco.  
  
"E você não faz idéia de como cuidar de você e do Thomy tem mudado as coisas por aqui. E apesar de todos os sustos, para melhor. Acredite em mim." – Após alguns segundos Roxton continuou - "Você tem visto Challenger?" – Ela deu-lhe um olhar melancólico e respondeu secamente.  
  
"Não."  
  
Malone adiantou-se e fechou o diário de Challenger que olhou para ele.  
  
"Você a está evitando. Por que?"  
  
"Eu? Que idéia Malone."  
  
"Eu sei que vocês têm opiniões diferentes sobre algumas coisas, foram para lados opostos, discutiram, se machucaram, mas depois de tudo que os dois passaram juntos não seria hora de você deixar o orgulho de lado e perdoar?" – perguntaram Roxton e Malone a Verônica e Challenger que responderam com vozes emocionadas, mas firmes.  
  
"Perdoar? O que eu deveria perdoar?...Eu falei um monte de bobagens com o único objetivo de machucar alguém que gosto profundamente. E no momento que me dei conta do quanto fui cruel eu senti tanta vergonha de mim, e tanta dor como nunca havia sentido antes."  
  
"E eu senti tanto medo de perde-la Malone. Fiquei todos esses dias com ela não só para salvar sua vida, mas principalmente para salvar a minha. Eu esperei e rezei para que reagisse e melhorasse e assim foi. E agradeço também por ela não se lembrar de nada, não se lembrar que eu estava lá com todo o peso dessa vergonha e da culpa sobre mim."  
  
"Naquele dia quando peguei o Thomy fui embora e não olhei para trás. E não conseguia pensar em nada, só em me afastar de vocês e principalmente me afastar de Challenger. Eu não ia conseguir encara-lo. Aliás, nenhum de vocês. E eu cuidava do Thomy e me envergonhava cada vez mais. Que exemplo eu seria para ele? Eu só pensava no que havia dito a Challenger e em como fui injusta."  
  
"Mas agora sei que não preciso ser apenas George Challenger, o cientista. Eu sou muito mais do que isto. Só queria ter feito esta descoberta há 25 anos atrás, e então minha Jessy jamais teria ficado sozinha e eu seria o pai orgulhoso de alguém como Verônica."  
  
"Dias atrás pedi que ficasse comigo. Eu precisava daquele conforto e ele foi gentil o bastante para fazer isso por mim. Summerllee disse que Challenger passa as noites aqui, mas nunca consegui vê-lo... Não tenho o direito de pedir que ele me perdoe Roxton. Não tenho direito de lhe pedir mais nada."  
  
"Já imaginou que ambos podem estar se torturando pelo mesmo motivo?" – concluíram Roxton e Malone.  
  
"Vamos jantar grande cientista." – Ned subiu as escadas em direção a cozinha e foi seguido por George agradecido por ter conversado com alguém. Só não esperava que esse alguém fosse Malone.  
  
"Roxton. Obrigada pelo jantar e pela conversa."  
  
O caçador levantou-se.  
  
"Sou eu quem agradece por ter confiado em mim Verônica."  
  
.........................................  
  
Naquela tarde Summerllee havia decidido relaxar dedicando-se a arrumar a horta. Com as prioridades impostas ultimamente as plantas haviam sido deixadas de lado. Arthur apreciava a companhia das pessoas, mas ao estar com as plantas ele sentia-se em casa.  
  
Roxton tinha razão ao dizer que apesar de tudo as coisas estavam mudando para melhor. Ao acompanhar Challenger e Verônica em seus respectivos processos de cura Summerllee descobriu que a mudança que o episódio havia provocado nele foi deixar de se torturar por não ter ficado com Hannah na hora de sua morte.  
  
E por algum motivo ele tinha a sensação de que aquele ainda seria um dia especial.  
  
.........................................  
  
Roxton convidou Marguerite para acompanha-lo em uma caçada. Não que a casa da árvore estivesse necessitando de provisões, mas após tanta pressão andar pela mata sem preocupações era uma benção.  
  
"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta Marguerite?" – começou Roxton.  
  
"Fale logo. Ou você acha que não conheço esse tom de provocação?"  
  
"Você gosta dele não gosta?"  
  
"De quem você está falando?"  
  
"Você sabe."  
  
"Do macaquinho?" – Ela não esperou resposta – "Você está maluco Roxton."  
  
"Foi você quem cantou para ele e o fez parar de chorar"  
  
"Eu não ia passar o resto do dia com o macaquinho chorando no meu ouvido"  
  
"Sei. Ele gosta de você" – Continuou a provocar Roxton.  
  
"Ele não gosta de mim. Ele gosta é de me irritar. Um perfeito discípulo de Verônica"  
  
John riu ao concluir que a velha Marguerite estava de volta.  
  
"Você tem sido maravilhosa Marguerite" – As palavras formaram se no cérebro do caçador, mas ele percebeu a tempo que dize-las seria a sua ruína. A herdeira jamais o deixaria esquecer aquele elogio.  
  
Marguerite seguiu a frente de Roxton sem deixar que ele percebesse seu sorriso - "Fico feliz que seu destino possa ser diferente do meu Thomy." – pensava ela.  
  
.........................................  
  
Verônica sentiu sua coberta sendo puxada para o chão. Abriu os olhos e viu Thomy tentando subir na cama, e já estava ficando irritado por não conseguir. Pela porta entreaberta apareceu Malone.  
  
"Achei você!"  
  
O menino deu um gritinho e tentou desesperadamente subir. Ned fingia querer pegá-lo enquanto o menino se escondia no pedaço de cobertor puxado.  
  
Verônica virou-se apoiando a cabeça na mão olhando aquilo tudo, era impossível não se sentir bem. Finalmente ela estendeu a mão que Thomy usou para conseguir subir e os dois esconderam-se embaixo do cobertor.  
  
"Ei! Não vale esta proteção! Não posso entrar aí em baixo... Ou será que posso!?"  
  
"NÃO!" - Verônica disse sorrindo.Ned aproximou-se e tirou de uma vez um pouco da coberta.  
  
"Há! Há!"  
  
Thomy gargalhou enterrando a face no colo da loira que ria ainda um pouco fraca.  
  
Ned encarou-a muito sério e ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando ele aproximou-se encostando ternamente seus lábios nos dela beijando-lhe com uma ternura que ela jamais experimentara antes. O toque macio de ambos os lados fazia com que os dois mergulhassem em um profundo lago de sensações. Malone sentia o sabor e a textura como se um doce morango estivesse massageando seus lábios. Os corações estavam se aquecendo quando o beijo terno e carinhoso foi interrompido por uma pequena mãozinha, empurrando o rapaz. Os dois sorriram embaraçados e Malone balançou carinhosamente os cabelos de Thomy.  
  
"Já entendi, é sua garota não é?"  
  
Verônica sorriu quando Thomy a abraçou não querendo olhar para Ned - "Está bem, você ganhou... Não posso ficar só um pouquinho com ela Thomy? Prometo que a deixo em casa!"  
  
Thomy esticava o braço, mas sem desgrudar de Verônica e nem olhar para Ned -"Ah, não quer conversa comigo? Está de mal, está? Tudo bem então... Acho que vou ter que arrumar outra colher..."  
  
O menino olhou para ele e os dois sorriram - "Ah seu interesseiro!"  
  
"Vamos Thomy, vamos brincar lá na sala, Verônica precisa descansar..."  
  
Ned pegou o menino que olhava triste para ele e Verônica - "Mmmm..." - ele murmurava apontando para ela.  
  
"Você é espertinho não é garoto? Quer ficar com ela o dia inteiro não é? Bem, você não é o único."  
  
"Ned..." - Disse ela baixinho - "Poderia me fazer um favor?"  
  
"Pode pedir até dois, hoje estou de bom humor..."  
  
"Me leva um pouco para a sala?"  
  
"Desculpe-me, mas... não posso..."  
  
"Por que?"  
  
"Porque você tem pneumonia, e corrente de ar é a última coisa que quero que você pegue..."  
  
"Mas deve estar um sol tão bonito... E eu aqui nesta cama, fechada há tanto tempo..."  
  
Ned pensou um pouco. "Não sei se seria bom pra sua saúde..."  
  
"Pra mim seria Ned... Por favor...".  
  
Ela pedia com tanta fé que parecia estar devota a alguns minutos de sol.  
  
"O que acha amiguinho? Vamos leva-la para passear?" – disse Malone colocando Thomy no chão - "Está bem... Mas primeiro vou arrumar as coisas para você lá na sala..."  
  
Ned saiu e Thomy engatinhou o mais rápido que podia atrás dele. Minutos depois o jornalista retornava. Pegou Thomy e o colocou agarrado ao pescoço de Verônica.  
  
"Posso ir andando Ned." - Disse ela.  
  
"De jeito nenhum. Lord John Roxton está me dando umas aulas de como ser um cavalheiro e nós temos que praticar, não é pequeno?" – olhou para Thomy - "Pode segura-lo?"  
  
"É ele quem está me segurando" - riu ela  
  
"Nesse caso" - Ned retribuiu o sorriso - "Transporte para dois" - Ele inclinou-se e pegou Verônica no colo. -"Nossa, vocês pesam heim?" - Ela encostou a cabeça no tórax de Malone que adorou aquele contato. Sentiu que poderia permanecer com ela ali, aconchegada a seu peito por horas.  
  
Levou os dois pela sala e acomodou Verônica em uma espreguiçadeira no canto da sala onde não havia vento encanado, mas de frente para a varanda de onde ela podia ver a área externa do platô. Só então percebeu que ela tremia. Ned correu até o quarto e voltou trazendo o cobertor.  
  
"Desculpe" – disse ele constrangido. Ela sorriu.  
  
"Ned? Quem cortou o cabelo do Thomy?"  
  
Malone ficou sem graça.  
  
"Você notou é? Roxton cortou."  
  
"Roxton?"  
  
"Tá bom. Eu confesso. Roxton e eu. O cabelo estava caindo nos olhos dele e resolvemos dar uma cortadinha. Ficou meio torto, não está tão ruim assim, está?"  
  
Verônica começou a rir – "Não."  
  
Ned pegou Thomy colocando-o no chão - Inclinou-se se aproximando lentamente falando baixinho.  
  
"Está melhor? Ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia."  
  
"Estou bem...sério..." – garantiu ela amolecendo o tom de voz percebendo a aproximação do rapaz.  
  
Ele inclinou-se mais até que novamente seus lábios se encontraram com doçura. Thomy resmungava enquanto puxava insistentemente a barra da calça do jornalista. Ned afagou o rosto de Verônica.  
  
"Também senti sua falta Ned." - Ambos sorriram.  
  
"Pode ficar um pouco sozinha? É que está na hora de dar um banho neste menino sujinho e colocar ele pra comer" – Ela assentiu.  
  
"Agora descanse. Se precisar de alguma coisa estaremos por perto. Vamos embora menininho sujinho" - Disse colocando Thomy nos ombros.  
  
Verônica tentou relaxar e aproveitar os raios de sol daquela manhã.  
  
Fechou os olhos.Tocou levemente os lábios ainda sentindo o mais doce beijo que algum dia pode sentir. Sem dúvida, não iria esquecer aquelas circunstâncias, e ainda mais Thomy empurrando Ned. Sorriu. "Ciumentos...".  
  
CONTINUA... 


	14. Pois assim como Ele ama a flecha e voa, ...

SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME

Comments: Um agradecimento especialíssimo a Maria Célia por sua consultoria profissional alem da imensa paciência e carinho conosco. Beijokaxxx!!!

.........................................

Se Tudo Fosse Diferente – Capítulo Final

"Pois assim como Ele ama a flecha e voa, também ama o arco que permanece estável."

Gibran Khalil Gibran – "_O Profeta"_

.........................................

Challenger andou lentamente apreciando o silêncio na casa da árvore. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão relaxado. As últimas semanas haviam sido muito difíceis, mas George reconhecia o fato de que todos, sem exceção, haviam demonstrado do que eram realmente capazes quando fosse necessário. Orgulhava-se de seus amigos.

O cientista foi até a varanda, esticou os braços alongando um pouco os músculos e permaneceu por alguns minutos observando a imensidão do platô. Nunca imaginou que naquele lugar inóspito aprenderia muito mais sobre si mesmo do que em qualquer escola.

"De volta ao trabalho." – pensou.

Virou-se, mas parou ao ver Verônica acomodada na espreguiçadeira olhando diretamente para ele.

"Desculpe se a incomodei Verônica. Já estava de saída." – constrangido, ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a andar.

"Está um lindo dia."

George parou, agradecido por ouvi-la um pouco mais forte e recordando aqueles intermináveis dias quando pensou que iria perde-la.

"Está sim. Um dia maravilhoso" – respondeu.

A moça olhou intensamente para ele. Challenger nunca vira um olhar com tanta tristeza. Sentiu um aperto no coração quando viu as lágrimas descendo em silêncio pelo rosto da moça. Correu para abraça-la.

"Me perdoe Challenger, eu não queria magoar você."

"Ah, minha querida, é você quem tem que perdoar esse velho teimoso. Eu não sei o que teria acontecido se tivesse te perdido."

Verônica riu enquanto ele a apertava ainda mais contra si embalando-a por um longo tempo.

Em silêncio Ned vinha chegando com Thomy nos ombros. Viu a moça e o cientista abraçados e sinalizou para o menino. - "Shhhhh." – e saiu na direção oposta.

"Malone trouxe você para cá?" – Ele enxugou-lhe as lágrimas com cuidado.

"Por favor, não brigue com Ned. Eu insisti."

"Sabe muito bem que não deveria estar aqui." – Challenger verificou que a moça ainda tinha febre e ficou sério - "Vai voltar para o seu quarto agora."

"Não vou não." – Ela sorriu aconchegando-se mais ao peito dele.

"Só mais um pouco então." – Challenger afagava distraidamente seus cabelos – "Como está...Thomy?" – Ela comoveu-se ao escutar pela primeira vez o cientista dizendo o nome da criança.

"Ele está maravilhoso. Bonito, forte, carinhoso." – ela poderia passar muito tempo falando sobre o menino.

"Precisamos cuidar da formação acadêmica do garoto."

"Ele é muito pequeno Challenger." – protestou Verônica.

"Eu sei. Estou brincando."

.........................................

Ned carregou Thomy até a cozinha onde Verônica terminava de guardar as coisas para o picnic.

"Estamos prontinhos" – anunciou ele.

"Bom dia vocês três" – Marguerite e Roxton iam chegando.

Marguerite aproximou-se de Verônica e puxou-a para um canto.

"A algum tempo quero lhe perguntar uma coisa." – Intrigada a loira olhou a herdeira que continuou – "Por um acaso...você se lembra de alguma coisa que eu possa ter lhe dito, digamos...alguma confidência...não que eu tenha dito algo...apenas...se por acaso..."

"Claro que não Marguerite." – A herdeira suspirou aliviada e Verônica deu um sorriso matreiro. Aquele seria um segredo só delas.

Marguerite percebeu Challenger se aproximando com Summerllee e após colocar a mão na testa da moça disse alto.

"Meu Deus Verônica. Você está com febre."

"Marguerite" – a loira deu um leve tapa na mão da morena.

Challenger apressou o passo em direção a moça.

"Febre?...Você não sai daqui."

"Viu o que você fez?" – reclamou Verônica olhando brava para a herdeira que escondia o riso nas mãos. – "Eu estou ótima Challenger. Marguerite está brincando."

"É verdade?" – questionou o cientista franzindo o cenho.

"Bom passeio crianças."

Verônica retribuiu o sorriso de Marguerite e acompanhou Thomy e Malone até o elevador.

Ao chegar a base da casa da árvore ela parou. Era a primeira vez que saia desde que ficara doente quase um mês antes. Malone preocupou-se.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou ótima Ned." – sorriu ela.

.........................................

Da varanda Challenger observava os três entrando na mata.

"Afinal George," – Summerllee aproximou-se – "já sabe se ele é humano?"

"Na verdade, meu amigo, nem procurei saber. Talvez no futuro algum cientista se interesse em pesquisar a respeito. Pessoalmente tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer." – Ele fez uma pausa - "Acha que algum dia ela vai lhe contar sua origem?" – perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

"Tenho certeza que sim. E acredito que ele terá muito orgulho ao saber das mudanças que provocou por aqui."

.........................................

Ned organizava cuidadosamente os alimentos, poucos, mas variados, sobre a toalha onde Verônica brincava com Thomy. A manhã estava bem quente e ela havia deixado a criança só de fraldas. Conversavam sobre algumas coisas, mas não se aprofundavam em nenhum assunto. Às vezes , trocavam um olhar meigo e quando tentavam uma aproximação um ciumento Thomy se colocava entre eles e o riso tomava conta do ambiente.

A alguns poucos metros estava uma lagoa, muito límpida e as flores exóticas e coloridas enfeitavam ainda mais o momento. Verônica olhou ao redor por um instante e refletiu sobre tudo a sua volta. Respirou fundo e sentiu-se tão feliz e tão bem por estar de volta a sua vida. Sentiu-se abençoada. Ninguém poderia estar mais feliz no mundo, do que ela naquele instante. Depois voltou sua atenção para os dois meninos que a acompanhavam. Como se uma mágica luz envolvesse os três, ela se emocionou, ao pensar em tudo que viveu e tudo que ainda poderia vivenciar ao lado deles.

Subitamente tirou as sandálias de couro e sem pensar, correu e mergulhou na água. A muitos dias sonhava em realizar esse desejo. Sentado Thomy começou a bater palmas e rir, dando gritos de alegria.

Pego de surpresa Ned preocupou-se. Mas quando voltou a margem, seu sorriso era tão radiante, que a repreensão que ele havia preparado desapareceu de sua mente. Sem sair da água ela estendeu os braços para o garoto.

"Vem!"

Empolgado o menino engatinhou muito rápido até chegar perto dela que o agarrou dando-lhe vários beijos enquanto ele ria divertidamente. Como se trocassem segredos ela sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto o levava mais para dentro da lagoa. Ned os observava percebendo que aquele era um momento unicamente deles e que não deveria interferir.

Pensou em como seria se Verônica não mais estivesse com eles. Distraidamente encostou-se na árvore, abriu o diário e começou a escrever.

"Talvez em algum momento eu tivesse duvidado sobre sua recuperação, mas também descobri coisas que não sabia existirem dentro de mim: A fé que durante esse tempo de alguma forma me sustentou e a certeza de que ela podia sim mover montanhas e mudar um coração. Tudo na vida faz parte do meu aprendizado."

Ned ainda observou os dois por mais algum tempo. Não havia dúvida de que eles estavam se divertindo, mas ele não sabia com certeza o que acontecia. Cada vez mais concentrado Malone continuou a escrever por um longo tempo, como há muito não fazia.

De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um pequeno esguicho d'água. Como se acordasse de algum sonho olhou ao redor um pouco surpreso até achar instintivamente a arma no coldre em sua cintura. Sorriu ao descobrir que Verônica e Thomy continuavam se divertindo e rindo sem parar. A moça segurou Thomy mais perto de si e questionou.

"Cadê o Ned?". O garoto sorriu apontando para o jornalista.

Colocando o animado garoto de barriga na água ela veio até quase a margem puxando-o pelos bracinhos. Parou e dirigiu-se ao jornalista.

"Deixe essas coisas aí e vem brincar com a gente!" - Soou quase infantil e Ned forçou-se a recusar o convite.

"Não vim preparado para nadar hoje, me desculpe... Podemos marcar outro dia!"

"Não sabemos o dia de amanhã Ned..." – Ela insistiu soando bem mais madura do que se permitia, mas sem deixar o tom carinhoso. - "Thomy vai adorar..."

O jornalista sorriu e pensou em recusar mais uma vez. Mas ao ver os dois tão felizes e Verônica olhando com o jeito meigo que ele adorava, percebeu que era impossível resistir àquele convite.

"Então virem-se os dois" – Disse Malone fingindo-se sério.

Verônica virou-se enquanto Thomy olhava para Malone por cima do ombro da moça. O jornalista tirou o necessário e pulou na água.

"Ow! Está frio!"

Verônica sorriu e se aproximou, carregando Thomy ao lado do corpo. Impulsivamente, inclinou-se e deu um doce beijo em Malone, que não se mostrou muito surpreso, mas com certeza, sentiu-se mais aquecido;

"Hei..." – Ned olhou para o menino que com os olhos curiosos e um dedo na boca observava os dois. - "Ele não nos interrompeu."

Verônica balançou gentilmente os cabelos molhados de Thomy. Olhou para Ned um pouco ruborizada e perguntou.

"Agora está melhor?"

"Com certeza a temperatura melhorou bastante..."

Os raios de sol agora estavam sobre a lagoa e Ned observou Verônica se afastando um pouco carregando Thomy que balançava as perninhas. Quase perguntou aonde eles iam, mas decidiu esperar. Ela parou alguns metros adiante. Depois cochichou no ouvido do garoto que parecia concentrado nas orientações.

"Ned, prepare-se..."

"O ow... o que você...?"

Malone ficou pálido quando Verônica soltou Thomy que sumiu na água. O jornalista ficou imóvel. Não sabia se ia atrás do menino ou se assustava ao ver o semblante radiante de Verônica diante daquilo tudo.

Antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer Ned viu Thomy emergir bem a sua frente. Rapidamente ele puxou a criança ofegante. Mas quando virou-se para procurar Verônica ele se debateu querendo voltar para água. Ainda um pouco assustado, Ned começou a sorrir ao olhar para Verônica e vê-la rir como uma criança.

"Não se preocupe!.. Ele aprende rápido..."

Malone ainda hesitou, mas como a moça fizera antes, ele o colocou na água. Quando o menino subiu a tona ao ir para o lado de Verônica tossindo levemente por ter engolido um pouco de água, ela brincou com ele, mas não o consolou. Ned desculpou-se, e ela o interrompeu pacientemente.

"Não deixe que ele perceba que você não está seguro... passe a confiança que ele consegue!"

Ned sorriu. Talvez devesse seguir esse conselho não só agora, mas por toda minha vida.

"Parece uma vitória pessoal..." – pensou o jornalista ao ver o garoto mais animado do que nunca.

Passado algum tempo eles saíram da água e debaixo da sombra acolhedora de uma árvore onde Malone apoiou as costas, puxou Verônica para junto de si recostando-a gentilmente em seu peito e ficou observando Thomy que a sua frente travava uma luta feroz para comer uma maçã. Ned envolveu a moça em seus braços e colando seu rosto ao dela embalou-a ternamente. Naquele instante pareciam viver por ali sozinhos, e todas as preocupações e cóleras desapareceram. Passado algum tempo ela virou-se ficando face a face com ele. Começou parecendo refletir.

"Sabe... as vezes fico pensando no dia em que encontrei Thomy... Passei a acreditar em destino... Acho que... de alguma forma ele chegou para unir, a nós todos..."

Ele continuou baixinho - "...principalmente nos unir...".

"Urrum..." - ela sorriu.

Thomy parecia ficar cada vez mais nervoso por não conseguir morder a maçã. Percebendo isso, Ned estendeu a mão tomando-lhe a fruta e cortando ao meio. Depois pegou uma colher e raspando a maça, deu para o menino juntamente com a outra metade. Verônica observou os dois e seu coração se encheu mais e mais de alegria. Agora tinha certeza de que havia alguém tão dedicado quanto ela, a cuidar de Thomy.

.........................................

Aquele passeio passou a fazer parte da rotina dos três. Em uma manhã Roxton e Marguerite viram os dois já de saída na base da casa da árvore.

Roxton cutucou Marguerite - "O que você acha?"

Ela rodou os olhos.

"Vamos lá, Marguerite." – insistiu o caçador.

"Tá, tá, tá, tá" – respondeu contrariada.

"Verônica!" – gritou Roxton. Os dois pararam enquanto o caçador e a herdeira se aproximavam. - "Sabe o que é? Eu estou dando umas aulas de boas maneiras a Marguerite e preciso desesperadamente de um cavalheiro que me ajude. Será que você poderia me emprestar o Thomy?"

Malone sorriu para a moça percebendo a real intenção dos amigos. Ela hesitou, mas após alguns segundos fez que sim com a cabeça. Ned tirou a mochila onde acomodava o garoto e entregou a Roxton que o pegou no colo. Verônica aproximou-se do menino beijando-o no rosto.

"Cuide bem deles dois, está bem?" – Depois Ned a pegou pela mão e eles entraram na mata.

Marguerite pegou o chapéu de Roxton e entregou a Thomy que começou a mordiscar a aba.

"Meu chapéu não." – protestou John.

"Deixa o menino Roxton, ele tem que aprender desde já a conhecer coisas de má qualidade..." – divertiu-se ela.

.........................................

Thomy, sentado em sua cadeirinha à mesa, era observado por Roxton e Marguerite.Ambos com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, lado a lado, parecia sonharem acordados olhando o garoto. Até que Marguerite despertou.

"E agora?"

John olhou para a herdeira confuso. - "Agora o quê?"

"Ora, o que vamos fazer com ele!" - Dirigiu seu olhar ao menino que os observava atento. – "Claro, para pedir para ser babá do pirralho você devia ter algo em mente, ou nada, não é?".

Roxton sorriu ao perceber que a palavra "pirralho" desta vez veio mais suave. Gradativamente ela vinha trocando "macaquinho" pela nova expressão e nos últimos dias, se tornava mais e mais um apelido carinhoso. Mas decidiu não tocar no assunto ou então a muralha de Marguerite se ergueria novamente.

"Bem, considere que foi uma boa idéia..." - Sorria discretamente esperando uma reação daquela face um pouco confusa.

"Boa?" - Respondeu ela expressando grande surpresa em seus olhos. O silêncio pediu que John se explicasse.

"Bem..." – Ele aproximou de Marguerite - "Challenger e Summerllee estão lá embaixo... Ned e Verônica foram fazer um picnic... acho que estamos sós...".

"Sós?" - Estranhou.

John balançou a cabeça naturalmente.

"Você quer dizer, nós dois, sozinhos com o pirralho!"

"Vamos lá Marguerite! Então, o que me diz?"

Marguerite não demonstrou surpresa ao descobrir as reais intenções do caçador. - "Está bem, vamos começar a aula de boas maneiras para o menino!" - Despistou prendendo o riso ao ver a decepção na face de Roxton.

"Ah, mas...".

"O que há? Não foi para isso que o pedimos emprestado? Então, por que a demora?"

Roxton se irritou. Marguerite estava conseguindo o que queria.

"Certo..." - Retrucou ele parecendo convencido depois de algum tempo se ponderando. - "Para isso ele tem que me devolver o chapéu".

"Ora, mas por que? Se este é o primeiro passo da nossa lição! Reconhecer coisas de má qualidade, eu já disse!" - ela tentava disfarçar o tom divertido em sua voz.

"Marguerite, eu não estou brincando, quero meu chapéu de volta!"

"Ora, vá falar com ele. Não sou eu quem está mordendo seu lindo chapéu."

John levantou-se e se aproximou do menino, que o olhava com olhos curiosos, já segurando firme o chapéu. Avançou esticando o braço para pegar o chapéu, mas parou engolindo seco, virando-se para Marguerite - "Mas, e se ele começar... a chorar?"

"É um risco que tem que correr Lord Roxton! Fique certo de que não haverá T-Rex que me faça entrar naquele elevador e brincar de revirar o estômago novamente." - Respondeu logicamente.

"Ora então somos dois." - Preocupou-se lembrando daquelas horas intermináveis.

"A não ser que..." - Um brilho astuto enfeitou todo o olhar de Marguerite.

"O que? O que vai fazer?" - Perguntou temendo, vendo a mulher ir na direção de Thomy. Tirou-lhe com certa habilidade da cadeirinha e o agarrou.

"A não ser que tenha que realmente correr e ainda não consiga pegar o chapéu!" - Dizendo isso Marguerite saiu em disparado, correndo pela casa com Thomy gargalhando em seus braços, seguidos por um escandaloso Lord que temia no que a união dos dois poderia resultar nesta manhã.

"Voltem aqui suas pestes! Marguerite! Thomy! vocês vão ver quando eu alcançar vocês...!!!"

........................................................................

Malone terminava de arrumar as coisas.

"Será que ele está bem?" – Preocupou-se Verônica.

"Ele está ótimo" – o jornalista sentou a seu lado passando o braço ao redor de seus ombros. – "Se existe alguém com que você deva se preocupar é com Roxton e Marguerite. Thomy é muito mais esperto do que os dois. Aliás, acho que mais do que todos nós." – brincou Malone.

Ele puxou-a mais para perto de si e ela não ofereceu resistência. Com muito cuidado Ned deitou-a na toalha de picnic. Começou a acaricar-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos. A moça fechou os olhos. Ele beijou-lhe a testa, os olhos, o rosto, o queixo, depois os cantos da boca e lenta e docemente seus lábios. Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se perdida dentro daqueles olhos azuis. Beijaram-se com paixão. Malone mordiscou levemente sua orelha depois começou a beijar-lhe mais intensamente o pescoço. Ela suspirou puxando-o mais para junto de si. Ned sabia que se continuasse, a partir dali não mais poderia se controlar. Parou olhando muito sério para ela que acariciou-lhe o rosto com imensa ternura.

Então, o amor que ambos viram nos olhos do outro fez com que quaisquer dúvidas que pudessem ainda ter, acabasse naquele momento.

.........................................

"Após nos reunirmos a alguns meses atrás, tomamos uma importante decisão. Determinar a data de nascimento do mais novo morador da casa da árvore. E hoje fazem exatos oito meses que encontramos Thomy na floresta. Então pelos meus cálculos (admito que não muito precisos) ele poderia estar completando um ano de idade. E é esta data que estamos comemorando com imensa alegria em um jantar especial.

Roxton e Malone fizeram um cavalo de madeira que balança para frente e para trás. Em sua homenagem Summerllee deu a seu espécime mais raro e recém descoberto o nome de Trebax Robustus Thomiensis que significa esperto e forte. Marguerite confeccionou uma bela roupinha nova que o fez parecer um rapazinho muito alinhado. Verônica fez um maravilhoso bolo confeitado o qual estamos todos ansiosos para experimentar. Quanto a mim, embora tenha conseguido fazer no laboratório uma bonita bola de borracha com a seiva dos seringais da floresta, continuo achando que fui eu quem ganhou o melhor dos presentes.

E antes que eu esqueça de mencionar: Com a colaboração de todos Thomy agora tem o seu próprio quartinho."

Challenger ainda pensou porque escrevera aquilo em seu livro de experimentos científicos, depois sorriu concluindo que aquele fato de enorme importância para eles merecia permanecer escrito junto àquelas anotações que ele amava. Vestiu o paletó e foi encontrar seus amigos e Thomy elegantemente vestidos na sala de jantar.

Sentada em uma cadeira, Marguerite encarava fixamente o menino que sentado em sua cadeirinha franzia a testa retribuindo o olhar bravo da herdeira.

Summerllee se divertia observando os dois naquela estranha brincadeira. A herdeira era teimosa, mas por alguma razão Arthur apostava na vitória de Thomy naquela curiosa batalha.

Roxton terminava de arrumar os alimentos à mesa.

Faltava uma pessoa no grupo.

"Onde está Verônica?"

"Na varanda." – disse Ned atrapalhado ao tentar abrir uma garrafa de vinho que a muito aguardava uma ocasião especial para ser degustada. – "Pode chamá-la Challenger?"

O cientista virou-se andando em direção a sacada, onde encontrou a moça trajando o vestido azul que fora da mãe.

"Você está linda querida."

Ela se aproximou ajeitando-lhe a gravata.

"E você está muito elegante."

"O jantar está pronto."

"Já estou indo Challenger." – ela beijou-lhe o rosto. George sorriu retirando-se.

Ainda na varanda Verônica olhou para a mesa onde os outros estavam reunidos. Finalmente abriu o diário que mantinha junto ao peito e escreveu.

"Queridos pais,

Por onze anos a casa que construíram com tanto carinho e onde nasci ficou silenciosa e triste. De repente ganhei novos amigos e a vida voltou a este lugar. O barulho, as luzes, as confusões, o movimento.

E no dia em que encontrar vocês, e eu vou encontra-los, vou dizer:

"Pai, mãe, estes são:

Arthur Summerllee, a pessoa mais bondosa e amável que alguém poderia encontrar;

Marguerite Krux, dona de um coração gigantesco e uma verdadeira dama;

Lord John Roxton meu querido, doce e leal amigo. Eu o seguiria sem medo a qualquer ninho de raptor;

George Challenger um cientista brilhante e um ser humano primoroso;

Edward Malone meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu amor;

Thomy Layton meu filho." "

FIM por enquanto...

.........................................

"Um agradecimento com muito carinho a todos aqueles que acompanharam esta Fic e como nós, sentiu-se um pouco mais ligado aos personagens, suas emoções e à série em si. Para nós é muito difícil dizer que este é o último capítulo. Por isso então, optamos por apenas dizer, que este é apenas o princípio. Agradecemos imensamente pela aceitação positiva desta trama. E que vocês foram à parte fundamental. É hora de comemorar com o presente capítulo, feito em homenagem a todos os leitores.

A todos, o nosso Muito Obrigado!!!".

Lady F., Lady K, Towanda

VOSSOS FILHOS

Khalil Gibram

"Vossos filhos não são vossos filhos.

São os filhos e filhas da saudade da vida por sí mesma.

Eles vêm através de vós mas não de vós.

Embora vivam convosco, não vos pertencem.

Podeis outorgar-lhes vosso amor, mas não vossos pensamentos,

Porque eles têm seus próprios pensamentos.

Podereis abrigar os seus corpos, mas não suas almas;

Pois suas almas moram na mansão do amanhã, que vós não podeis visitar nem mesmo em sonho.

Podeis esforçar-vos por ser como eles, mas não procureis fazê-los como vós;

Porque a vida não anda para trás e não se demora com os dias passados.

Vós sois os arcos dos quais vossos filhos são arremessados como flechas vivas.

O arqueiro mira o alvo na senda do infinito e vos estica com toda a Sua força para que Suas flechas se projetem, rápidas e para longe.

Que vosso encurvamento na mão do Arqueiro, seja a vossa alegria:

Pois assim como Ele ama a flecha e voa, também ama o arco que permanece estável."

Livro O Profeta


End file.
